Into the Shadow Realm
by SheySnape
Summary: Comprender la soledad, dejarse abrazar por la oscura noche, que las sombras te guíen hacia lo que realmente eres... hacia aquel a quien perteneces... a su propio reino, a donde siempre has pertenecido... un fic inspirado por la composición del artista Adrian von Ziegler titulada " Into the shadow realm" . SS/HG. Bienvenidos...
1. Chapter 1- No debo volver

_**Primer capítulo del fic, espero que os guste y me digáis que os parece, procurare tardar lo menos posible en seguir, son demasiadas ideas!**_

_**cuidaros mucho! xx**_

* * *

Recorría los enormes pasillos de piedra pobremente iluminados lo más rápido que podía, el moño que siempre estaba pulcramente recogido ahora era un manojo de cabellos alborotados, se subió al águila dorada que daba paso a la puerta de los aposentos del anciano director. Sí, Albus Dumbledore había recibido el alta en San Mungo y después de aquello y del final de la guerra, su mano derecha Minerva Mcgonagall parecía querer complicárselo todo.

-Albus!

-oh quer…

-ni querida ni nada! Dijiste que buscaría un aprendiz para sustituirme! Sabes perfectamente que estoy agotada! Son muchos años! Albus!

El anciano se tocó la barba nervioso.

-Minerva… ya veré que hago, tu sigue en el castillo, aun faltan unas semanas para que el curso pase… y sabes que este año será difícil, el mundo mágico tardará años en recuperarse y no sabemos si en realidad se ha… ido.

Minerva asintió.

-pero asegúrate de que encuentras ha alguien…

-no ere la única que necesita un aprendiz y ayuda…- Minerva rodó los ojos con obviedad.

-ese no aceptará ayuda ni aunque se esté desangrando…

-Minerva! Deberá hacerlo…

-pero yo lo quiero a jornada completa! No es lo mismo! Él no necesitaría…

-Minerva…- la mujer se calló- …te buscaré a alguien. Vamos, vete a descansar…

Y sin más la mujer salió por la puerta, Albus volvió a acariciar la larga barba, solo se le ocurría una persona con los conocimientos e interés suficientes en las dos materias, le parecía algo abusivo. Pero tendría que probar _No creo que tenga nada que perder…_ Pensó. Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Hermione acababa de llegar a la casa de sus padres, Harry y Ron habían puesto algo de su parte en llevar las cosas de la joven ya que ella no había estado muy por la labor de hacer la mudanza, todo allí le recordaba a sus padres todo era excesivamente doloroso y además no podría hacer su vida y comenzar de nuevo con los pensamientos claros si tenía aquellos recuerdos constantemente pululando como fantasmas por su cabeza.

-Harry… esto me sigue sin convencer… además sabes que quiero conseguir un trabajo en el callejón Diagón, la verdad no me importa donde…

-Hermione deberías cursar este año, Ron y yo seremos Aurores! Y a ti te encanta Hogwarts! Deberías hacerlo!

-solo quiero vivir tranquila de acuerdo? Tú y Ron… tenéis una vidas perfectas ahora que todo ha terminado, pareja, una meta, sueños… yo no tengo nada! Ahora si siquiera familia Harry! Solo necesito tiempo para poner mi cabeza en su sitio…

-Hermione… no… no digas eso somos tu familia, y lo sabes…- ella sonrió y abrazó al niño que vivió, dos veces.-…prométeme que harás algo bueno para ti, prométeme que lo sabrás en unos días y que te lo pensarás…- Hermione asintió.

-Gracias por ayudarme con las cajas… a los dos- ambos asintieron y tras despedirse, simplemente se desaparecieron a la madriguera.

_Ahora a poner todo esto en orden… _miró las cajas no de muy buena gana, darle vueltas a la cabeza en realidad no ayudaba mucho a sentirse con ganas de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Comenzó por ordenar su ropa, metiéndola no muy pulcramente en las baldas del armario de su habitación. Había quitado todas y cada una de las fotos que pudiesen recordarle algo, de pronto un fuerte golpe en la ventana de su cuarto hizo que se tropezase con su baúl de Hogwarts y cayese por suerte en la cama, dejando salir un grito escandalizado.

-maldita… que ha…- miró a la ventana para ver una bonita lechuza de ojos color miel muy parecidos a los suyos plumaje gris y blanco de aspecto suave. Se acercó a la ventana dejando de maldecir, posiblemente no sería culpa del pobre animal.

Le abrió la ventana y dejó que el animal entrase dando pequeños saltitos quitándole el pergamino que llevaba en la pata izquierda y buscando una galleta en sus cajones para dársela mientras leía la carta. Se alegró de ver que era de Dumbledore, al parecer ya había salido de San Mungo. Continuó leyendo, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir como su rostro cambiaba de color.

-Oh no… esto no!- sabía que nadie la escuchaba, la pobre lechuza la miraba como a una loca mientras continuaba masticando la galleta.

-tu maldito amo también quiere complicarme la vida?- _solo quiero estar tranquila!_ Gritó en el interior de su mente, _solo eso…_

Dobló la carta por la mitad y la introdujo en el elegante sobre que Albus siempre utilizaba para las cartas del colegio, quedándose unos segundos mirando al pájaro.

-En el fondo tengo tantas ganas de volver… verdad pequeñín?- el pájaro pareció mirarla cálidamente a los ojos.

En verdad esperaba que todo estuviese mejor, después de tantas noticias al final de la guerra, tantos heridos, tanta gente muerta… pero no podía permitirse volver atrás! Hogwarts le devolvería todo a la cabeza.

Comenzó a pensar en el contenido de la carta, Transformaciones… podría perfectamente con aquello, pero ella quería ser medimaga desde hacía años, y eso realmente no ayudaba.

Y pociones… aquello le convalidaría la asignatura, dándole el título y facilitándole entrar a medimagia, las imágenes de la primera clase de pociones comenzaron a invadir su mente, hasta que un rostro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sentarse en la cama dejando de pensar al instante, ni su ánimo, ni su humor, ni su salud, estaban en un estado como para soportar insultos. Se encontraría bien?

Harry no les había dicho todo lo que había podido descubrir en aquellas memorias, pero ella sabía algo más que Ron, espiar… una vida nada fácil… la imagen de un cuello dejando escapar una gran cantidad de sangre hizo que se metiese al baño y se mojase la cara con agua helada. Se destapó el rostro mirándose al espejo con algo de miedo, disipó aquel pensamiento por unos segundos al mirarse con atención. Era una mujer joven, había madurado, pero había perdido mucho peso, su piel siempre había sido pálida, en Inglaterra el sol no hacía mucho acto de presencia… pero las ojeras que jamás había tenido por innumerables noches sin pegar ojo, intentando desviar su mente mediante sus preciados libros, comenzaban a asustarla.

Decidió que iría a Hogwarts esa misma tarde a hablar del tema con Dumbledore, no había ninguna otra forma de poner sus ideas en orden y como ya había hablado con Harry, hacer las cosas bien.

Ordenó unas cuantas prendas más antes de subir el resto de las cajas que pertenecían a sus cosas personales a su cuarto y tras aquello bajó al salón para aparecerse en Hogwarts, pensó directamente en la puerta del despacho del anciano director y simplemente comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo.

El suelo de piedra golpeó con fuera sus pies, miró hacia el frente encontrándose de bruces con el águila dorada que la subiría hasta el despacho de Albus.

-caramelos?- la piedra comenzó a girar al igual que los ojos de la joven, aquello no cambiaría.

Se quedó parada frente a la enorme puerta de madera hasta que esta se abrió, dio un par de pasos extrañada por no ver a nadie.

-hola?- _lo único que me faltaba la puerta se abre sola y no hay nadie?-_profesor Dumbledore?

Vio la larga barba blanca asomarse por el pequeño estudios de aquella especie de segundo piso que tenía su despacho.

-oh… Hermione… querida! No te había escuchado entrar que grata sorpresa!

-es un placer ver que está bien señor… vera… recibí…

-mi carta?

-sí…

-y bien?-la miró intrigado por la rapidez con la que había hecho acto de presencia la joven.

La puerta se abrió de pronto detrás de la joven, dejando paso a la anciana subdirectora quien se quedó completamente de piedra al ver a la joven ahí de pie, sin previo aviso la abrazó sin decir nada.

-oh Hermione querida! Que te trae por aquí?

-el director me… lo de… aprendiz y ayudante de…- se estaba volviendo loca sola. ¿Por qué Mcgonagall no sabía nada?

-oh! Si que has sido rápido Albus!

-no yo… yo solo quería hablarlo… la verdad quería buscar un trabajo simple en Hogsmeade pero… no se qué…

-oh no… no pequeña tú vales para más que para buscarte un simple trabajo en ese pueblo!

-la verdad estaba interesada en…- sintió las dos miradas azules clavadas en ella, se puso aun más nerviosa-…transformaciones y…- la ceja de Albus se levantó con sorpresa y eso rara vez pasaba. Y no sería bueno.

-valla… tenía entendido que quería ser medimaga señorita Granger…- ella lo miró nerviosa y asintió.

-así… es…- Albus sonrió.

-entonces sabrá que transformaciones no es una asignatura que le vaya a ser útil… pociones en cambio es obligatoria…- la mirada enrabiada de Mcgonagall se clavó en Albus con reproche, Hermione se fijó en ello. Ahí estaba pasando algo.

-lo sé… pero yo no quería…- se quedó muda por completo, la volvieron a mirar.

-si?

-no… quería… yo…- Albus suavizó su mirada como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, sonrió con mucha suavidad en un gesto dulce y comprensivo.

-… oh… no te preocupes por eso pequeña… no pasará nada- Hermione lo miró _asustada ¿Por qué siempre sabe lo que está pasando?_ –podrás ayudar Minerva con transformaciones si quieres y ayudar y cursar pociones al mismo tiempo si quieres… sé que no querrás dar adivinación, y eso te dejará tiempo para todo…

La cara de Minerva cambió a una más conformista.

-este siempre será tu hogar Hermione, y Hogwarts te abrirá las puertas siempre que lo necesites.

-gracias señor… creo… que haré las maletas y lo pensaré, no tardaré en enviarle la respuesta…

-piénsalo bien querida…

-si señor… buenas tardes.- y sin más se despidió de ambos y volvió a casa, iba a tener que pensar muchísimo en todo aquello, en lo que realmente quería, y sobre todo, en sus capacidades para lo que se le podría venir encima.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Dumbledore Mcgonagall miró al anciano director con resentimiento.

-sabes tan bien como yo que no va a poder con ello verdad?

-desde cuando dudas de ella Minerva?

-no dudo de ella, pero no lo va a soportar, está cansada psicológica y físicamente tras la guerra… no creo que un buen puñado de insultos y desprecios pro parte de un id…

-Minerva!

-Albus! Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de soportar a ese hombre últimamente! podría solo hacer transformaciones será demasiado, soy como su madre se lo que le conviene!

-sus padres están muertos querida… no olvides que sus propias decisiones las toma ella ahora que es adulta…

-esto no va a salir bien! Cuando la destroce tú te harás responsable de ello!

Sin más salió de allí dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, Albus se sentó encogiéndose de hombros. Esperaría la respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2- Dentro del espejo

Albus decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a las mazmorras, Minerva ya estaba más o menos contenta, pero no había hablado con Snape de absolutamente nada de aquello, a pesar de tener claro que el hombre podía imaginarse que él estaba planeando algo.

Mientra bajaba las escaleras y cruzaba los pasillos vacíos Albus realmente intentó pensar en cómo decírselo. Y al mismo tiempo le daba serias vueltas a lo que le había dicho Mcgonagall, sí que era verdad que tras la guerra y los acontecimientos en San Mungo el carácter de Severus Snape había dado mil vueltas, y no a mejor precisamente, prácticamente ni se molestaba en responder cuando se le hablaba, buscaba las respuestas más cortas posible o simplemente ignoraba a todo aquel que le dijese algo que no le interesaba responder, los primeros días tras haber terminado todo, Albus pensó que se debía al dolor que le causaba hablar por la mordedura de Nagini, debería curársela durante muchos meses y al conocer a Snape, no había manera de que el anciano no quisiera asegurarse de que lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Pero al pasar las semanas y a pesar de recuperar la voz por completo el hombre prácticamente pasaba de la existencia de más seres vivos en aquel castillo, y en el mundo mágico en general, no subía prácticamente ninguna de las tres comidas del día y lo poco que se molestaba en comer lo acompañaba con una cantidad doble de Whisky de fuego.

Aun recordaba aquella vez hacía unos días cuando lo dejó completamente impresionado, la discusión que habían tenido en el despacho del director había sido realmente épica, jamás había visto a Severus más furioso simplemente por decirle que debería alegrarse de haber sobrevivido y de que todo ahora estaba bien, el hombre le grito a pleno pulmón que le dejase en paz, que aquello no era su problema y que para él, el gran Albus Dumbledore todo estaría mejor pero que nada había cambiado.

En aquel momento le había echado en cara porque había hecho todo eso. Se arrepintió inmediatamente tras el cabreo que se agarró Severus gritándole que no metiese su maldita nariz donde no lo tocaba y que no debería haberle ayudado. Se cayó por una fuerte tos y la pérdida de la voz acompañada de aquellas horribles manchas de sangre que aun le salían al toser manchando sus pálidas manos, si no estaba seguro que de que hubiese continuado gritándole.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera oscura y detalles en piedra, aquella joven tendría que intentar domesticarlo, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, al principio no escuchó nada, pero la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dio un par de pasos al frente, entrando en el frio despacho para verlo sentado detrás del escritorio, al parecer leyendo.

-Severus… tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto- el oscuro hechicero se levantó de la silla.

-oh… no, mejor quédate sentado…- Snape lo miró con desconfianza, eso no podía ser bueno.

-Sabes que Minerva quería a alguien para ayudarle a hacer el trabajo este año verdad?- Severus asintió- y supongo que recordarás que tú necesitas recuperarte…

-A…Albus ya te dije… que… no.- el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-los médicos te dieron unas pautas a seguir, y el reposo está entre ellas, un poco de ayuda no va a matarte, y ese vendaje debería cambiarlo más a menudo…

-Albus…

-He encontrado a alguien para hacer ambas cosas, creo que estará encantada de ayudar a Minerva y de echarte una mano a ti y cursará tus asignatura también, es necesaria para la medimagia verdad?- él hombre volvió a asentir.

-quién es?- Albus volvió a negar, lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

-ya lo verás… aun debe darme una respuesta, pero estoy seguro de que aceptará.

-no me... gustan tus sorpresas dime quién demonios…es Albus…

-cuando esté confirmado Severus

-eres un…

-no pierdas el tiempo, sigo esperando a verte en alguna comida o cena antes de que comience el curso de recuperación…

-no voy a… subir, no quiero hablar con ninguno de esos idiotas ineptos, felices con el fin de la guerra… malditos…-tosió en un pañuelo que tenía encima de la mesa a su lado-…demagogos.

-Severus…

-oh, déjame en paz de una vez!- Albus lo miró desaprobando la forma de comportarse del hombre y salió por la puerta, cerrándola despacio. Eso iba a ser muy, muy complicado.

Severus se quedó mirando a la puerta, _maldito seas Albus… y malditos seáis todos…_

Caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos y la abrió yendo directamente hacia uno de los armarios que había a un lado de las estantería repletas de pociones clasificadas.

_Genial… ahora tendré que aguantar a Albus y a él o la incompetente que ponga a invadir mi espacio personal y mi trabajo… esto se pone cada vez mejor…_ pensó, tomó una botella de la cual quedaba la mitad de su contenido en la botella y se sirvió una gran cantidad del liquido ambarino en un vaso, vaciándolo a los poco segundos en su boca.

Hermione se quedó sentada en su cama tras aparecerse en su casa de nuevo, en un gesto de abandono movió la varita haciendo que su baúl de Hogwarts comenzase a llenarse solo con la mayoría de sus libros y pertenencias.

No podía alejarse del que había sido su único hogar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le sería imposible hacer vida propia en Hogwarts, estaría de nuevo acompañada únicamente por sus recuerdos y sus libros. Se quedó mirando a su baúl unos segundos viendo como su ropa se doblaba hasta que decidió meterse un rato a la cama. Le escribiría la carta a Dumbladore tras descansar un rato, despejar su mente, y comenzar a pensar en cómo comportarse ante lo que se le venía encima.

La joven se despertó al poco rato, sabía que había dormido apenas unos minutos, se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio que había al lado de su cama para comenzar a escribirle la carta a Albus. Por supuesto le dijo que sí aceptaría, haciéndole saber también que sabe que él es consciente de lo que le asustaba de aceptar lo había podido ver en sus ojos en el despacho, pero también le explico que desconocía por completo los horarios para sus clases avanzadas y los horarios de las cases de transformaciones, ni cuando debía ir.

Albus no tardó en recibir la carta, sonrió abiertamente al leer el contenido, sabía que no iba a ser fácil para la joven, e incluso se sentía algo mal por lo que iba a tener que pasar los primeros días, pero sería bueno para ella. Les escribió que no se preocupase por los horarios y que pronto los tendría en sus manos para poder organizarse, podría ir al castillo cuando quisiera en los siguientes dos días para instalarse.

Muchos pisos más abajo en las mazmorras Snape decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos ya no podía maldecir más al viejo y aun sí no le merecería la pena. Recorrió los pasillos andando a su velocidad habitual, aun no había alumnos en los pasillos pero los pocos profesores que veía le dedicaban una mirada extrañada, llevaba una buena temporada sin salir demasiado de las mazmorras.

A los pocos minutos una larga barba blanca que doblaba la esquina le hizo rodar los ojos.

-vaya Severus hijo! Veo que has decidido dar un paseo! Te importa si te acompaño?- Severus solo se encogió de hombros y el anciano caminó a su lado.

-he recibido la respuesta…- el pocionista lo miró un segundo antes de abrir la boca.

-quien es…- Albus sonrió había pensado decírselo por carta pero al final tendría que ser de esa forma, mucho más peligrosa, pero que se le iba a hacer, podría en práctica su lado más sutil.

- Severus… de verdad no prefieres saberlo cuando ella venga?

-ella?

-no prefieres esperar?- el hombre lo miró como si lo fuese a maldecir. Se creó un silencio muy incómodo.

-…no?

-entonces vete preparándole los horarios a tu mejor alumna, los quiero para mañana por la mañana…- y sin decir nada se desapareció a su despacho.

Severus se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sintió como su rostro cambiada de color lentamente, como las manos comenzaron a temblarle de la rabia se miró una de ellas, y sin más comenzó a caminar a paso enfurecido y rápido hacia las mazmorras, tomando la botella de su mesa por el camino y metiéndose directamente a sus aposentos, dando un fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta, volvió a llenar hasta arriba el vaso que había encima de su mesilla y sin más se lo llevó al baño. El rostro de cierta persona se metió en su cabeza.

-no pienso soportar la compasión de esa maldita… engreída y… me cago en Merlín! Joder!- estaba seguro que sus gritos y maldiciones podían escucharse desde la torre de astronomía. Se tomó la mitad del contenido de vaso y al sentir un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en el cuello se metió al baño, apoyando bruscamente las manos a cada laso del lavabo, se miró al espejo con rabia y abrió el grifo para echarse algo de agua fría en el rostro, volvió a mirarse con al agua recorriendo las duras facciones. Le daba tanto asco lo que veía que sin decirse nada a sí mismo terminó al vaso volviéndolo a dejar en el borde y llevó sus manos a su capa, quitándosela y dejándola a un lado siguiendo con los primeros tres botones de la casaca negra y la camisa blanca, dejando a la vista el vendaje de su cuello y la pálida piel, se miró unos minutos segundos más y después destapó el comienzo del vendaje hasta empezó sentir un fuerte dolor, apretó los dientes y tiró del vendaje, la piel se le pegaba al cambiarlo, emitió un gruñido lo más bajo que pudo y se quedó mirando la herida a medio cicatrizar.

_Maldita sea… _caminó hacia uno de los pequeños armarios del baño y sacó los frascos que necesitaba, se curó la herida y se tomó un frasco de poción calmante, volviéndola a vendar. Lo guardó todo sintiendo su cuello arder.

Antes de salir del baño fijó de nuevo la vista en el espejo, este explotó en mil pedazos ante la intensa mirada.

Ya se ocuparía de arreglarlo más tarde, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer eso como para resistirse.

Se sentó a pensar en los malditos horarios.

* * *

**_Mamashmi:_ **No me mates… XD estoy intentando hacer los chapters algo más largos y elaborados, por eso no actualizaré tan rápido como solía hacerlo. Espero que te siga gustando!

**_YazminSnape: _**Me alegro de que te este gustando el comienzo! Y tan atractivo… imagínatelo destrozando el espejo con ese gesto de superioridad y la levita abierta… Merlín santo XD

**_Nagini27: _**Aquí tienes el siguiente, a mi se me hacía extraño no escribir, pero ya no podía más y ahora que tengo tiempo que más podía hacer que comenzar una!

**_Alexza Snape: _**Aquí lo tienes! Un poco herido e insoportable, pero sabemos que nos gusta así… u.U! No sé porque me da que la joven Granger tendrá un comienzo algo difícil…

**_PatybenededMalfoy: _**Y tan pan de Dios… XD veremos si puede con él o por el contrario ella acaba desistiendo…

**_Gracias por los reviews cuidaros!_**


	3. Chapter 3- Impacto

Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con alguien sobre el tema para poder sacárselo de la cabeza al menos por aquella noche, sabía que necesitaría descansar.

Abrió una red flu en la chimenea de la casa de sus padres y llamó a Ginny mediante su patronus, esperó hasta que sintió las llamas moverse y la pelirroja salir de ella tras una fuerte ráfaga de luz verde.

-Hermione! Pasa algo?

-no… solo quería hablar, he… he aceptado.- Ginny la miró extrañada.

-aceptar que?

-oh… es cierto no te lo conté… Dumbeldore me ofreció ayudar a Mcgonagall con las clases este año y tomar pociones avanzadas para medimagia…

-y has aceptado? Oh vamos anima esa cara es maravilloso! Y por lo que veo te vas pronto…

-mañana.

-Hermione no pareces muy contenta… que ocurre? No… no debería preocuparte…-

-no me ocurre nada Ginny es normal que este un poco nerviosa…

-yo no te veo nerviosa…- la pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo, la conocía demasiado bien-… te veo asustada…

-No es nada Ginny…

-oh! Por cierto, quien te dará clases avanzadas?- Hermione tragó saliva.

-…Snape?- La cara de Ginny comenzó a cambiar por completo- y… transformaciones Mcgonagall solo indicaciones pues haré suficiente con ayudarle a…

-Hermione- la joven se cayó, había algo que molestaba inmensamente a la joven Weasley- sabes… no se si me hace mucha gracias que ese hombre se te acerque… he escuchado muchas cosas y ninguna buena… y no creo que estés en un estado como para aguantar más presión ni un trato poco adecuado…- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Ginny se cuidar de mi misma, además debería dejar de lado las habladurías de la gente, él hizo mucho.

-por conveniencia.

-pero lo hizo!

-Hermione… si Harry tras ver aquellas memorias que, rehúsa a contarme por cierto, no lo quiere ni ver, será por algo, Snape es un hombre egoísta…. Mucho y no creo que te vaya a dar la bienvenida precisamente.

-no te pases Ginny, yo me encargaré de mis propias elecciones de acuerdo?

-no te enfades Herms… pero no dudes en escribirme si necesitas hablar…- Hermione asintió y sirvió un par de tazas de té mientras cambiaban de tema de conversación.

Al llegar la noche, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama a descansar, el día siguiente sería muy duro.

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, la joven se despertó con un extraño sentimiento, ese típico sentimiento de que iba a pasar algo importante… entonces recordó. Hogwarts.

Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad y se metió al baño, giró el grifo de la ducha dejando que el agua caliente cayese. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente al espejo, se fijó en la blanca piel, estaba algo más delgada, pero eso no le importaba, jamás le había dado demasiada importancia. El cabello castaño hasta algo más debajo de los llenos pechos. Había madurado… mucho. Se metió a la ducha, al menos tendría la mañana para relajarse y cuidarse un poco antes de ir al castillo, se duchó dándose un suave masaje en el cabello con algo de champú de miel… aquello siempre la relajaba, al salir del baño decidió que si debía andar por el castillo sin uniforme, al menos utilizaría ropa de bruja, Molly Weasley le había regalada una túnica realmente bonita de color negro con detalles en un color vino oscuro que solo se ceñía a la cintura y una capa para que no pasara frío. Dejó la ropa encima de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Tras quedarse un rato mirándose al espejo, encogió su baúl y se lo metió el bolsillo al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita.

Recito algunas palabras y tras el fuerte mareo sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo del castillo, subió al despacho de Dumbledore y tocó la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver al anciano abrirle personalmente.

-oh… eres tú Hermione, bien, pasa… valla, te queda bien la ropa de bruja.

-Gracias señor…- el anciano se sentó en su silla y le indicó que tomase asiento en la de en frente.

-Bien… aquí tienes los horarios… sabes que el curso comienza más tarde… tenes un par de semanas para dar solo las avanzadas… a partir de mañana.

Hermione asintió y continuó escuchando.

-en cuanto a tus aposentos, elije tu misma querida, tienes una habitación junto a Minerva en la torre o una habitación vacía al lado del aula de pociones allí abajo.

Hermione se quedó más pensativa.

-yo… la verdad la de la torre me quedaría lejos para ir a las clases pero…- intentó pensar una escusa rápida, pero Albus la interrumpió.

-debes elegir por ti misma… no por la opinión de Minerva Hermione…

-en las mazmorras…

-hace frio- el anciano sonrió.

-oh… si, pero tranquila te acostumbrarás y hay una buna chimenea y mantas, con eso y té caliente una joven como tú sobrevivirá.

-de acuerdo…- ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-bien… baja ahora, es la puerta contigua al aula de pociones haré que los elfos te lleven todo lo que necesites y te la preparen en un par de horas, seguro que deseas dar un paseo por el castillo mientras ellos hacen su trabajo.

-eso sería genial señor… gracias- Albus le sonrió y tras despedirse Hermione bajó a las mazmorras, recorriendo el terreno de los slytherin, con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Al comenzar a leer el pergamino con los horarios, de pronto reconoció la picuda y apretada letra, y también que eran considerablemente duros, no hasta que comenzasen las clases pues por entonces se reducían a la mitad.

-por qué ese hombre tenía que hacer lo más duro a la noche?- sabía que eso estaba puesto así por algo, y si Snape quería complicárselo todo desde el comienzo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le vendría encima.

Recorrió los sinuosos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió en cuanto ella se acercó, ordenes de Dumbledore supuso.

Era acogedora, algo oscura y fría pero los elfos se había encargado de encender un fuerte fuego para que cuando ella volviese de pasear estuviese algo más cálida.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, una amplia cama, mantas armarios y estantería llenas de libros, alguno que otro candelabro, el fuego y un baño. Había una única ventana que daba al lago negro, la cual podía cerrar si no deseaba ver a las criaturas del mismo, se sentó en la mullida cama mientras sacaba el baúl y le devolvía su tamaño. Lo Hechizó una última vez y su ropa y libros comenzaron a ordenarse, salió de allí cerrando la puerta con un toque de varita. Caminó por os pasillos de las mazmorras lentamente, subiría a la torre de astronomía para relajarse un rato.

Pasó por el pasillo principal que daba a la sala común de Slytherin completamente vacío, caminó por un pasillo contiguo, por lo que recordaba, ese era el que daba a las escaleras que subían a los pasillos principales. Se paraba cada poco tiempo para mirar de nuevo los horarios que llevaba en la mano, al girar una de las esquinas se golpeó de frente contra algo… o alguien.

-oh… yo lo s…

Se apresuró a disculparse cuando comenzó a pasar la mirada de abajó arriba, muy, muy lentamente. Al encontrarse con la larga capa negra, botas negras… subieron lentamente hasta unos ojos oscuros que la miraban con intensidad.

-yo… señor… lo siento… yo… hola…- Snape pareció rodar los ojos, pero aun la miraba, de una forma que realmente inquietó a la joven. El hombre se apoyó en la pared del corredor, dejándole pasar sin decirle nada después de que la joven hubiese recogido sus horarios del suelo.

Lo miró una última vez más temblando.

-a…adiós- salió de allí andando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Snape la miró huir, y raramente hacia las mazmorras… ¿Dónde demonios la habría alojado Albus?, comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero lo mejor sería preguntarle al anciano en persona, y no vio mejor momento que al verlo pasar por el alto de las escaleras por las que estaba a punto de subir.

-Albus!- las subió lo más rápido que pudo-Granger!

-oh hijo, le pasa algo? Qué ocurre?

-dónde demonios va a dormir?

-oh no te preocupes… le he…

-no me preocupo!

-…le he dado a elegir entre esa habitación que hay al lado del aula de pociones y la torre junto a Minerva… dado a los horarios que le has puesto le he indicado que lo mejor sería que se quede abajo. Buenos días…- miró su reloj de bolsillo-…tardes mejor dicho, Severus…

El hombre se quedó quieto donde estaba, completamente estático, Granger, en las mazmorras, ¡en sus mazmorras! Merlín cuanto hubiese deseado que todo acabara en aquella guerra…

_Pero no! Claro que no! Todo ha de seguir adelante, lisiado y con Granger pululando por mi terreno! _

Completamente alterado decidió que lo mejor sería darse una vuelta por la orilla del lago negro, allí al menos nadie le molestaría más, Granger iba a arrepentirse… oh si… romper su ya alterada paz iba a tener un precio muy alto, sería inteligente, no tendría culpa alguna, pero Severus Snape estaba tan asqueado que se pasó todo eso por cierto sitio, ella le recordaba a Potter, y ahora que podía odiarlo abiertamente ese no era un buen recuerdo.

-Granger…

* * *

_**Mamashmi:** Coincido absolutamente contigo… pero creo que con lo alteradísimo y asqueadísimo que está, eso le da más bien igual XD Veamos quien doma a quien…_

_**YazminSnape:** Sí… la verdad es que no creo que Herms esté en una situación como para aguantar la ira de cierto hechicero oscuro (y sexy), esperemos que no sobrepase los límites de la joven… pasárselo mal? Merlín! Ya quisiera yo pasármelo mal con Sev XD_

_**Nagini27:** A mí también me gusta eso… no creo que sea fácil para Severus y no es su carácter una de las cosas más atractivas de este hombre? Por que cambiarlo? (además de que es más divertido con lo adorable que está gruñón… ):3_

_**Alexza Snape:** Ya lo veremos… no creo que sea fácil, pero si fuese fácil no sería taaan divertido_

_**Jisi Snape**: Lo intentaré! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! :3_

_**Besos a todas y mil gracias por comentar! ¿comienza el duelo? X3**_

_**cuidaros!**_


	4. Chapter 4- Comienza a doler

Hermione se dirigió a sus aposentos lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella sintiéndose agobiada. Sabía que aún era pronto y que la hora de comer había pasado hacía un rato pero pensó que sabiendo que sus clases avanzadas comenzaban al día siguiente y que tendría que ayudar a Mcgonagall con los horarios de transformaciones, pensó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir y cenar algo más tarde. Quizá llamaría a un elfo o a alguien y eso sería todo.

Se metió en la cama con una sensación de cansancio causada por el agobio, y el hecho de darles vueltas a sus pensamientos. Y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Las horas pasaron y algunos de los profesores se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena, Minerva vio a Albus llegar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Albus que ocurre?

-oh Minerva! He intentado convencerlo de que suba al menos a cenar! No puede ser bueno comer solo en esas mazmorras constantemente!

-y bien?

-subirá un rato, pero no sé si estaba muy convencido… me empieza a preocupar!-Minerva rodó los ojos.

-oh vamos Albus… ya es mayor para saber cuidar de sí mismo, es un cascarrabias, terminará viejo y está amargado! No vas a cambiar el carácter de ese hombre!

-Minerva… quizá no, pero tras la guerra ha ido a más…

-y que esperabas? No ha sacado nada a cambio, no ha ganado nada y sigue siendo lo que siempre fue!

-Minerva!- la mujer cambió de tema al saber que había dicho exactamente lo que había pasado por su mente.

-por… por cierto dónde está la joven Hermione?- Albus miró los dos sitios a su lado completamente vacíos.

-debería estar aquí, supongo que estaría cansada- Minerva se levantó ante su sorpresa.

-iré a buscarla…

-de acuerdo querida…- continuó comiendo mientras veía a la mujer salir por la puerta trasera a las mazmorras.

Unos fuertes golpes despertaron a la joven Hermione de un sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para no saber ni donde estaba.

-quién…- miró a la puerta y se vistió con magia acomodándose un poco el cabello, abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Hermione querida… estás bien?

-oh… sí, simplemente estaba descansando un poco…

-debes subir a cenar, se te hará tarde vamos…- Hermione negó.

-podría… pedirles algo a los elfos…

-oooh no! Definitivamente no! Es tu primer día aquí tras muchos meses, el gran comedor te espera! Además no habrá mucha gente aún- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-bien…- Caminó tras Mcgonagall hacía el gran comedor, la mujer abrió las puertas lentamente y entró a paso seguro seguida por Hermione que caminaba más despacio. Minerva se dio cuenta de que la joven se había parado en la mesa de Gryffindor completamente vacía.

-ni hablar eres prácticamente una docente aquí Hermione, a pesar de tus clases avanzadas… toma asiento en la mesa de profesores.

-pero…

-Hermione…- siguió de nuevo a Minerva, subiendo el escalón de la mesa de profesores y siguiéndola ante la atenta mirada de algunos de ellos.

Se quedó parada frente al sitio junto a Albus a su izquierda, el anciano le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado, pero no lo hizo miró al sitio vacío a su derecha durante unos segundos hasta que chillona voz de Sprout la distrajo.

-Hermione querida! Te queda muy bien esa ropa de bruja! Bienvenida! Vamos, come, debes alimentarte bien ahora que eres joven!- Hermione sonrió a la amable mujer. Y volvió a mirar su sitio y el lugar vacío a su lado, y Albus pareció verlo.

-Hermione toma asiento querida, vamos…- la vio sentarse aún pensativa, hasta que tuvo que preguntar.

-Profesor Dumbledore… yo…- miró a su derecha de nuevo- me… bueno, yo… me preguntaba sí…

-creo haberlo convencido de que suba la última media hora de la cena Hermione… que te preocupa?- ella negó con la cabeza antes de retirar la mirada.

-nada…- Albus le sonrió y simplemente comenzó una conversación sobre algunas dudas que tenía sobre los, según él anciano mago, increíblemente bien pensados aparatos de cocina muggles.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Hermione se tensaron, escuchó la puerta trasera a sus espaldas abrirse lentamente, podría reconocer el revuelo de aquella capa tras tantos años en cualquier lugar. También sabía que se había parado detrás de ella posiblemente por no esperarse verla ahí, Hermione casi ni respiraba. Albus volvió a notarlo.

-oh Severus, buenas noches!, vamos siéntate!- el hombre pareció pensárselo pero haciendo temblar más a la joven Granger tomó su silla y se sentó no de muy buena gana fijándose en la mirada clavada en él de Pomfrey, Flitwick, Trelawney y algún que otro profesor más, se subió algo más el ya ahogador cuello de la casaca negra y miró a su plato, comiendo lentamente sin decir nada. Vería el lado positivo, al menos había más distancia entre él y Albus.

-Severus por cierto! Que tan tu día?- el hombre giró el rostro lentamente hacia Albus encontrándose con el de Granger por el camino, dejó su mirada un segundo en el fino perfil de la joven y después la retiró.

-normal…- Albus sonrió.

La joven vio como segundos después el hombre fijaba la mirada en una jarra de vino de elfo que había entre ella y Albus, lo miró un segundo, Snape apartó la vita de los ojos miel y estiró un poco el brazo pero este fue adelantado por la mano de la joven quien le acercó la jarra a su lado, Snape se quedó mirando al rojizo liquido tras apartar un poco la mano y miró a la joven. Abrió la boca pero no salió ni una sola palabra. Hermione lo miró un segundo antes de seguir cenando.

-de nada…- Snape la siguió mirando, procurando no prestar atención a lo extraño que iba a quedar ese dialogo.

-gracias- susurró.

Albus los miró extrañado, ¿eso de hablar al revés era alguna novedad?

Al terminar la cena Hermione se levantó al mismo tiempo que Snape, se despidió de Albus y el resto y salió lo más rápido que pudo por aquella pequeña puerta trasera ante la atenta mirada del oscuro mago quien parecía estar dándole algunos segundos para que se adelantara. Caminó unos cuantos metros, se paró frente a la puerta de sus aposentos al lado del aula de pociones, y sintió el revuelo de la capa del hombre rozarla pasando de largo hacia sus aposentos. Paró en seco. La mano de Hermione se quedó sobre la puerta antes de empujarla.

-Granger…- se giró para encararlo.

-Profesor?- la ceja de Snape se levantó con sorpresa.

-…espero que tenga claros los horarios de las clases avanzadas… no me gustaría tener… ningún problema con ello…

-los tengo claros… profesor Snape…

-sabrá que comienzan mañana

-se leer señor…-al verlo acercarse a ella lentamente empezó a dudar de si encararlo era una buena idea. Sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta de madera.

-valla… no se preocupe Granger…- la joven se fijó en la pequeña parte de algo que parecía ser un vendaje en su cuello-… de eso me di cuenta hace ya algunos años…

La joven se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando lo sintió susurrarle algo.

-solo asegúrese de demostrarme que sabe hacer más que eso, ya es bastante decepcionante como para hacerlo notar en mayor medida…- se llevó la mano al cuello subiendo de nuevo algo más la tela.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían, eso había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

-buenas noches… Snape- cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo antes de dejar salir las lágrimas.

Todo comenzaba mal.

_**Alexza Snape**: mmh… yo creo que alguien está reflejando su rabia donde puede… nuestro bastardo profesional haciendo de las suyas XD. Todo irá a mejor?_

_**YazminSnape**: Lo de sacar el carácter todas sabemos que tiene un precio con Snape… yo creo que en el estado que está la madurez se la deja en las mazmorras… pobre Herms, poniéndome en su situación debe de doler._

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Un humor algo difícil no crees? XD, preparada para la primera clase? Miedo me da… :3_

**_Gracias de nuevo por los reviews! Me motivan muchísimo!, como veis esta vez no tarde nada, necesitaba desconectar y que mejor manera que escribiendo… espero tampoco tardar con el próximo!_**

**_Besos!_**


	5. Chapter 5- Una mala lección

Se dejó caer al suelo lentamente mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar que la afectara de aquella forma, pero su mente estaba débil, y le costaba pasar por alto aquel tipo de críticas sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Se desnudó sin ni siquiera molestarse en ponerse el pijama y se metió a la cama cerrando la puerta con magia e intentó dormir, cercando su libro de pociones avanzadas para repasar la lección del siguiente día, no sabía cuál era en realidad, pero lo leería el libro hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más pronto de lo normal, al ver que eran las seis y media de la mañana y sabiendo que no iba a poder volverse a dormir, decidió darse una buena ducha antes de subir a desayunar a las ocho. Había conseguido tranquilizarse bastante después de lo de la noche anterior, pero las manos le temblaban a la hora de pensar en la primera clase de aquella noche. Se metió bajo el agua caliente procurando pensar lo menos posible, debía admitir que aquel lugar era su hogar, se sentía tan bien cuando dejaba a un lado las preocupaciones… _o cuando no me las echan encima…_ pensó.

Se relajó un rato más bajo el agua y salió sentándose en el borde de la bañera mientras cepillaba el cabello castaño con tranquilidad. Miró el reloj y comenzó a vestirse, subiría pronto para que Mcgonagall no volviese a bajar para buscarla.

Salió por la puerta tras mirarse una última vez al espejo, lo hacía más de lo habitual aquellos días. Subió las escaleras que la llevarían hasta el piso principal donde las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para ella. Debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a utilizar la puerta trasera, era más rápido y no tendría que escuchar a Sprout diciéndole que debía comer más.

Caminó hacia la mesa de profesores y se sentó al lado del anciano que acababa de llegar.

-Buenos días querida…

-buenos día profesor Dumbledore…- el anciano le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a desayunar mientras Minerva también tomaba asiento saludando al resto de los profesores y se unía a la conversación. Hermione intentó no desviar la vista al asiento vacío que había a su lado. Algo le decía que esa mañana continuaría vacío.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose hasta que una mano la tomó de la muñeca dándole un increíble susto.

-valla Hermione si que estás alterada!- Minerva le sonrió.

-lo siento… le escucho…

-me gustaría que me ayudases a preparar los horarios de transformaciones antes de la hora de comer, te espero en la torre dentro de media hora de acuerdo?

-claro… profesora Mcgonagall.

Anduvo hasta sus aposentos para ponerse la cama y volvió a salir por la puerta hacia la torre sin aparecerse, así daría un paseo y podría despajarse. A veces se olvidaba de lo bonito que era aquel castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta tocó y esta se abrió inmediatamente, vio a Minerva sentada en su escritorio, la mujer le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a ella.

-Bien, no es demasiado trabajo, simplemente quiero ordenar los horarios por cursos, pero la verdad es que no habiendo la misma cantidad de alumnos que otros cursos y al ser más pequeña… quizá dividirlos por habilidades…

-eso no sería justo… los menos habilidosos pueden aprender de los que lo son más…- Minerva le sonrió.

-eres demasiado dulce…- rio- …tu sabes bien de eso verdad?- Hermione rió y asintió.

-bien. Entonces solo hay que acomodar los horarios para que coincidan y eso será todo Hermione…- comenzaron a trabajar y estuvieron así por unas cuantas horas, Minerva se fijó en la joven durante un rato.

-Joven… estás descansando bien últimamente?- Hermione levantó la mirada de los pergaminos.

-bueno… tantas novedades me ponen algo nerviosa pero… sí…- Minerva la miró desconfiada.

-esas ojeras no deberían estar ahí entonces y Pomona tiene razón, debería alimentarte mejor…

-me alimento bien… simplemente he tenido mucho trabajo este verano no se preocupe profesora…

-Hay algo que te preocupe?- Hermione desvió la mirada dándole la tan ansiada clave a Minerva- ooh… no será… espero no estés teniendo ningún problema con él!

-el trato del profesor Snape es perfectamente formal… no se preocupe…- mintió.

La mujer la volvió a mirar a la joven con sospecha.

-bien… creo que es suficiente querida, descansa hasta la tarde, creo que tienes tu primera clase hoy no es así?

-así es…

-a qué hora?

-a partir de las siete…

-tan tarde! Por el amor de Merlín! Ese hombre no tiene remedio, no señor! Eso no es justo!

-está bien para mi profesora, no hay problema…- Minerva la miró incrédula mientras la joven salía de su despacho.

-buenas tardes…

Se dirigió a las afueras del castillo para dar un paseo.

Caminó observando al calamar gigante sumergirse y saltar una y otra vezdentro y fuera del agua, maldito ser… siempre tan felíz, como envidiaba a algunas criaturas. Rio para si misma, no, definitivamente no querría reencarnarse en un calamar gigante. Se sentó a horillas del lago en el comienzo del bosque prohibido y volvió a abrir el libro. No tenía hambre, así que no iría a comer, cenaría rápido más tarde e iría a clase.

Se dirigió al castillo un par de horas después, guardó el libro y entró al gran comedor, en el cual aun no había casi nadie, comió algo y emprendió su camino de nuevo hacia las mazmorras. Eso no iba a gustarle a Mcgonagall.

Entró a sus aposentos solo para tomar el material que necesitaba y se dirigió al aula de pociones, la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que supuso que llegaba bien de tiempo.

No vio a nadie dentro, pero podía escuchar el choque entre algunos frascos de cristal al fondo del aula, vio un caldero preparado pero vacío en una de las mesas de la última fila, se acercó y distinguió a Snape difícilmente de la oscuridad que había en el fondo del aula donde los armarios de ingredientes estaban, parecía estar tomando algunos. Simplemente se acercó a la mesa intentando ignorarlo y le dio la espalda mientras con la varita llenaba el caldero de agua y encendía un fuego medio debajo del mismo. El hombre no dio señales de movimiento. Pero ella supo que los hizo desde el momento en el que su libros que entonces estaba a un lado del caldero de abrió de golpe en una de las pociones. No tardó en sentir el revuelo de la capa detrás de ella. Leyó el nombre de la poción.

-Filtro de los no-muertos, Vampiros?- Lo sintió acercarse a sus espaldas.

-En tiempos extremadamente oscuro… esos seres solían utilizar este filtro para aumentar su vitalidad y tomar una apariencia más… humana, desde que fueron perseguidos por el ministerio de magia, brujas y magos lo han utilizado como la pócima revitalizante más… potente que existe…- Hermione se puso rígida al notarlo detrás de ella, el aire silbó cuando a toda velocidad se colocó al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella clavándole los ojos negros.

-lea en voz alta…- Hermione retiró la mirada y comenzó a leer. Al terminar vio como el hombre estirada el brazo y cerraba el libro de golpe.

-bien… ahora que lo tiene todo en su preciada mente… comience… tiene dos horas, la poción es complicada…

Hermione comenzó a trabajar, pero la ponía extremadamente nerviosa cuando estaba mirando fijamente lo que hacía o quizá lo que más la inquietaba era el hecho de que desapareciese en la oscuridad de aquel aula, quizá no verlo era aun peor.

-Añada el sándalo más tarde…- soltó la pequeña cuchilla de plata del susto al escucharlo detrás de ella, haciendo un pequeño ruido al caer sobre la mesa de madera.

-pero… en el libro…

-Granger…- se acercó más a ella por detrás- se que…- el cálido aliento chocó contra la nuca de la joven, es había encorvado un poco y la oscura y grave voz penetraba cada poro de su piel- …su lúcida pero limitada mente no sabe hacer otra cosa que memorizar lo que unas cuantas páginas le ordenan… pero esto… no es una lección nivel Longbottom en la que usted valla a destacar, debe utilizar sus sentidos en la elaboración… pensar un poco por sí misma, si es que es capaz… cosa que dudo, si algo falla su noviecito Weasley no estará para ayudarle, y tendrá que volver a empezar una y otra vez…

-Ron no es mi… novio

-como sea… utilice su sobrevalorado cerebro- Hermione se quedó cayada, no iba a parar de provocarla y lo sabía. Dejó a un lado las hojas de sándalo y continuó con el siguiente paso, vio que tomaba mejor color y textura, miró a Snape y lo vio con un gesto de obviedad, tras aquello volvió a tomar las hojas y a cortarlas en trozos pequeños.

-más grandes Granger…

-pero…- se cayó de golpe-… vale.- continuó cortando, hasta que lo sintió detrás de nuevo. Tomó el pequeño cuchillo de sus manos y las cortó rozándolas con la hoja del cuchillo sacándo un líquido verde oscuro que soltó un fuerte aroma a la planta. Eso la dejó con los ojos abiertos, cuando el hombre vertió el líquido de la hoja en el caldero y el filtro tomó un tono esmeralda muy bonito.

-Le gustó encontrar trozos de hojas en la poción multijugos en segundo año Granger?- ella tragó saliva fuertemente.- dicen que lo robado sabe mejor… pero no lo creo…

-…no- Que le continuase echando eso en cara era demasiado después de tantos años- fue necesario…- Severus se apretó más contra ella, le empezaba a hacer daño con la mesa que tenía en frente.

-sabe perfectamente que lo hubiese podido resolver de otra forma… pero claro… siempre cumpliendo las expectativas de esos dos zopencos no es así?

-no se meta con mis amigos!

-esos dos malditos vagos! Siempre llevándola por mal camino para aprovecharse de sus habilidades…

-usted no es quien para hablar de malos caminos Snape…- eso fue lo único que no debería haber dicho, el hombre le dio la vuelta bruscamente, tenía el rostro del hombre a un par de centímetros del suyo, estaba completamente hecho una furia.

-no se atreva a…- vio la mirada de la joven viajar hacia su cuello con dolor, dolor que le estaba causando el agarre del hombre más el que le causaba el hecho de ver eso, sabía que le dolía cuando se tensaba de aquella forma.

-una pena verdad Granger? Una pena que no me desangrara tirado en la casa de los gritos… no se preocupe… a mí también me hubiese gustado…

-es usted un idiota…-presionó aun más sus muñecas hacia atrás contra la mesa- profesor… me… está…

-…arguménteme esa falta de respeto insufrible sabelotodo…- la joven dejó salir un gemido, no sabía si de dolor o de cualquier otra cosa. Sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, No. Snape no iba a verla llorar. Intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Suélteme…

-oh vamos… explíqueme el por qué de su tesis sobre mi idiotez…

-yo jamás hubiese querido verlo muerto maldito bastardo!

-está sobre pasando el límite en una sola noche… increíble para una Gryffindor tan… decente como usted… y de eso hay poco- la soltó de golpe. La joven se enjugó las lágrimas y vio como el hombre se llevaba la mano al cuello en un gesto de dolor disimulado.

-hasta mañana…- Snape se quedó de pie contra la mesa mientras ella salía del aula.

Llegó hasta sus aposentos a pocos metros cuando vio que un pequeño frasco aparecía en su mesilla. Se acercó intentando calmarse y abrió el pequeño corcho respirando el suave aroma, se miró las muñecas, tenía pequeñas magulladuras por el fuerte agarre del hombre, se puso roja de ira y volvió a empezar a llorar. ¿Poción anti inflamatoria?

-Maldito cabrón!

Se tiró en la cama llorando, no por el dolor, pues ya no lo notaba si no por aquella actitud que tanto le dolía y no entendía por qué.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Ogro de las montañas con dolor de muelas… acabas de hacer de mi día un día muy feliz XD Merlín lo que me pude reír… como puede ver… Severus en su máxima potencia…_

_**YazminSnape:** No creo que vaya a ayudar a mejorar la situación de Hermione por ahora… solo esperemos que al menos se dé cuenta de que ella no está bien, de lo que ella ha pasado…_

_**Alexza Snape:** Ese carácter taaaan agradable… te entiendo, como siga así va a acabar con la pobre joven…_


	6. Chapter 6- Duele escuchar

Hermione se sentó en la cama y tomó el frasquito de nuevo tras desvestirse, lo miró una última vez y decidió dejar de llorar y calmarse. Pero le daba tanta rabia…

Vertió algunas gotas de poción en sus muñecas, donde tenía las magulladuras y se dio un suave masaje, se quedó mirándoselas unos segundos, estaba segura de que Snape no había querido hacerle daño, si no, no le hubiese hecho aparecer el frasco. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado permisiva… o quizá no, sabía que él estaba mal… pero no conseguía comprender por qué.

La poción comenzó a hacer efecto a los pocos minutos y sintió como el dolor en sus muñecas se iba calmando. Solo deseaba dormirse y no pensar más, y a pesar de tardar un tiempo considerable al final lo consiguió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor bastante fuerte en las muñecas, el efecto de la poción se había pasado y eso definitivamente no era una buena noticia, se vistió y subió a desayunar intentando olvidarse del dolor, se encontró con Albus por el camino.

-oh Hermione querida! Buenos días!

-buenos día profesor Dumbledore…- el anciano la miró con sospecha.

-te ocurre algo pequeña?- Hermione negó.

-no… iba a desayunar…

-oh te acompaño entonces- la joven sonrió y caminó hasta la mesa de profesores junto al director de Hogwarts. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo dando respuestas cortas al director y se levantó despidiéndose a toda prisa y saliendo por la puerta trasera, lo que no sabía era que cierto profesor que acababa de llegar a la escuela se había fijado en ello y había salido detrás de ella.

-Hermione!- la joven se dio la vuelta sorprendida por la voz que reconoció a los pocos segundos.

-Remus! Por Merlín que haces en Hogwarts? Qué alegría verte!- abrazó al licántropo.

-Albus volvía anecesitar un profesor de defensa y aquí me tienes… me han dicho que ayudarás a Mcgonagall al mismo tiempo que tomas tus avanzadas no es así?

-Hermione asintió- pero el rostro de Lupin le decía que algo no iba bien.

-te has ido muy rápido del desayuno no crees?- la joven miró a los lados algo nerviosa- Hermioe… estás bien?

-oh… si claro, claro! Solo… estoy cansada

-como llevas lo de…-la luz desapareció de los ojos color miel.

-voy… acostumbrándome a ello, estar sin ellos es raro, pero debo seguir…- Lupin sonrió pero miró la muñeca que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta de los aposentos de la joven.

-santo Merlín que te ha pasado? Eso debe de dolerte!

-tuve… un accidente ayer en mi primera clase con una de las pociones…- Lupin volvió a mirar las magulladuras, no se creía ni una palabra… y ella lo sabía agitó la varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco que Hermione ya sabía que era.

-cúrate eso… nos vemos en la comida- Hermione sonrió, pero le entró pánico al ver que Lupin no subía las escaleras, si no que se dirigía hacia la clase de pociones, y posiblemente al despacho de Snape. Mierda.

Se metió a sus aposentos, aquello no iba a traerle nada bueno, se sentó en la cama y decidió que leería hasta la comida.

La puerta del despacho de Snape hizo un ruido sordo al abrirse de golpe.

-que… demonios haces tú aquí, Lunático…- Lupin se acercó confiado a Snape.

-te veo desmejorado Severus…

-me da igual como me veas Lupin, que quieres…

-Hermione.- El rostro de Snape cambió por completo- que pasó ayer Severus….

-ella te ha…

-No. Pero las magulladuras de sus muñecas no dicen lo mismo, que demonios le hiciste…

-nada! Yo no… no quería hacerle daño siempre tiene que abrir su maldita bocaza de niña sabionda!

-Severus! Mira… se que…- Snape encaró a Lupin- … se por lo que has pasado, se que lo de estar herido de…

-Mira Lunático no quería hacer daño a vuestra niñita de oro, no voy a dejar que te apiades de mí, no le voy a dejar a ella y mucho menos a ti!

-todos hemos perdido algo Severus! No tienes por qué pagarlo con alguien tan débil ahora como Hermione! Teddy se ha quedado sin una madre, Molly sin un hijo todos! Todos! Hemos perdido a gente!

-débil? Oh vamos tiene a esos dos zopencos! Siempre le ha sido suficiente con eso! Porque no ahora? La traga libros tiene una crisis personal, por Merlín! Incluso tiene a sus…

-sus padres están muertos estúpido!

Severus se quedó en silencio, desvió la mirada de los ojos enfurecidos del licántropo.

-tiene a Weasley…

-Ron Weasley está prometido con la señorita Lavender Brown…

-A Potter…

-Ginevra Weasley y él se casan este verano…

-maldita sea! Tiene a sus libros!

-como eres tan idiota Severus, eres tan penoso que te ahogas en ese maldito vaso de Whisky de fuego por que ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerte sentir mejor a ti mismo! Al menos no lo pagues con una de las pocas personas en la orden que confiaban de verdad en ti y bien lo sabes Severus Snape!

Se volvió a quedar mudo y Lupin salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo. Sí, había sido un auténtico cabrón con Granger, pero él no sabía solucionar esas cosas.

Salió por la puerta de su despacho atravesando el aula de pociones sin saber ni siquiera que iba a hacer de paró frente a la puerta de los aposentos de Granger y tras respirar hondo tocó la puerta.

Hermione se sorprendió desde la cama de que llamasen a la puerta, si era Mcgonagall y tardaba pensaría que no estaba y eso sería perfecto, por lo que se quedó donde estaba, ya se inventaría algo a la hora de la comida.

_Oh vamos Granger… _volvió a tocar, pero la puerta no se abrió y volvió al aula de pociones, si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Hermione cerró su libro de pociones cinco minutos antes de la hora de comer, se puso los zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera del comedor, se sorprendió al ver a Snape sentado en su sitio, se sentó sin decir nada pero pudo notar que Snape había parado de comer y la miraba. Albus comenzó una conversación por suerte y la joven parecía querer comer e irse, Snape lo notó.

-Hermione querida tienes prisa?- Miró a Albus.

-oh… no, tengo que ordenar unos papeles…

-no deberías estresarte de esa forma joven, no te preocupes… seguro que Severus no tiene problemas con la hora a la que sean las avanzadas… verdad?

-Snape subió la vista cruzándose de pleno con los ojos marrón miel de Hermione, se quedó mirándola unos segundos.

-con su permiso… director…- se levantó y desapareció por aquella puerta trasera.

Hermione miró de nuevo al director intentando continuar la conversación hasta que terminó de comer y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

No hizo nada nuevo en sus aposentos, ni siquiera sabía se le apetecía enfrentarse a lo del día anterior en clase de pociones, aun así, se vistió y salió por la puerta, se encontró con el aula de pociones abierta y caminó a paso lento hasta la misma mesa en la que había trabajado la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa vio a Snape preparando algunos ingredientes, aminoró aun más el paso hasta que el hombre la vio y levantó la vista, no dijo nada y con un gesto hizo que se acercase a leer el título y a preparar el caldero.

-Poción… multijugos…- lo que le faltaba... Snape asintió como si nada- sabe perfectamente que sé hacer esta poción…

-entonces no le harán falta explicaciones Granger… la quiero perfecta en una hora…- Hermione asintió, seguía sintiendo la mirada de Snape clavada en ella-… Granger…

-si?- el hombre pareció pensar algo pero después volvió a mirar al libro.

-…nada. Comience.- ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a medir y cortar, se sabía aquella poción de memoria.

Mientras pasaban los minutos se empezaba a dar cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más seguir cortando, le dolían las muñecas se remangó un poco agarrándose una de ellas, la que más le dolía. Podía intuir a Snape por detrás de ella de nuevo, no sabía dónde.

Lo escuchó murmurar algo para sí mismo y sus pasos se alejaron hasta una de las estanterías del fondo del aula escuchó el sonido de algunos cristales y los pasos de nuevo, el hombre paralizó el fuego, ella lo miró confundida.

-que…

-no pensará trabajar así- se miró las muñecas.

-que le importará Snape…

-esa boca Granger…- tomó una de las muñecas de la joven y vertió algunas gotas extendiéndolas con cuidado, hizo lo mismo en la otra aprovechando que la joven parecía haberse quedado petrificada. Le quitó el cuchillo y las raíces que estaba cortando y volvió a hacer que el fuego se moviera. Le dio los ingredientes cortados a los pocos minutos, ella seguía mirándolo incrédula.

-le recuerdo que sigue teniendo una hora…- ella bajó de su nube y terminó la poción sintiéndose menos dolorida. Snape se acercó para mirar la poción.

-bien… mañana antes de la comida algunos de los alumnos del curso de recuperación, tendrán una pequeña clase de pociones para recuperar las últimas pociones que se dejaron sin dar dadas las circunstancias… dígale a la profesora Mcgonagall que se busque la vida porque va a encargarse usted de varias cosas, estaré en la clase, pero he de corregir y preparar algunas cosas, después de esta las clases oficiales no comenzarán hasta dentro de un tiempo como sabe…

-yo? Dar clase?

-si lo quiere llamar así… es una idea idiota de Albus, solo para que vean el castillo después de la guerra… llenar esto de imbéciles por puro placer… increíble.

-de… de acuerdo… y gracias…

-mañana no me las dará Granger… adiós.

-hasta mañana…

-sí…

* * *

_**Mamashmi:** Al menos Lupin le dio un buen aviso… pero claro, con Severus Snape nada es así de fácil…_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Sii…. Severus siempre con ese humor tan agradable y soportable… si es que es un trozo de pan… la persona más pacífica del mundo mágico… XD veamos que pasa ahora. Besos!_

_**YazminSnape:** Darse cuenta… lo veo difícil, ahora Lupin le ha puesto la realidad en la cara… veamos que hace nuestro murciélago… esperemos que se calme un poco XD…_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: ppppf… la sabelotodo debe hacer gala de sus dotes… la verdad yo tampoco podría callarme… y menos si va acorralarme de esa forma… uf 3 XD._


	7. Chapter 7- Sangre sucia

Hermione se fue algo más tranquila a sus aposentos, al menos todo había sido más tranquilo y el gesto de Snape había sido una forma de pedirle perdón y lo sabía, pues no había sido capaz de decírselo antes, controlar una clase no sabía si era algo que iba a poder soportar fácilmente, pero le hacía ilusión que le dejase una responsabilidad como aquella y además sabía que habría personas a las que estaba deseando ver… incluso Ginny le había dicho que podría pasarse por allí ese día.

Se metió a la cama mientras se mentalizaba de cómo podría ser el día siguiente, su mente le daba vueltas a qué demonios le había dicho Lupin a Snape para que este se tranquilizase de aquella forma e hiciera eso por ella, pero eso no lo sabría y era hora de dormir. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente descansara.

Snape decidió que había sido suficiente por ese día también, que demonios se había creído ese perro? No hacía falta que la defendiese, si al menos Albus se hubiera molestado en contarle lo de Granger… pero claro, el maldito viejo loco daba por hecho que a él no le importaba una mierda… _espera… ¿acaso me importa?_

A la mañana siguiente una fuerte lluvia rodeaba el castillo, podían verse algunos alumnos del último curso extraordinario pasear por el castillo hacia el gran comedor. Hermione se levantó algo más animada esa mañana, se dio una ducha rápida y decidió ir a desayunar para después volver a bajar a las mazmorras y encarar aquel pequeño reto de Snape.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con Remus de nuevo que parecía que también subía a desayunar.

-profesor Lupin!

-Hermione! Como te has despertado hoy?

-bien, la verdad tenía ganas de ver esto algo más lleno, aunque solo sea por un día!

-sí, la verdad es que estaba muy triste, esto lleno de alumnos es mucho más… no sé cómo decirlo…

-Mientras encuentras el término más demagogo y vomitivo que encuentres Lupin, creo que podrías dejar a Granger ir a desayunar algo más rápido, tiene clase después…- Hermione se giró para ver a Snape a un lado mirando con rabia a Remus.

-oh Severus, no seas tan estricto, Hermione sabe que debe…

-Granger, venga algo antes tras el desayuno… tengo que indicarle un par de cosas...

-déjala desayunar en paz… Snape…

-hablaba con Granger Lunático, corre antes de que a Hagrid se le acabe la comida para su asqueroso perro, seguro que te ha guardado algo…- miró a Lupin una última vez con enfado en los ojos y después a Hermione apartando la mirada al instante y metiéndose en el comedor.

-y ahora que le pasa?- Lupin lo miró confuso, aquel hombre no tenía solución. Hermione se encogió de Hombros. Ambos entraron y tomaron sus asientos en la mesa de profesores comenzando a desayunar.

Pasó el desayuno conversando tranquilamente con Albus como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, vio a Parvati saludarla desde la mesa de Gryffindor y pudo ver a algunos Slytherin entre ellos Draco Malfoy sentarse en su mesa. Al terminar de desayunar se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera en cuanto vio que Snape se iba hacia las mazmorras.

Camino hacia la clase de pociones y cerró la puerta tras ella, vio a Snape sentado ensu mesa habitual y se acercó a él.

-simplemente les hare aparecer las instrucciones en la pizarra solo pase por las mesas para indicar los fallos y mirar cómo van Granger, es sencillo…- ella asintió cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto poniéndola de los nervios, vio a algunos de su casa y a Ginny entre ellos ponerse en el lado contrario a los Slytherins, todo era un alboroto.

-silencio…- la clase se quedó muda y no le hizo falta ni levantar la voz- Bien… supongo que todos sabeis el nulo propósito de esta clase… tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra y dos horas… la señorita Granger se encargará de pasar después para supervisarlas… comiencen…- todos corrieron a los armarios de los ingredientes, parecía haber un extra de tensión en el aula de pociones y la joven sentía una mirada azul encima suyo todo el rato, solo esperaba que Malfoy no le causara problemas.

Tras pasar la primera hora se pasó por primera vez entre las mesas, indicó un par de fallos a Parvati quien volvió a comentar lo bien que le quedaba la ropa de bruja. Pero no le ayudó sabía que tenía la mirada de Snape encima, al llegar al caldero de Draco tragóa saliva.

-mida las cantidades… señor Malfoy, podría ser peligroso que las eche de esa forma…

-no necesito sus consejos… profesora

-yo creo que sí…- Draco se levantó del pupitre y Snape dejó la pluma sobre la mesa.

-oh vamos padrino! De verdad vas a dejar que esta sangre sucia nos corrija?- Hermione se apartó un par de pasos del caldero de Draco, negó con la cabeza para sí misma pero no funcionó y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y como estallaba en llanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Draco se quedó blanco al ver como Snape tiraba el pergamino con rabia y se levantaba directamente hacia él.

-maldito niño mimado, no te… atrevas a volver a utilizar ese término delante mio!- lo agarró de la túnica tirándolo de su asiento- lo has entendido?

Draco solo gimió algo que no entendió, lo soltó al escuchar el portazo de la joven y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Granger!- pero la joven no se paró.

-Granger! Pare!- pero la joven se metió en sus aposentos cerrándolos de golpe con magia estampándole la puerta en la cara al hombre.

-Severus que ha pasado?

-oooooh vete perro, siempre tienes que estar por aquí abajo? Creía que dabas defensa!

-Severus que demonios ha pasado ahora?

-Draco la ha insultado en medio de la clase y ha salido corriendo…

-que le ha llamado?- Severus se puso blanco…

-Severus! Que le ha llamado?- abrió la boca pero no salía nada.

-s..sangre… sucia…- Lupin se acercó a la puerta, sabía que no iba a abrirle a Snape, tocó la puerta.

-Hermione soy Remus, vamos… abre…- la puerta se abrió sola lentamente. Eso ofendió a Snape hasta la médula. Pero Lupin no entró, le hizo un gesto y Snape asintió.

-entra- el hombre así lo hizo, la vio llorando sentada en la cama, le cerró la puerta a Lupin y se acercó a ella.

-Granger…

-si va a reírse de mi salga de aquí…

-Granger por favor…- la joven levantó el rostro llorando.

-que ridículo verdad? la primera vez que doy clase y ni siquiera puedo soportar un simple insulto! Vamos ríase! Usted piensa lo mismo de mi que Malfoy!

-yo no defiendo esos términos Granger! Yo no pienso que usted sea inferior por esa idiotez soy mestizo por Merlín! Draco es un niño mimado con ideas algo estúpidas metidas en la cabeza debería saberlo tan bien como yo!- Hermione dejó de llorar y se le quedó mirando.

-estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo…- Snape se acercó un poco y se sentó en la cama dejando una distancia prudente.

-no le dé el gusto a Malfoy de saber que le afecta, debe tener claro que eso son solo palabras… y la palabra de Draco vale poco…

-Gracias…- se secó las lágrimas pero aun temblaba, Snape tragó saliva.

-iré a controlar a esos trogloditas… quédese aquí si quiere, la veré en la comida, la cena o… en su clase. Hermione rio y asintió de nuevo y el hombre salió de allí rápido dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

No subió a comer, prefería quedarse descansando, pero a la hora de la cena se vistió con algo más de energía al saber que el castillo estaría medio vacío de nuevo y paseó haciendo el camino algo más largo hasta el gran comedor.

Se sentó junto a Dumbledore tras comprobar que Snape no estaba allí y conversó con él mientras cenaban tranquilamente.

Al terminar se tomó alg más de tiempo en despedirse de Albus, no quería preocuparlo, y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

-Hermione

-si profesora Mcgonagall?

-se me ha olvidado decírtelo antes, pero me gustaría que hiciese tú mi jornada de vigilancia por los pasillos esta noche… se que debes descansar pero he de preparar algunos papeles…

-no se preocupe profesora Mcgonagall…

-Siempre hay un par de profesores haciéndola, gracias querida…- Hermione le sonrió y continuó su camino hacia el aula de pociones. Una vez allí vio que Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio y continuaba preparando algunos horarios para los de primero, se acercó un poco más, Snape levantó la mirada.

-ha venido a observarme Granger?

-yo eh… vi que estaba… y…

-Granger…- se levantó dejando la pluma en el tintero y movió vagamente la mano haciendo que los pergaminos desapareciesen de las mesas.-…elija usted que hacer, no pensará hacer simples pociones todos los días verdad?

-como hizo quello con aquellas raíces? Lo del líquido… a veces hace cosas que no entiendo…

-a veces Granger, lo que dicen los libros no es lo único que se ha de hacer, siempre hay formas mejores, y solo probándolas sabrá si lo son…

-me gustaría aprender a…

-a?- Hermione rodó los ojos, era cruel.

-a saber cuando no debo hacerles caso a los libros…- Snape sonrió de forma socarrona de lado, eso iba a ser extremadamente divertido.

-a que espera entonces?- caminó hacia uno de los armarios que había dentro de una pequeña estancia de apenas tres o cuatro metros, la joven entró detrás de él. Snape tomo algunos frascos y se apoyó en la escalera que subía a los estantes más altos.

Se los mostró esperando a que le indicase que era cada uno con solo verlos.

-Acónito, agua del rio… Lethe, Coclearia, Descuarinia Sophia, Seta venenosa…- el hombre levantó las cejas-…no sé de dónde, Bezoar, Díctamo y…- miró las hojas del interior del bote, Snape lo abrió e hizo levitar una de ellas.

-tóquela y dígamelo…- Hermione sonrió.

-no pienso tocar una ortiga señor...- Snape volvió a dejar salir una sonrisa torcida…

-bien… ahora venga…- Hermione estoró el brazo hacia su libro.

-no quiero que toque ese libro Granger…

Ella sonrió y dejó el libro siguiendo al hombre, eligió la poción cicatrizante para esa vez, era sencilla pero sin hacer caso a un libro seguro que Snape se lo pasaría bien. Pasó la hora entre el humo del caldero y los sarcasmos del hombre al ver la dificultad que tenía la joven de no mirar el libro.

-no, no, no…. Granger… no memorice, arrastre la hoja de plata así…- se colocó detrás de la joven haciendo que esta se tensase por completo- presione levemente con la mano…-tomo la de la joven con la suya bastante más grande, de pronto se tensó él también y se separó de ella.

-creo que… es suficiente por hoy…- Hermione le medio sonrió y asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-a dónde se cree que va?- Hermione se dio la vuelta extrañada aun estaba afectada por lo de la clase de pociones de la mañana, y no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-a mis aposentos?

-valla…- la ceja se le levantó peligrosamente- y yo que la creía más responsable… no era usted la que tenía que sustituir a Mcgonagall esta noche?

-si… pero voy a dejar mis cosas…

-claro…

-estará usted por el castillo? Tiene…

-yo siempre estoy por la noche Granger… nunca se lo ha contado su amiguito Potter?

-pare…

-dese prisa…- Hermione asintió y se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en sus aposentos para después subir las escaleras de las mazmorras y comenzar a vigilar el segundo piso.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Como ves, comienza la tensión… y Lupin empieza a llevarse la parte mala, y eso que el pobre hombre solo es un buen amigo… XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Ya sabes, el estilo Snape puede ser algo difícil, pero es adorable… supongo que le costará decir las cosas así que… que mejor que los hechos?:3!_

_**Alexza Snape**: Lupin siempre tan adorable… pero siempre llevándose la parte mala… de noche por los pasillos de Hogwarts, promete X3_


	8. Chapter 8- Ronda por los ¿escoberos?

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos, procurando ir tranquila y dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día, subió al tercer piso, pensando que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la biblioteca, aquel siempre había sido su área favorita. Rió para sí misma al recordarse entre las montañas de libros mientras Harry y Ron la buscaban, y ahora estaba sola recorriendo aquellos pasillos vacios.

Se paró a mirar la puerta de la biblioteca, aun tenía algunas roturas por la guerra, pero el arco de la misma estaba condenadamente perfecto.

De pronto escuchó pasos que caminaba hacia ella doblando la esquina, al escuchar el maullido de una gata apagó el_ lumos_ y simplemente aumentó su paso sin ser consciente de que no pasaba absolutamente nada si Filch le pillaba pero aun no estaba acostumbrada a eso de ser docente en Hogwarts, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta que dejó de escuchar el maullido a lo lejos, un fuerte golpe contra algo entre duro y mullido contra lo que ya se había golpeado antes la dejó helada.

-lo que hacen las malas costumbres verdad Granger?- Hermione levantó la mirada lentamente a pesar de saber de sobra quien era-… si me hubiese dicho que me iba a echar tanto de menos para lanzarse a mis brazos de forma tan efusiva le hubiese dicho que se quedase en las mazmorras conmigo… o quizá huía de Filch?

-yo… no…

-yo no…- la imitó humillándola.

-me ha asustado señor, y al estar acostumbrada al hecho de que no debemos ser vistos a estar horas en los pasillos…

-muy gryffindor… si me disculpa… - hizo un amago de irse hasta que la voz de la joven hizo que se parase.

-p…puedo ir con usted?- la ceja del hombre se disparó- me da… un poco de…

-miedo?

-no!

-bien, pero no moleste…- _que no moleste yo? _La cara de indignación de la joven hizo sonreír con maldad a Snape quien siguió andando esperando a que la joven corriese a su lado, estuvieron en silencio durante unos veinte minutos hasta que la joven abrió la boca.

-profesor…

-no aguantaba más verdad Granger?- Hermione enrojeció completamente.

-…siempre cubre las guardias del castillo? A qué hora duerme?

-me gusta cubrirlas Granger, es relajante, y duermo cuando puedo… - ella solo asintió y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo escuchó pasos dirigiéndose exactamente hacia ellos, Snape hechizo la varita de Granger apagándola y apagó la suya propia. Al escuchar a Albus hablando tranquilamente con Remus, Hermione solo escuchó una última palabra antes de sentir que una fuerza la empujaba hacia el interior de un espacio muy, muy apretado y completamente a oscuras.

-Mierda!

-mmmppppphhf!

-sssh! Maldita sea Granger…- susurró-… no me apetece volver a cruzarme con Albus y el perro por Merlín cierre la boca…- Hermione se quedó callada, apretada contra el pecho del hombre, al escuchar los pasos alejarse respiro hondo.

-un escobero señor?- ahora le tocaba a ella reírse de Snape.

-Granger….

-y decir que usted se ha reído de mi por huir de Filch… Dumbledore, en serio? – intentó no reírse y paró de pleno al sentir como Snape tomaba aire y la al hacerlo la aplastaba más contra la pared.

-no juegue Granger… no sabe lo que es tener a ese viejo preguntándole imbecilidades cada tres minutos…

-esto está muy oscuro…- su cuerpo tembló cuando la voz del hombre retumbó en sus oídos, ahora sí que no paraba aire entre su cuerpo y el de Snape. Pero ella no debía prestarle atención a eso.

-asustada Granger?- ella negó con la cabeza pero después supo que Snape no podía verla-… oh yo creo que si…

-no…

-un poco… tal vez?

-no… solo…

-soy yo o continúa dándole vueltas a lo de esta mañana?- Hermione solo bufó- no debería Granger… ya le he dicho que esas palabras no tienen valor alguno…- la joven bufó de nuevo intentaba no llorar, que no le doliese, Severus la sintió moverse un poco.

-Lumos…- la luz de la varita de la joven se encendió, hizo un esfuerzo por subir su brazo izquierdo y lo remangó con dificultad, se apuntó con la varita, Snape miró la cicatriz con odio.

-maldita sea, no… fue…

-sí, fue Bellatrix, pero ahora ella está muerta, y es ridículo que siga dándole vueltas tiene razón…- Snape paró su varita antes de que apagara la luz.

-eh Granger… no es ridículo, no es la única que está marcada, así que no lo subestime, solo digo que no le dé vueltas, eso no vale nada…- Hermione apagó la luz de la varita en una especie de trance por lo que el mago le había dicho, sintió la mano del hombre agarrar su brazo y pasar sus dedos por la cicatriz para después bajar la manga.

-Es solo una cicatriz…- No siguió con la frase, pues sintió como según soltaba el brazo de la joven esta se abrazaba lentamente a su cintura temblando.

-Gr…gra…nger… que…- la joven no respondió, y Snape dio gracias a que no hubiese luz para que Granger no pudiera ver que tenía el rostro completamente rojo. _Qué demonios haces mujer?- _tiene…. T…tiene frío?-_sí, no puede ser otra cosa Severus._

-No…- _vendito sea Merlín!_ Se grito irónicamente en su cabeza, esa niña estaba loca- gracias.

-por qué?

-por lo que ha dicho…- Snape se destensó cuando ella aflojó el abrazo, pero gracias a ese lugar tan apropiado, nótese la ironía, la joven seguía envuelta en la capa que estaba empezando a mutar su función a la de una manta.

-que tierno Granger…- dijo con sarcasmo, eso había que arreglarlo. La joven apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho del hombre.

-hay poco espacio aquí…

-sí

-ya…- se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Snape volvió a tomar aire, profundamente volviendo a notar su pecho presionarse contra ella.

-Parece que ya se han ido…- Hermione asintió, se movió hacia la puerta pero al rozar a Snape se quedó pálida. El hombre rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas, seguía sin verse nada, hasta que ambos salieron y el hombre alumbró con la varita.

-Lumos…

-así mejor…

-si… será mejor que la acompañe a las mazmorras…

-valla

-aun me quedan algunos modales Granger…- ella asintió y caminó bajando los pisos con tranquilidad entre los oscuros pasillos, al llegar hasta la puerta de los aposentos de la joven ambos se pararon.

-bien… ya está…

-si…

-quiere… un té o algo?- la joven se dio cuenta de la idiotez que acababa de salir por sus labios.

-son las dos de la madrugada Granger…- Dio un paso hacia ella pero se quedó quieto- y…

-lo sé. Será mejor que vaya a dormir…

-si…

-hasta mañana.

-hasta… mañana Granger…

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** no creo que se la fuese a enseñar por gusto por que pensaría que a él no le importa, pero sí en una situación tensa… y como siempre aprovecho para meter a Severus en un pequeño escobero… XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Sí, se lo dijo, ahora solo hace falta que Severus no lo lie todo…_

_**YazminSnape:** Si, pero ya sabemos que Severus es un especialista en liarla después de que empieza asentirse cómodo, y parece que Granger empieza a tensarse también… viva los escoberos apretados… X33_

_**Alexza Snape:** La oscuridad siempre ayuda un poco! Ya quisiera yo darme una vuelta a esas horas por ahí!_


	9. Chapter 9- Despiste

La joven miró una última vez a Snape alejarse hacia sus propios aposentos en las mazmorras y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Eran las dos de la mañana, es que estaba loca? Un té? Merlín…

Se desvistió y se metió a la cama con un libro de transformaciones, solo deseaba que el día siguiente fuese más tranquilo que ese, no estaba para emociones como aquellas y menos para darles vueltas, ya tenía suficiente con lo que tenía.

Dejó el libro a un lado para dormirse a los pocos minutos, era tarde después de todo y debía descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó demasiado pronto, y con una sensación demasiado extraña también, se sentía inseguro por algo y esa era una de las sensaciones que más detestaba, lo hacía sentirse débil.

Se levantó de la cama tras haber dormido apenas una hora, y llenó un vaso con algo de Whisky de fuego, eso antes de subir a desayunar seguro que no era sano. Se vistió con magia y salió de las mazmorras hechando una mirada a la puerta de los aposentos de Granger por el camino, subió los pisos hasta llegar a las puertas del comedor.

-Severus! Hijo no tan rápido, como fue la mañana?

-mierda…

-como dices?

-aun no ha comenzado la mañana Albus…- el anciano sonrió.

-al menos has subido a desayunar… dime que tan van los preparativos para las clases? Y las clases con la adorable señorita Granger?- Snape tragó saliva.

-bien… y Granger… trabaja bien…- Albus volvió a sonreír, ese hombre lo hacía demasiado.

-bueno, vamos a desayunar entonces!- ambos entraron al gran comedor, había algunos profesores sentados ya y Minerva estaba de pie al lado de la puerta trasera hablando tranquilamente con Hermione.

-como estás pasando estos días querida?- la joven vio entrar al director sonriente con Snape a pocos pasos detrás de él, se quedó mirando unos segundos, Minerva llevó la mirada en la dirección de los ojos miel.-Hermione?

-oh… eh bien… sí…

-estás bien?

-si! Si… creo que… debería sentarme y comer algo…- Minerva la miró extrañada y asintió caminando hacia su sitio. A los pocos segundos Albus tomó asiento a su lado, miró a su otro lado y Snape la miró un segundo antes de sentarse.

-hola…- la voz grave.

-hola…- no sabía que otra cosa contestar.

-Buenos días querida! Severus me ha contado lo bien que progresas en clase!- _de donde demonios se había sacado eso ese vejestorio? _Comenzó a desayunar en silencio al igual que Granger sin prestar demasiada atención a las estupideces de Albus.

Tras el desayuno Hermione subió a la torre a ayudar a Mcgonagall con el programa de clases, la mujer la miraba de una forma un poco extraña, parecía estar analizándola, y eso la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Profesora… ocurre algo?- Minerva cambió la cara por completo de pronto.

-oh no querida… solo me preguntaba qué tan están yendo tus clases…- Hermione apartó la mirada un segundo, después sonrió.

-oh… muy bien, son muy interesantes profesora, gracias por preocuparse…- Mcgonagall sonrió y asintió.

-me alegro joven… creo que será suficiente por hoy, te aconsejo que te relajes esta tarde, has hecho un muy buen trabajo.- La joven sonrió y se despidió de la anciana mujer. Salió de su despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras, descansaría un rato y después subiría a comer algo. Se tiró en la cama agradeciendo que todo estuviese yendo algo mejor ese día, solo esperaba que nada alterase aquella paz. Leyó un rato y salió de allí en dirección al gran comedor, viendo que el sitio a su lado estaba vacío, suspiró, aquello era extraño y solo esperaba que no fuese por el pequeño accidente de la noche anterior o por su comentario, era una idiota.

Comió con rapidez y fue a las mazmorras, caminando rápido, tenía una ligera sensación de nervios, que no sabía de dónde venía, cuando sus piernas pasaron de largo sus aposentos y se dirigieron en una puerta que se perdía entre la oscura profundidad del pasillo, llamó efusivamente a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe de forma molesta, pero la cara del hombre cambió al verla.

-que se le ofrece Granger?- La mente de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas para volver a quedarse en blanco. A qué demonios había ido allí?

-emm yo… eh… pues…

-si? Señorita Granger?- al ver a la joven en blanco, sonrió con crueldad, eso era muy extraño- Granger… tiene se encuentra bien?

-si…

-tiene algo que hacer ahora?

-no…

-pase.- _¿qué?_

Entro al despacho de hombre, una réplica de la clase de pociones, estanterías y estanterías llenas de cosas, algunos calderos, velas, poca luz y libros.

-la verdad me viene bien, creo que aprovecharé su confusión para que me ayude a ordenar los horarios terminados…- Hermione ni siquiera pensó, asintió y se sentó Severus negó e hizo que una silla se pusiera al lado de la suya en la mesa.

-no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo sin mis indicaciones…- Hermione asintió de nuevo mirando a la silla nerviosa y se sentó, haciéndolo él a su lado.

Trabajaron hasta la hora de la clase de la joven saltándose la cena, al terminar Snape rompió el silencio.

-parece cansada Granger…

-oh , no… estoy bien, no se preocupe…- la ceja de Snape se disparó al verla frotarse los ojos.

-valla a descansar.

-pero y la clase?

-mañana tendrá doble… vallase a descansar…- Hermione se levantó y medio sonrió, Snape se sentía generoso, valla peligro.

-gracias señor…

Snape hizo un ruido y se quedó mirándola salir, Hermione respiró hondo fuera del despacho liberando toda la tensión acumulada.

Decidió que dormiría un rato y subiría al baño de prefectos algo más tarde. Un buen baño caliente en un lugar como aquel le sentaría de maravilla.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Yay! Mil gracias por el MP, sabes que me encantó su contenido, así que el próximo capítulo será interesante… (Mwahahaha…)_

_**YazminSnape:** Pues si encuentras uno ya me puedes dar la dirección de la tienda… no me importa viajar si hace falta…. XDD_

_**AlexzaSnape:** oooh… habrá algunas cuantas de ahora en adelante… lo juro :3_

_**Nuane**: Encantada de leerte de nuevo por aquí y encantada de que te guste! Espero que sigas leyendo :D._

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Muero contigo… pero eso no es nada… habrá más…_


	10. Chapter 10- Cálida Intrusión

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta que la joven acababa de cerrar, había algo que lo inquietaba, y que demonios lo había llevado a retrasar la clase? Que le importaba a él que Granger estuviese cansada? Se sentó en su escritorio haciendo que la silla a su lado desapareciese y llenó el vaso de Whisky de fuego unas cuantas veces vaciándolo lentamente en su boca. Mucho mejor.

Hermione despertó a la hora y media de haberse dormido plácidamente, solo esperaba que su cabeza estuviese algo más en su sitio después de haber dormido un poco. Se puso algo más cómoda con unos pantalones muy cortos grises de algodón fino y una camisa color vino por encima, tomó su bata negra y se la puso encima. Tras aquello salió de las mazmorras en dirección al baño de prefectos, caminando despacio y pensando ya en aquellos maravillosos grifos enormes con diferentes aceites y esencias. Respiró hondo.

Disfrutaría aquello.

Se paró frente a la puerta y sonrió para sí misma abriéndola y deleitándose al ver que no había nadie. Entró y sacó la varita susurrando algo, la puerta quedó absolutamente bloqueada con magia. Nada ni nadie la molestaría.

Encendió los grifos viendo como la monstruosa cantidad de agua llenaba aquel confortable espacio, aromas a canela, menta, hierbabuena… se quitó la bata mirándose en un espejo que había al borde del agua. Algo hizo que continuara mirándose al espejo mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa, dejó la bata y la ropa en el borde y se metió en el agua caliente.

La relajación al momento fue máxima, se tapó un poco con la abundante espuma solo por darse seguridad a sí misma, se relajó mientras miraba las cristaleras de sirenas, aquel lugar era condenadamente perfecto. Un ruido la alarmó, se tapó aún más con la espuma, escuchó una risa chillona.

-Peeves?- nadie respondió.

-oh, ya te habías olvidado de mi Herms?- la joven reconoció la voz chillona y aquella forma de llamarla tan impertinente.

-Mirtle…- el fantasma se metió de golpe en el agua y Hermione se tapó con los brazos como pudo a toda prisa.

-Hermione! Oh que haces aquí? He escuchado que ayudas a Mcgonagall…

-si… Mirtle… me gustaría relajarme no te ofendas… pero podrías dejarme sola?- miró a Hermione con un gesto de ofensa pero la cara le cambió a una sonrisa algo malvada.

-oh… valla… no querrás recrear lo del escobero verdad?- Hermione se tensó por completo.

-que…

-oh Peeves me lo contó, él estaba entre dos de los muros molestando a los cuadros, cuando vio como Snape te empujaba dentro del escobero y me contó que dentro estuvisteis muy juntos… la profesora Granger esta portándose mal?- Hermione se sobresaltó.

-no!

-oh yo creo que si… Snape? Que desagradable…

-Mirtle! Snape me metió en el escobero porque… porque… yo no quería encontrarme con Mcgonagall, había discutido con ella y…

-y ese abrazo?

-le estaba dando las gracias! Por… por ayudarme a huir de ella…

- No te creo…

-Mirtle! Como puedes pensar… eso es estúpido!

-am… bien. Bueno, te dejo con tu baño… después de todo quien podría querer a Mirtle…- flotó dando un grito hasta uno de los retretes dando un grito y se metió de golpe en él. Hermione sacó una mano del agua y bloqueó las cañerías con un hechizo. Respiró hondo.

-Snape… maldita sea…- se hundió un poco más en el agua y se pasó una mano por el vientre, ya había madurado y todo seguía tan torcido para ella como lo había hecho siempre se levantó mirando hacia abajo, claro que había madurado. Salió del agua para cepillarse el pelo con más tranquilidad, se sentó en un borde que había al lado de una fila de lavabos y se cerró la bata para no pasar frio por estar desnuda, comenzó a pasar los dedos por el suave cabello castaño ondulado.

Escuchó a alguien maldecir al otro lado de la puerta. Y sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

-quien demonios ha hechizado esto…- es escuchó un susurró y un golpe en la puerta, esta se abrió de pronto.- Hermione dejó de tomar aire.

-yo…

-maldita sea! Es necesario que cierr…- miró la ropa de la joven en el suelo y después a ella con aquella bata negra.-ah…

La joven asintió certificando los pensamientos del hombre.

-lo siento si quería… yo… me iba ahora…

-no… yo…- dio un par de pasos hacia la joven para hablarle de más cerca- solo venía a por unas toallas, al parecer las mazmorras no existen para los elfos domesticos del castillo…- Hermione sonrió.

-no debería de ser tan duro con ellos…

-siempre es igual Granger, pronto lo pasará a usted… - tomó un par de toallas de una de las estanterías y se quedó quieto un segundo.

-podría pasarme la ropa?

-disculpe?

-podría pasarme la ropa que hay al lado de…

-oh… sí…- tomó la ropa de la joven y se acercó a ella tendiéndosela, la puerta sonó de nuevo, al parecer abriéndose. Y Severus no quería que lo volviesen a acusar de molestar a Granger, siempre tenía que aparecer alguien? La empujó llevándosela con él dentro de uno de los cubículos de los baños, la dejó con la espalda contra la pared pegada a él. Los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos por completo, y ni siquiera respiraba, miró al hombre un segundo encontrándose con los ojos negros, escuchando pasos andar por el baño de los prefectos.

-oh no, alguien dejándose la ropa aquí de nuevo, pobre…- Lupin de nuevo. _Siempre Lupin?_

Al fijarse en que solo llevaba puesta la bata la joven dejó salir un suspiro de vergüenza, Lupin pareció pararse y los pasos cambiaron de dirección.

-hay alguien ahí?

Nada.

Comenzó a abrir las puerta de los baños y seguro que si los veía ahí Snape se llevaba una buena bronca pensando que se estaba metiendo con ella, un pensamiento estúpido pasó por su cabeza. En fin, en su vida había hecho muchas estupideces… por una más seguro que no moría.

Miró una vez más a Snape quien parecía tensó al ver las puertas abiertas escucharse cada vez más cerca. Los ojos negros se abrieron por completo al sentir como la joven se ponía de puntilla y empujándolo empotraba la espalda del hombre contra la pared contraria atrapando sus labios y colgándose de su cuello, al principio sintió que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho, pero inexplicablemente a los pocos segundos se vio a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados respondiendo al beso con ganas y rodeando la cintura de la joven, no tardó en empujarla a ella contra la pared, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Snape miró a Lupin sorprendido un segundo, pero Hermione parecía seguir a lo suyo.

-oh, muy buenas noches… mis disculpas…- y sin más cerró la puerta, saliendo del baño de los prefectos igual que había venido con una sonrisa. Hermione bajó al lado sano del cuello del hombre aprovechando que este seguía mirando la puerta, dejando suaves besos en él.

-ya se… aah… ido Granger… que…- la joven continuó sin escuchar al hombre en aquel momento le daba igual Lupin, le daba igual el castillo entero- qu…- lo calló volviendo a atrapar sus labios, y haciendo que el hombre se pegase más a ella en un impulso levantándola ligeramente y profundizando el beso, ambos pararon tiempo después con los labios hinchados y jadeantes. Se miraban con confusión. Hermione no soportaba aquel maldito silencio.

-supongo que hoy no es tarde para ese té…

-son las…

-las diez…

-no… no es tarde…

-bien…- el hombre se agachó a tomar lo que había tirado al suelo cuando la había empujado.

-su ropa…

-Gracias…- salió del pequeño cubículo detrás de ella, sin perderla de vista y aun temblando.

-hay una puerta trasera, lleva directamente a las mazmorras…

-ah… de acuerdo…- siguió al hombre completamente sonrojada.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Bah, una buena ducha nunca está mal! ;) en fin, un buen método el de Hermione no crees? XD eso si que es ser una sabelotodo…_

_**SailorMercurioneptune:** mmmh… yo creo que o hace falta responder a ello, ya responde por si sola… y uno que yo se me lo hace igualmente… besos!_

_**YazminSnape:** casi… XD pero aun así los resultados siempre son los esperados… viva el baño de prefectos! :3_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Aquí lo tienes! Si… pero Herms ya ha comenzado a actuar más que medio raro… y al parecer Sev no se queja XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Creo que esta vez Albus tardará algo más en meter mano… pero lo hará… si señor… XD cuidate tu también!_


	11. Chapter 11- Pequeñas palabras

Siguió al hombre hasta la pequeña puerta de madera vieja que había al otro lado del baño de prefectos, llegaron hasta una escalera de piedra en espiral que parecía bajar sin fin, la bajó manteniendo distancia con el hombre y aun mirando al suelo avergonzada, atravesaron otra puerta encontrándose de pleno con el pasillo principal de las mazmorras, Snape se paró y miró a Hermione unos segundos. La joven lo entendió y se adelantó al hombre hacia la puerta, la tocó y esta se abrió lentamente, le hizo un gesto invitándolo a pasar…

Miró la habitación de arriba abajo.

-acogedoramente Slytherin eh Granger? Ha cerrado la ventana al lago?

-me dan algo de miedo las sirenas del lago, son una especie algo siniestra…

-no como en los cuentos muggles?

-desde luego… no… -se cerró mejor la bata nerviosa y dio un suspiro, sentándose en la cama.

-Granger…- la joven lo ignoró haciendo un gesto y movió una de sus manos en un gesto cansado, dos tazas de té caliente aparecieron y una de ellas flotó hasta el hombre.

-Siéntese si quieres… solo está la cama, pero es cómoda…

-Granger no me ignore…- la joven se dio la vuelta dejando su taza sobre la mesilla de noche.

-lo siento de acuerdo? Yo…

-por qué lo ha hecho?

-no quería que Lupin le criticase pensando que me estaba molestando, sabe tan bien como yo que es lo que pensaría…

-solo?

-solo qué?

-solo por eso?- La joven dio un sorbo a su taza antes de que el hombre se sentara en la cama a una distancia prudente.

-no creo que mañana de tiempo de dar una clase doble con ese horario…

-Granger…- la vio temblar, se acercó a ella y se quitó la capa echándosela encima a la joven- …por qué.

Hermione le miró un segundo, se encogió en la capa, intentando calentarse.

-me alegro de que esté vivo sabe… se que no me creerá pero realmente me alegro…- Snape suspiró con los ojos clavados en ella.

-creo que es la única…

-no… y aunque lo fuera me seguiría no importando en absoluto…

-no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-lo hice por que quise y por lo que ya le he dicho…- Snape se le quedó mirando, la joven solo se esperaba un buen cabreo por parte del hombre, pero lo vio suspirar.

-querer… como va alguien como usted a querer hacer eso… no era necesario que hiciese eso por ese perro…

-lo ve! Ni siquiera usted! Tan horrible soy? Claro que quería hacerlo!

-soy un asesino amargado, ahora lisiado y un peligro para usted, no pretenda que me crea esa idiotez Granger- acercó su rostro al de la joven, estaba muy… muy furioso-… no va a reírse de mi… y no voy a permitirle demostrar ningún tipo de… compasión por mi…- la joven miró como los finos labios se movían cortando y pausando las palabras amenazadoramente.

-Snape…-dijo su apellido vacilante-… hubiese sido una pena que la herida de la serpiente lo hubiese afectado más, jamás lo hubiese deseado…- Snape se acercó aun más, aquello lo sacaba de quicio pero no podía dejar de acercarse a aquellos labios, a aquellos ojos color miel profundos…

-y por qué Granger?- la joven rozó los labios del hombre solo un segundo, solo un simple roce.

-tiene… una voz… muy bonita…- la ceja de Snape se alzó, pero no tardó en rozar él mismo los labios de la joven y tras aquello besarla con sumo cuidado, hasta que ella comenzó a responder. Fue lento hasta que Hermione decidió bajar muy lentamente por la mandíbula del hombre y de nuevo a la parte sana de su cuello, aquello pareció alterarlo más, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro ronco, así que Severus Snape tenía sus debilidades eh?

Volvió a sus labios atrapándolos lentamente, el hombre la miró con miedo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a sucumbir a los suaves labios de la joven la separó lentamente.

-esto… es una estupidez Granger… esto no…

-cállese… no haga eso ahora…- la joven parecía comenzar a dejar que la voz le temblase. Snape la miró y sonrió de medio lado, sería un cabrón pero por nada del mundo debía hacer eso.

-mañana… debo ir a Hogsmeade para ordenar reemplazar los calderos de la clase de pociones… podría venir… ahora debe descansar…

-no se vaya…

-Granger… las tres escobas es un lugar más cómodo para hablar no cree?- ella asintió lentamente, le sorprendía que Snape estuviese teniendo tanto tacto con ella, pero lo notaba nervioso.

-la clase…

-oh si…- la miró malicia fingida y se acercó a ella-…seguirá siendo doble…

Las piernas de la joven temblaron.

Se acercó un poco más a ella.

-buenas noches Granger…- se dio la vuelta al parecer para abrir la puerta y salir pero la joven lo tomó de la muñeca dándole la vuelta sin que lo esperase y dej´un rápido beso en los finos labios.

-buenas noches…-entonces sí, respondió, Snape volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa torcida.

Cerró la puerta dejando a la joven escuchando únicamente sus pasos alejarse hacia sus aposentos.

* * *

_**YazminSnape:** ooh y creeme habrá más… ya sabes, esto es como siempre, a envidiar a Granger XD_

_**Diosa Luna:** Siento haberte sacado de tus casillas XD es un fallo horrendo… mil gracias por la corrección :3 que pasará? Uuuh… eso ya lo veremos, por ahora va bien no?XD_

_Besos_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Esos fantasmas son casi peores que Albus XD… pero nadie supera al viejo Dumbledore…_


	12. Chapter 12- Una copa

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, no podía creerse aquello, no entendía lo que sentía ni las sensaciones que estaba golpeando su cabeza de pronto. Aquello era una locura y lo de Hogsmeade la había impresionado enormemente, y el comportamiento nervioso de Snape la asustaba de forma considerable. Como demonios se había atrevido a besarlo de esa forma? Y la invitación?

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

Se metió a la cama y se durmió rápido por el cansancio, pero sabía que el día siguiente sería extraño, y a pesar de que esperaba que no fuese así, posiblemente difícil.

Severus caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta sus aposentos, dio gracias a que estaban cerca de los de la joven y cerró la puerta pegando su espalda contra ella y respirando alterado. Qué demonios había sido eso? Se había dejado llevar como un crio sin importarle nada en absoluto e incluso se había cayado las dudas para no ver a Granger sufrir. Ella le importaba? Granger no mostraba pena por él, solo dolor, mucho. Y aquello le hacía sentirse tan bien cuando ella estaba alrededor que aquello llegaba a asustarlo.

Tardo en quedarse dormido, pero lo consiguió dos horas antes de volverse a levantar, al menos el whisky de fuego había ayudado en algo. Miró su chimenea y consideró utilizar la red flu, pero sería algo ridículo al estar a tan solo unos pocos metros de sus aposentos, por lo que decidió esperar al desayuno, y tras vestirse, salió de las mazmorras de camino al gran comedor.

La vio sentada donde siempre, al parecer hablando con Albus. Tomó aire y caminó hasta su sitio, sentándose con lentitud, Hermione lo miró unos segundos y medio sonrió dándole los buenos día educadamente y de la forma más fría y cortante que pudo. El hombre terminó de sentarse y tras dar un sorbo al café susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

-vendrá a Hogsmeade?

-ir para que Severus? Habeis organizado algo?- la voz de Albus rompió sus esquemas, el anciano miró a Hermione ya que Severus parecía no tener respuesta.

-el… el profesor Snape iba a enseñarme algunos ingredientes y donde conseguirlos como… como un extra, ya sabe, por las clases…- las cejas de Albus se levantaron y los ojos le brillaron peligrosamente.

-oh, Severus! Pero eso es estupendo! Espero que os lo paséis bien jóvenes, te vendrá bien salir de este castillo hijo…

-ya salgo…

-no ha divertirte

-no voy a divertirme! Voy a… a… a lo que ha dicho Granger!- Hermione intentó no reir-… maldita sea Granger la quiero ver en diez minutos en mi despacho!

Y sin más salió de allí hacia las mazmorras completamente rojo. _Maldito viejo decrépito…_

Cerró la puerta de su despacho con fuerza, que demonios le estaba pasando? Podía sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago que desde pequeño no había sentido. _Maldita sea…_ escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y la abrió tras darle un trago al vaso de whisky de fuego que tenía en la mano. Miró de arriba abajo a la joven antes de dejarle pasar, pero manteniéndose cerca de ella.

-que le hacía tanta gracia Granger?- la joven apartó la mirada del hombre.

-nada… lo siento…- Snape la miró de forma irónica.

-acérquese…- la joven lo miró extrañada-…vamos.

Se acercó a él y el hombre la rodeó con la capa, haciéndola temblar, de pronto Hermione notó como una neblina negra muy espesa comenzaba a envolverlos, el pensamiento de lo que Snape estaba haciendo llegó a su cabeza. _Mierda._

-no, no, no, no… volar no!- pero ya era demasiado tarde sintió un fuerte impulso y no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, sería bastardo! Sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba eso! Se garró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del hombre, si lo ahogaba ahí mismo no se haría responsable, chocó contra el pecho de Snape con fuerza en uno de los callejones de Hogsmeade, se sentía mareada, Snape la sujetó.

-Granger, está bien?- la joven intentó posar la mirada sobre los ojos negros si que le diesen vueltas.

-maldito…- apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del hombre haciéndolo temblar-…bastardo…

Snape intentó no reír, sin duda lo era. La separó de él lentamente cuando sintió que se mantenía en pie.

-iremos a lo de los calderos primero después… después ya…

-las tres escobas? Cabeza de puerco… donde quiera…

-tres escobas?

-bien…- la joven siguió al hombre hasta la tienda de artilugios para pociones.

Vio a Snape unos pasos más atrás hablar con el hombre que solo asintió y le hizo firmar unos papeles, el hombre le hizo un gesto para que saliesen de allí y así lo hizo detrás de la joven, la miró unos segundos antes de encaminarse ambos hacia las tres escobas, el hombre abrió la puerta para que la joven pasara primero, lo cual la sorprendió.

Vió la cara de Rosmerta al verlos entrar, no sabía si era sorpresa al verla a ella o miedo al ver a Snape detrás. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, apartada de la poca gente que había a esas horas allí.

-vino de elfo?- la joven asintió y miró al hombre levantarse a la barra y tener una palabras rápidas con Rosmerta para después volver con las dos copas de vino de elfo. Se hizo un silencio algo extraño entre los dos.

-siento lo de Dumbledore esta mañana…- Snape sonrió.

-siempre hace lo mismo, ya se acostumbrará Granger… - silencio de nuevo.

-se preocupa por usted sabe?

-le vendrá bien después de utilizarnos a todos en esta guerra…- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-no le gusrade rencor era necesario…

-supongo… ha pensado ya que quiere hacer después de este año?- la joven miró a la mesa, se sentía perdida, y no quería pensar en ello.

-no lo se… había pensado en buscar un simple trabajo en Londres o… aquí en Hogsmeade…

-oh eso es algo de nivel Weasley…

-Snape!- el hombre sonrió.

-oh, de verdad usted puede hacer mucho más que eso…

-también había pensado en Hogwarts, se que la intención de Albus es que me quede y algo siempre me ha guiado hacia allí… cuando me mandó la carta, sentí que algo me guiaba hacia…

-hacia?- la joven se fijó en lo mucho que se habían acercado mientras ella hablaba, bajó la mirada a los finos labios unos segundos y volvió a los ojos negros.

-no lo se…

-es tarde… y su clase...

-doble?

-sí, comenzará en unas horas… debería descansar…- Hermione asintió aun pensativa en lo que acababa de pasar, y siguió al hombre hasta el callejón en el que se habían aparecido antes.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** no mueras! XD no te preocupes… no iba a daros lo que queríais de todas formas… lo veo un poco pronto… aun debo divertirme complicando las cosas un poco antes de eso XD MWAHAHAHAHAHA._

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** a que sí XD veamos que hace ahora que la tendré recluida a la pobre mujer…_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** oh será un gran día… créeme XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Tardé un poco más, pero estaba agotaaada XD ahora veamos que se me ocurre para el castigo…_

_**AlexzaSnape**: LOL lo de la saliva me mató XD, Y si… es un trozo de pan… duro, pero un trozo de pan al fin y al cabo…_


	13. Chapter 13- No puede quedar así

Una vez en el callejón, Snape le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él y la joven así lo hizo, temblando por saber lo que tocaba en ese momento. Enterró el rostro en el pecho del hombre, eso lo extraño y lo hizo temblar, de pronto escuchó la temblorosa voz de la joven al mismo tiempo que la sentía rodearlo.

-p…puede ir más… despacio esta vez?- miró hacia abajo al suave cabello castaño e hizo un gesto de conformismo a pesar de que ella no le estaba mirando, sabía que hacer eso en Hogsmeade sin la velocidad suficiente podría asustar a más de una persona, se estaba volviendo demasiado compasivo. Y un idiota también.

La joven sintió como se elevaba rápido, pero no a la velocidad a la que la había llevado hasta allí, aumentó un poco la marcha hasta que sintió que se agarraba más fuerte a él y un gemido de temor le avisaba de que debía ir más lento, al disminuir el ritmo un poco, el agarre de la joven se aflojó enterrando el rostro en el cuello del hombre y acariciando su nuca lentamente mientras él la sujetaba. Pudo escuchar un suspiro, y al mirar hacia adelante se fijó en que iban directos hacia la torre de astronomía.

-Señor!- el hombre pareció salir de sus pensamientos y giró bruscamente antes de terminar contra el muro de piedra.

-pe…r…perdón…- la joven asintió y el hombre volvió a descender en una de las puertas traseras del castillo. La soltó lentamente y apartó la mirada a los pocos segundos.

-vaya a cenar… yo… ya sabe a que hora es la clase…- la joven solo asintió en un trance parecido al del hombre.

-señor…

-si?

-vendrá a cenar?- el hombre la miró confuso.

-no tengo hambre Granger… hasta luego- se dio la vuelta caminando hacia uno de los patios del castillo.

-adios…- lo vio alejarse unos segundos y después caminó hacia el interior del castillo para dirigirse hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar, se sentó en la mesa al lado del anciano a quien saludó educadamente.

-joven, pasa algo?- ella lo miró algo confusa.

-no… solo estoy cansada señor…

-ha sido un día largo… dime, como fue el día en Hogsmeade?

-bien… aprendí mucho…

-Severus no ha subido…- ella tragó saliva, eso tampoco lo entendía ella.

-me dijo que no tenía hambre, que fuese a clase tras la cena y… supongo que también estaría cansado…- Albus asintió, pero veía algo apagado en los ojos ambarinos de la joven.

-Hermione, si ocurre algo sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros, puedes hablar ya sea conmigo, Minerva o Remus… con quien quieras… - ella sonrió y asintió mientras la comida de los elfos aparecía en la mesa y todos comenzaban a comer, la verdad, no tenía nada de hambre pero debía comer si quería mantenerse despierta durante la clase doble.

Al terminar, se despidió del resto de los profesores, pero antes de irse se acercó a Minerva.

-profesora Mcgonagall… podría…

-dime joven

-podría cubrir su guardia esta noche también?- Albus puso su atención en la conversación con una triste sonrisa, comenzaba a comprender.

Minerva miró a Hermione sorprendida.

-creí que estarías cansada, está segura de que quieres eso?- Hermione asintió.

-bueno, gracias pequeña, me haces un gran favor, perono duermas muy tarde…

-claro profesora… -y despidiéndose con la mirada de Dumbledore salió por la puerta trasera hacia las mazmorras.

Bajó las escaleras con tiempo, no sabía que la había llevado a pedir la ronda de vigilancia pero lo último que quería en esos momentos era meterse a la cama a pensar.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta sus aposentos, entró para dejar algunas cosas y tomar su libro. Salió de allí como había entrado y se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones a pocos metros de allí y abrió la puerta.

Vio a Snape en el fondo del aula en su escritorio, al parecer leyendo algo y se acercó lentamente.

-buenas noches…

-Granger…- la saludó bajando la cabeza lentamente y se levantó de su escritorio caminando hacia ella.

-diferentes tipos de bezoar… y pociones contra venenos con cada una de ellas…

-hay tres.

-bien… - caminó hacia el caldero de la última fila, haciendo que la joven lo siguiera.-sabe preparar la común Granger?- la joven asintió y fue a abrir el libro. Pero una de las grandes y pálidas manos del hombre la paró, tomándolo de las manos temblorosas de la joven.-ya sabe lo que opino de seguir los pasos… sabe prepararla, es decir, no necesita ayuda de esto…

Lo dejó lejos de la joven y se acercó a ella.

-comience…- Hermione hizo memoria y visualizó los pasos en su mente tomó todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a prepararla, podía sentir a Snape a su alrededor, mirando con cierto interés la concentrada forma de trabajar de la joven, sin embargo, no podía evitar parar y visualizar también las páginas del libro. Sintió a Snape detrás de ella.

-no haga eso.

Hermione se sobresaltó.

-el… el qué?- Snape se movió un poco más hacia ella.

-deje de pensar en ese libro…

-no tiene derecho a meterse en mi…

-no me he metido en su mente, puedo ver en que está pensando, utilice la lógica, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sacar eso sin necesidad de ese maldito libro…- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y medio sonrió. Necesitaba eso.

Continuó con los pasos, Snape haciendo pequeñas correcciones aquí y allá.

-bien… deje esa reposar y comience con el segundo tipo, será la última, le recuerdo que la clase es doble…

No dijo nada y continuó trabajando, hasta que volvió a sentirlo detrás de ella, dejó la hoja de plata sobre la mesa y soltó todo el aire que había acumulado por estar en tensión, no le servía de nada, Snape estaba haciendo eso a propósito. Suspiró algo cabreada y se dio la vuelta, subiendo la mirada por la altura del hombre y mirándolo con enfado a los ojos negros. Snape tenía un gesto divertido. _Maldito bastardo…_

-No puedo trabajar si está detrás mio de esa forma…- la ceja del hombre se alzó.

-por qué Granger?- tragó saliva.

-yo… no lo sé…

-no…- hizo una pausa lenta mientras se acercaba más a ella- lo sabe…- le susurró.

-Snape…

-es suficiente por hoy Granger… puede…

-va a hacer ronda esta noche?

-sí-caminó hasta estar frente a la joven al otro lado de la mesa- a qué viene tanto interés?

-a nada, solo quería saberlo… además, al parecer se le antoja considerablemente divertido eso de jugar con las personas… no creo que quiera hablar ni nada verdad? eso no va con usted, pase lo que pase…- lo dijo con tan enfado e ironía que dejó a Snape de piedra, tomó su libro de encima de la mesa y salió de allí, al bajar de su nube Severus corrió hacia la salida, le acababa de echar unas cuantas cosas en cara y él no se quedaría callado.

-Granger!- no paró- maldita sea Granger!

-quizá piense lo mismo que Draco… no? – a que venía ese enfado repentino? Eso lo ofendió, claro que él no pensaba eso!- la alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la agarró del brazo, dándole la vuelta con brusquedad.

-a las doce en punto en la torre de astronomía, si tiene que hacer algo más yo que usted correría…

Eso la puso aun más furiosa, siempre tenía que quedar por encima! Siempre!

-hasta luego!

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Eso hubiese destrozado todo el "romanticismo" del momento... demos gracias a que la joven tiene un buen estómago XD_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Oh te comprendo, yo lo hubiese hecho en primer año desde el primer momento en el que atravesara la puerta del gran comedor... pero claro, hay que ser románticos XD_

_**YazminSnape**: oh, al menos esta ves fue más delicado... Cuídate!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Oh pero ella aun lo niega... al menos a sí misma, démosle tiempo... :3_


	14. Chapter 14- Y confesárselo a la luna

Caminó hecha una auténtica furia hacia sus aposentos y tiró el libro de pociones a la mesa, se sentó en la cama, al menos hablarían. Pero qué demonios iba a decirle? No le parecía normal que después de besarla… aunque ella fue quien comenzó… qué más daba? Ella lo había hecho con una excusa y una buena razón si señor! Y él simplemente lo había hecho cuando no era necesario. Conclusión, él la había besado y después había actuado como si nada, es decir, la culpa era de Snape?

-maldita sea!- a pesar de que solo las paredes de sus aposentos podían oírlas le sentó bien decir aquello en alto, solo faltaba media hora para las doce, así que se plantó delante del espejo. Estaba desmejorada y lo sabía, decidió ponerse el vestido de bruja que se había puesto el primer día, era cómodo, y con una capa no pasaría frío. Se vistió y se acomodó un poco el cabello para después salir por la puerta caminando con tranquilidad, tenía tiempo de ir tranquila a la torre de astronomía, al comenzar a subir las innumerables escaleras, los nervios empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Al llegar a la enorme torre no vio a nadie, aun faltaban diez minutos, así que decidió deleitarse con las vistas de los terrenos de Hogwarts el bosque oscuro en todo su esplendor, el brillo de la luna sobre el lago dándole un tono azulado al paisaje, las montañas imponentes le trajeron un millón de cosas a la mente, aun recordaba al fénix sobrevolando la torre… continuó mirando las calmadas aguas, los ojos se le humedecían, pero no era momento de ponerse precisamente sentimental, o quizá sí.

-Bonita vista, eh Granger?- ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, aquella voz no necesitaba ser verificada para saber a quién tenía a pocos metros.

-sí…- lo vio apoyarse a su lado en la barrera de la torre, mirando a su alrededor, tras algunos minutos se quedó mirando a la joven.

-Bien Granger… ahora va a decirme sobre qué quería hablar antes?- _cómo se atreve?_

-no lo sé… me preguntaba si tiene por costumbre eso de besar a la gente y después actuar como si nada…

-fue usted quien me besó!

-yo lo hice porque era necesario, usted me besó cuando Lupín se había ido!

-eso no es excusa!

-claro que lo es! Si tiene ganas de reírse de mí, si usted es un maldito monstruo sin sentimientos al que no le importa nada una mierda, al menos no lo pague conmigo!- Eso dejó a Snape más pálido de lo que ya de por si era.

-sentimientos?

La joven se quedó callada, no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a girarse hacia el paisaje.

Posó una de las pálidas manos sobre el hombro de la joven para que lo mirase a la cara.

-usted misma lo ha dicho, soy un monstruo verdad Granger? Yo vivo en las sombras, y tú… a pesar de ser una mujer inteligente, posiblemente la mejor bruja que ha pasado por este castillo en muchos años, y una mujer indudablemente preciosa, te estás dejando caer en mí mismo pozo, y ver eso es penoso…

-no quería… decir eso… y no creo que a usted le importe! Ni siquiera tengo ganas de planear un futuro! No tengo ganas más que de mor…

-ni se le ocurra decir eso!

-usted puede enfadarse por haberse salvado de aquel maldito bicho y yo no puedo estar cansada de todo lo que me rodea? Jamás he estado tan sola, tengo un aspecto horrible, no consigo verle sentido a las cosas y mis padres están muertos! Deje que me queje de lo que me de la real gana Snape!- el hombre se quedó en silencio, pero se acercó a la jovenlentamente, haciendo que le mirase otra vez.

-lo siento…

-no… es, debería estar quitándomelo de la cabeza a estas alturas ya… gracias por lo que ha dicho, pero no es necesario que lo diga por compasión, tengo espejos en mis aposentos, se como estoy…- Snape le hizo levantar la mirada de sus botas y se acercó más a ella.

-creo que me conoce poco Granger… eso de la compasión nunca ha formado parte de mis costumbres… y permítame decirle, que esos espejos deben de tener algún defecto si no le dejan ver lo endemoniadamente perfecta que es.

Hermione se quedó sin aire, subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello del hombre, la poso sobre el lado en el que sabía estaba la herida, él solo la miró antes de envolver su mano con la de él. Estaba fría y temblorosa. Se agachó lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, sin hacer nada más y aun sujetando la delicada mano de la joven, pensó que había metido la pata al no verla reaccionar, pero la joven respondió al beso lentamente, al parecer necesitaba hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando, con el brazo libre la envolvió con la capa para que dejara de temblar, la joven rió en sus labios. En hombre la miró confuso.

-que…

-murciélago…- Snape sonrió.

-sabelotodo engreída…- volvió a besarla con más confianza, pero aun de forma delicada sintiéndola temblar aun, la envolvió más contra él con la capa ante aquello, dejando los labios de la joven ir y simplemente teniéndola en brazos. Eso era demasiado nuevo.

-deberíamos ir… dentro, vas a enfermar…- Hermione asintió, pero no se movió, Sintió un fuerte mareo y tocó el suelo de nuevo con fuerza, se agarró a Snape para no caerse. Estaban en el pasillo de la noche anterior de guardia.

-que…

-aquí se está mejor… no?- ella asintió, se sentía tan a salvo que aquella sensación le daba miedo. Severus se acercó a ella al verla apoyar la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, ella agradeció aquello y lo hizo acercarse más, sin importarle en absoluto que incluso Minerva podía estar por los alrededores.

Le pidió permiso con la mirada para acercarse más. Y ella le dejó, haciendo que se agachase lentamente, para volverla a besar de la misma forma que el la torre.

-oh estáis aquí!- se separaron de forma súbita, la joven agarró al hombre del brazo por el susto- he interrumpido algo? Lo siento… estaba buscando a Minerva…

-Albus… no, no hemos visto a Minerva… -

-aun seguís con la ronda?

-ya… iba a… a… acompañar a Granger a las mazmorras, es… tarde- Albus miró a Severus con una sonrisa.

-me parece muy bien por tu parte, Severus…- miró a Hermione quien había tomado un tono rojo- Hermione…-se despidió con una leve reverencia y continuó por el pasillo.

Severus se giró lentamente para mirar a Hermione, estaba completamente sonrojada, y volvía a temblar.

-será mejor ir a las mazmorras ya, deberías estar descansando…

-no…

-Granger… vamos.- ella asintió sin negarse bajando los pisos, al atravesar las mazmorras volvió a sentir como mientras caminaba el hombre la tapaba con su capa de nuevo, se paró frente a su puerta.

-supongo que… hasta mañana…

-sí…- se acercó al hombre besándolo con suavidad, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas y haciendo que este se apoyase contra la pared de piedra, se separaron unos segundos.

-mañana… iré al knockturn… a por unos libros y frascos… podrías…

-claro…

-a las diez, en mi despacho…- Hermione sonrió y volvió a besar los finos labios con suavidad no dejando que se fuera.

-mmhGrammnger…- la joven lo soltó y volvió a sonreir, él dejó un útimo beso y se separó algunos metros.

-hasta mañana…- y sin más caminó hasta el fondo del oscuro vestíbulo.

* * *

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y espero lo sigas leyendo ^^_

_**Alexza Snape:** Pues ya lo sabes XD, pero nada es taaan fácil con Snape, veamos que pasa ahora… cuídate mucho!_

_**YazminSnape:** Yo pienso exactamente igual del hecho de… hundirse. Pero que mejor que un poco de amor de parte de cada uno, (por más que a uno que yo se le cueste un triunfo XD) para ayudarse a seguir adelante? (aaw… me ha quedado cursi a más no poder! :33333) en fin… besos!_


	15. Chapter 15- Callejón Knockturn

Lo miró entrar a sus aposentos y se quedó mirando el pasillo vacío durante unos segundos más, después abrió la puerta de los suyos y se metió dentro, apoyándose contra la puerta de madera.

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia su cama para sentarse en ella cansada, aun no podía creerse las reacciones que estaba teniendo ella, ni siquiera las que estaba teniendo él. Decidió que dormir sería una buena idea, el día siguiente llegaría pronto y aquello iba a ser muy extraño.

Severus fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha para despejarse, se deshizo de la ropa con magia y se quitó el vendaje lentamente, tras aquello encendió el agua caliente y se metió bajo ella, peinando el cabello negro hacia atrás y apoyando de golpe la espalda contra la pared, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, no tenía control alguno de las sensaciones que ella le causaba. Salió del agua y se volvió a curar aquella maldita herida que lo hacía todo más doloroso. Se metió en la cama sin ni siquiera molestarse en ponerse el pijama, sabía que no dormiría mucho, pero por alguna razón esa noche no podría pensar sentado, su cerebro no parecía funcionar correctamente.

La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar, despertando a Hermione con una extraña sensación, entonces recordó la noche anterior, la torre de astronomía, Snape…

Miró el reloj, aun tenía hora y media para prepararse, pero que se suponía que era aquello? Se metió a la ducha mientras pensaba en que se pondría, sabía que a Snape le había resultado nuevo y seguramente agradable verla con ropa de bruja y no con ropa muggle, así que al salir de la ducha hizo salir de su armario una túnica negra igual a la de color vino, iban al Knockturn, no a HoneyDukes, así que aquello sería más que adecuado. Cepilló y secó el cabello castaño oscuro que tanto había cambiado desde su primer año se vistió y subió a desayunar al gran comedor.

Al entrar por la puerta trasera y ver la larga figura negra en una de las sillas comenzó a temblar, se acercó lentamente y dio gracias a que el anciano la vio y sonrió.

-Hermione querida! Buenos días!- la joven se sentó sonriendo manteniendo la calma.

-buenos días profesor Dumbledore…- miró a Snape a su lado unos segundos, ambos bajaron la mirada a sus respectivos platos al instante.

-hola…- susurró la voz grave casi sin que se pudiese escuchar.

-hola…- otro susurro de la joven.

-algún plan para hoy querida?- Hermione se puso completamente roja al escuchar a Albus.

-oh… eh… no, sí bueno la verdad es que…

-oh si es algo personal me quedaré callado y seguiré disfrutando de esta deliciosa tostada…- la joven sonrió asintiendo y después miró a Snape de nuevo, volvió la vista a la jarra de café en la que él también se había fijado y llevó la mano hacia ella, al rozar la del hombre ambos metieron las manos debajo de la mesa entrelazándola por el susto, Snape miró a la mesa de Slytherin alterado mientras Hermione observaba lo preciosas que habían quedado las estatuas recién pulidas de Filch. Se soltaron con lentitud, rozando aun las puntas de los dedos, hasta dejar de tocarse, había un silencio sepulcral en su lado de la mesa, Albus concentrado en su tostada pero atento a todo Snape rojo y Hermione contemplando lo hermoso que era el techo hechizado del comedor.

-con… permiso…- el hombre se levantó y salió por la puerta, la joven hizo lo mismo a los pocos minutos, mirando el reloj y dirigiéndose directamente a su despacho.

Tocó la puerta nerviosa y esta se abrió sola al instante, a un ritmo lento… entró con tiento buscando al hombre con la mirada, al girarse para mirar se encontró de frente con el pecho del hombre, subió la mirada.

-hola…- el hombre se acercó a ella despacio, agachándose levemente en modo de saludo- yo… la verdad, nunca he estado en el knockturn por placer me da algo de…

-miedo?

-si…- el hombre rodó los ojos.

-no va a pasarle nada…- otra vez de usted?- le recuerdo que va conmigo?- Hermione asintió algo molesta- …venga.

Se abrazó a la cintura del hombre y sintió un fuerte mareo, comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la gente del Callejón Diagón, al tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaban en una pequeña calle estrecha que se encontraba entre el Knockturn y el Diagón.

-ya estamos… quiero que… no se separe de mi, y pongase la capucha de la capa…

-pero por qué?- Snape se puso la suya propia y la miró dciendole que no quería escuchar una palabra más. Ella obedeció en ese mismo instante, y se sintió atraer hacia él y rodeada por una capa aun más gruesa y grande que la suya. Se sonrojó por completo y vio a Snape sonreír de lado.

-iremos a Borgin y Burkes y a la librería Serpiente Espinosa primero… después ya veremos… - Hermione asintió seguro que a en la librería preferida de Snape no vendían precisamente cuentos muggles.

Caminó aun pegada a Snape hasta llegar a la puerta de la oscura librería, estaba comenzando a llover, así que ambos entraron adentro la joven detrás del hombre con algo de miedo, el hombre que había sentado en un escritorio se levantó con una sonrisa macabra, el hombre encorvado y desaliñado de acercó a ellos.

-oh señor Snape… cuanto tiempo… y eso que hule tan bien es una joven? Traes compañía por lo que veo…- Hermione se escondió un poco más detrás de él con miedo.

-por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Busco los dos ejemplares de los que te hablé aquella vez… rápido…- dijo Snape con suficiencia y autoritarismo.

El extraño individuo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió entre las estanterías, Hermione se fijo en la cantidad de libros sobre magia negra y artes oscuras, criaturas tenebrosas… que había en aquel lugar, pero no demasiado, estaba demasiado ocupada manteniéndose prácticamente dentro de la capa de Snape.

-aquí tiene Snape…- el hombre se acercó al mostrador para pagar dejando a la joven un segundo sola, volvió a su lado e hizo que anduviese a la salida de la librería. Caminaron algo más rápido por las oscuras calles hasta meterse en un callejón donde había algunas personas bebiendo y conversando contra una pared, todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Snape, al darse cuenta de quién era a pesar de la capucha todos continuaron conversando como si nada, pero las miradas se clavaron en la joven, el hombre la presionó contra él y la cubrió más con la capa acelerando el paso hasta llegar al mostrador de la tienda.

-vamos adelante…

-yo…

-prefiere quedarse aquí fuera Granger? Sola?- ella no dijo nada y abrió la puerta entrando y él hombre lo hizo detrás sonriendo para sí mismo. Hermione ya conocía al encargado de aquella tienda de haberlo visto con Harry y Ron, se tapó mejor con la capucha.

-Snape… buenos días, que te trae por aquí hoy?

-venía a por algunos frascos, los venenos y antídotos no se mantienen en el aire como bien sabes…- el hombre se fijó en la joven, Hermione apartó la mirada.

-que linda joven traes contigo… no tiene lengua? O se le ha olvidado hablar?

-al parecer todos en este callejón no saben hacer otra cosa que hacer preguntas, haz tu trabajo y traeme los malditos frascos…

-oh claro…- miró a Hermione una última vez-… Snape.

Le dejó los frascos encima del mostrador y tras pagar el hombre hizo salir a la joven como en la librería, cruzando la calle y pasando rápido entre la gente hasta llegar a uno de los pubs del Callejón Knockturn. Bajaron una larga hilera de escaleras, el ambiente se iba oscureciendo a medida que bajaban más metros, hasta lo que parecía un antro oscuro lleno de gente, caminó detrás de Snape hasta una de las mesas vacía en una esquina apartada de la gente.

-no creo que aquí vaya a encontrar más que Whisky de fuego Granger…- la joven asintió.

-Whisky está bien…- Snape se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la barra, para hablar con el camarero durante algunos minutos antes de pedir y volver con una botella de Whisky de fuego y dos vasos.

Se sentó frente a ella y llenó ambos vasos quedándose en silencio observándola después.

La joven se acercó el vaso a la boca, pero olió el contenido primero.

-no le aconsejo hacer eso…- la cara de la joven se contrajo.

-tarde…- Snape sonrió de lado y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al verla comenzar a toser tras darle un trago.

-oh… Gryffindors… pruebe a no respirar los primeros tragos, acostúmbrese antes…- Una anciana que estaba jugando al ajedrez mágico con otros magos y brujas de avanzada edad en la mesa más cercana rió también al ver a la joven atragantarse.

-oh jovencito… - la ceja de Snape se alzó ¿"jovencito"?-… deberías mezclarle eso con agua a la joven si es la primera vez… una Gryffindor en el Knockturn… eso es nuevo!- todos los ancianos eran iguales que Dumbledore? No quería envejecer jamás!

Todos los ancianos de la mesa asintieron y comentaron, lo guapa que era para ser una Gryffindor, Hermione enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Snape intentó ignorar a la señora.

-por cierto Granger…- la miró durante unos segundos buscando las palabras-…bonito atuendo… debería usar más el negro…- la joven sonrió poniéndose completamente roja, solo esperaba que la oca luz no dejase que se notara.

-gracias…- dio un sorbo a su vaso de nuevo haciéndole caso a Snape, esa vez le supo mejor, comenzaron a hablar sobre los libros que había comprado el hombre.

Snape acercó su silla a la de la joven sacando uno de los ejemplares y respondiendo a algunas preguntas de ella ante la atenta mirada del anciano grupo, tendría que ignorarlos, aquella conversación le gustaba y él de artes oscuras sabía para rato.

-estos libros parecen peligrosos

-son interesantes… nada es peligroso si se utiliza correctamente Granger…- Se fijó en la botella de Whisky de fuego y se quedó en silencio bajando la vista a los rosados labios de la joven.

-creo que iré al lavabo…- Snape se separó ligeramente y asintió.

-tenga cuidado…- ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pequeño y envejecido cartel que indicaba los lavabos. La miró caminar, hasta desaparecer dentro, no sabía si era el Whisky de fuego pero estaba comenzando a sentir un calor sofocante. La anciana voz lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-deberías ir joven…

-que le hace pensar que yo q…

-lo estás deseando!- dijo otra anciana bruja dejando una pieza de ajedrez en la mesa emocionada, Snape miró al baño y después a esos malditos vejestorios entrometidos.

-eso no sería nada adecuado…- uno de los ancianos hombres lo miró seriamente antes de dar un trago a un potingue verde de aspecto asqueroso y hablar.

-traer a una joven así a estos lugares tampoco lo es, jovencito…- paró unos segundos, Snape rodó los ojos-… debes saber que el tiempo pasa, las oportunidades se pierden, e incluso nosotros, seres con la vida ya perdida y condenados a las sombras de un antro sin vida, sabemos lo que duele eso… ve.

Snape se quedó mirando al grupo de ancianos sin palabras, la primera bruja le hizo un gesto hacia los lavabos, los miró. Se levantó de pronto sin saber por qué estaba haciéndoles caso y se dirigió hacia la puerta entrando de golpe y sin pensar.

Hermione se miró al viejo espejo durante unos minutos y decidió que necesitaba pensar un rato y hacer menos caso al "whisky de fuego" que corría por sus venas en esos momentos. Se fue a meter a uno de los cubículos del lavabo cuando alguien la empujó dándole la vuelta y cerrando la puerta con magia. Al rato no necesitó luz alguna para saber de quién se trataba tras dejar que la acariciase con suavidad y hacerlo agacharse para atrapar sus labios con necesidad.

* * *

**_Lo sé, soy un monstruo por dejarlo ahí, pero admitid que adoráis a los ancianos! XD Y sí, el próximo capítulo podría contener eso que todos/as queréis leer… lo sé…_**

_**YazminSnape:** Muchas gracias! Ya sabes… Snape es mucho de pensarse las cosas demasiado, igual que ella, pero al final sucumbe, o esperemos que así sea no crees? Besos!_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! :)_

_**Alexza Snape:** Como ves, si no puedo meter a Albus en el Knockturn meto a más ancianos… siempre lo hacen todo más fácil XD Gracias por leer! Y sí supongo que Severus ya esta lo suficientemente ardiente como para dejar de pensar de una vez XD._

_**MamaShmi:** Seh… Albus y su pesadez, al menos empuja un poco a Snape no? Lo de Lupin suena bien… creo que hará una pequeña aparición para sacarle los colores al pocionista…_

_**Lisicarmela:** Espero que te siga gustando, y gracias por leer!_

_**Seven-BrokenBones:** Comentarios como el tuyo son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, en serio, muchísimas gracias por comentar, y espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando el fic. Besos!_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Albus es un genio XD si… supongo que van compenetrando poco a poco…_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Nah, y si no está Dumby me invento más viejillos en los antros del Knockturn… la vida sin viejos metiches no sería la misma… todas lo sabemos XD_

_**Papillón69:** Mil gracias, espero que la sigas leyendo y por supuesto que te guste. Besos!_


	16. Chapter 16- Lluvia y dudas

Severus se sorprendió ante la reacción de la joven, sabía perfectamente que la había asustado, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta en la oscuridad de que era él, había reaccionado de una forma inesperada al hacerle besarla de aquella forma, iba a hacerlo de todas formas, debía admitirlo, pero la urgencia de Granger lo alagaba de alguna forma.

Se juntó más a ella al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir aquellas condenadas caricias en su cuello, la hizo parar, o de lo contrario no sería capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Separó su rostro del de ella un par de centímetros, viendo a duras penas por la poca luz como los ojos color miel lo miraban con un sentimiento nuevo para él. Volvió a acercarse para esa vez sí, ser él quien juntaba sus labios con los de la joven suavemente, lamió y mordió el labio inferior de Hermione con delicadeza pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso. La escuchó susurrar algo que no entendió y darle paso para permitirle saborear el interior de su boca, el dulce sabor de Granger mezclado con un halo de whisky de fuego lo comenzó a volver completamente loco.

Bajó sus manos a la fina cintura de la joven entre la capa y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola caminar hasta chocar con el lavabo del cubículo, quedado segundos después él sentado encima y ella sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

-no me esperaba esto de usted profesor…- Snape levantó una ceja parando un segundo y mirándola sonreír.

-yo tampoco Granger… yo tampoco…- volvió a atrapar sus labios con hambre, permitiéndole a su lengua rozar cada rincón de la deliciosa boca de Hermione.

En un impulso la juntó por completo contra él, haciéndola gemir en la boca del hombre.

Snape paró al instante, acarició uno de los suaves rizos castaños procurando relajarse. Se levantó haciendo lo mismo con ella y la beso con suavidad antes de tomarla de la mano y salir del baño a toda velocidad.

Hermione comprendió y lo siguió hasta salir de aquel pub y caminar cada vez más rápido hasta la estrecha calle en la que se habían aparecido. Severus atrapó sus labios de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se desaparecían, chocando con fuerza contra algo duro pero sin dejar de besarse. La joven se fijó en que estaba exactamente en la misma posición encima de él horcajadas, en uno de los bancos del pasillo entonces desierto de la torre de Gryffindor.

Podía sentir la necesidad considerablemente urgente de Severus crecer bajo ella, se rozó contra él en un impuso, haciéndolo gruñir, todo estaba oscuro ya a aquellas horas, y solo esperaban que no hubiese nadie merodeando por los pasillos.

Eres… condenadamente…- beso el cuello de la joven con necesidad-…perfecta…

La joven llevó una de sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón del hombre sorprendiéndolo, acarició con la palma de la mano el miembro del hombre por encima del pantalón negro aun sin desabrocharlo, los ojos miel se abrieron de golpe al escucharlo gemir gravemente y notar el tamaño del hombre.

-No sabía que ya habían dejado a alumnos quedarse aquí, sabéis que no soy partidario de quitar puntos, pero empezar así desde el primer día de estancia en este castillo me parece poco adecua…- La voz de Lupin se silenció en cuanto alumbro con la varita. –Por el amor de Merlín Severus! Es que las mazmorras no son lo suficientemente grandes y cómodas para vosotros dos?

Hermione miró el hombre lobo aun en shock, después miró a Snape que parecía estar igual.

-y por favor Hermione querida, quita la mano de ahí hasta que no estéis abajo! Tenéis dos cómodas camas donde elegir estoy seguro. Buenas noches…- Apagó la varita y caminó tranquilamente hacia el final del pasillo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Severus la hizo mirarlo tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad y la besó con suavidad.

-será mejor…

-sí… bajar- ella sonrió y asintió, sintió un último mareo y sus pies tocar el suelo, estaban frente a sus aposentos, ya en las mazmorras. Hermione lo tomó de la mano, sabía lo que pretendía.

-deberías descansar…- Hermione lo miró con desaprobación, solo lo hizo besarla.

-no quiero descansar… quiero quedarme con… tigo- el hombre sonrió de lado y rozó sus labios de nuevo, la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia el fondo de las mazmorras sorprendiéndola.

Hizo aparecer una puerta de madera oscura en la pared del fondo y la abrió, dejándola pasar a ella primero.

Miró la estancia amplia, presidida por una cama grande de sábanas negras, cortinas verde oscuro, paredes de fría piedra, una chimenea a un lado de la cama, un escritorio con un pequeño sofá y estanterías llenas de libros, todo pobremente iluminado con un par de velas.

Miró al hombre cerrar la puerta, y mirarla, Hermione se acercó a él para besarlo, se dejó, pero no le dejó profundizarlo.

-has dicho quedarte conmigo… pero vas a hacerme casi y descansar…- la joven bufó besándolo de nuevo y acercándose más a él.

-no quiero…- bajó la mano palpando con suavidad la enorme erección que presionaba contra los pantalones del hombre, la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida-… y tu tampoco…

Snape tembló y movió la cintura un poco hacia ella por el impulso ante aquel contacto.

-Granger… ugh… por favor, no quiero que te arrepientas mañana…- la joven negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello negro con suavidad. Lo empujó hacia la butaca que había al lado del escritorio.

-no acostumbro a hacer cosas de las que me vaya a arrepentir…- Snape caminó hacia el escritorio, intentando desviarse del camino que quería tomar la joven.

-vas a quedarte conmigo, pero vas a meterte a la cama y yo voy a darme una ducha, no hay más peros… no quiero correr de esta forma, esto es una locura…

-pero…

-Hermione…- Tembló al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la profunda voz, por primera vez en su vida. Snape estaba comenzando a quedarse sin barreras, sin excusas, la besó con parsimonia, con tranquilidad a pesar de que eso era lo último que sentía en aquel momento.

-lo siento… lo entiendo… pero me resulta difícil y me duele pensar que pienses que yo, yo jamás besaría a alguien por quien siento tan poco como para arrepentirme… profesor, lo siento- estaba enfadada, él no había querido decir eso.

-Hermione, sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso…- su mente paró un segundo, acababa de decir que sentía algo por él?- yo tampoco besaría a una mujer por la que no siento nada… pero no, yo… no quiero hacerte daño…

-hacerme daño?

-Oh vamos! Sabes quién soy, no quiero mandar todo a la ruina, y soy un especialista en eso te lo aseguro..- la joven solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él acarició el cuello del hombre comprendiendo el miedo que sentía, lo besó con suavidad.

-ve a la ducha si quieres, pero vas a dejar que te cambie ese vendaje después, no lo haces lo suficiente eso está claro…- Severus se encogió de hombros y asintió besándola con suavidad.

Hermione lo vio entrar al baño e hizo aparecer su pijama de seda de un color vino parecido al de la otra túnica, compuesto por un pantalón holgado y una camiseta de tirantes, probablemente se congelaría en las mazmorras con eso.

Snape se metió al agua fría intentando aguantar durante un rato, y no maldecir en alto, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero aquella vez no quería destrozarlo todo. Tras arreglar su "problema" salió del agua intentando entrar en calor de nuevo, y se puso el pijama de seda negro que hacía tiempo no usaba, pero no era cuestión de dormir en ropa interior con Granger, nada adecuado.

Sa lió del baño con el cabello aun algo mojado, sonrió el verla sentada en la cama medio tapada, parecía estar mirando el montón de libros que tenía en las estanterías.

-la mayoría los considerarías peligrosos…- la joven se dio cuenta de su presencia en aquel instante. Se le hacía extraño verle con pijama, lo tenía igual de abrochado hasta el cuello, rodó los ojos ante aquello, recordó la herida.

-insisto en lo del cuello…

-no es nec…- la mirada de la joven lo cayó, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la vio acercarse.

-_accio…-_ el hombre miró sorprendido como los botes y vendajes volaban hasta ella, sabía bien lo que hacía, podría ser una gran medimaga.

Cuando llevó sus manos el cuello de la camisa del pijama, él se tensó, Hermione se acercó más y desató los primeros tres botones, descubriendo la pálida piel. Se acercó a él para besarlo con suavidad.

-te duele al quitártelo?- Severus asintió, pero no pareció darle importancia y simplemente tomó la mano de ella y la dejó sobre la cama para tomar uno de los lados del vendaje y despegarlo rápidamente. Su rostro se contrajo por el dolor, pero se destensó a los poco segundos, dándole vía libre a la joven.

-deberías ablandar el vendaje con agua caliente primero, después no te hará daño, está rompiendo el tejido nuevo al hacer eso…- Severus la miró con cara de obviedad.

-no tengo tiempo para eso…

-no te da la gana de hacer eso…- no contestó y simplemente dejó que Hermione aplicase la poción cicatrizante en la herida con delicadeza y la tapara de nuevo.

-ya está.- se quedó mirando a los profundos ojos negros que la miraban a ella, y se acercó para dejar un suave beso sobre los finos labios mientras acariciaba el espacio de piel expuesta que la camisa del pijama le dejaba tocar. Snape se tensó aún más, podía sentir como el "problema" volvía, así que la besó una última vez y la miró son sarcasmo, la Gryffindor sacaba sus garras de una forma muy efusiva.

- te recuerdo que ahora debería estar en clase… conmigo... y desntro de diez minutos yo debería estar rondando por los pasillos…- la joven bufó y se dejó caer en la cama.

-no hay alumnos, sabes que no debes hacerlo!- en ese momento Severus se fijó en lo que ella llevaba puesto, el color era bonito sin duda, pero era camiseta no ayudaría en las mazmorras, se paró en los llenos pechos unos segundos, apartando la mirada con culpa después pero volviendo a mirar.

-vas a helarte con eso puesto, deberías taparte y dormir…- rodó los ojos ante la cara que puso Hermione- no, no voy a irme.-la joven sonrió y se quedó mirando como el hombre se metía en la cama y se daba la vuelta. Eso le dio vía libre a la joven tras verlo mover l mano y hacer que todas las velas y el fuego se apagaran. Estaba cansada de las dudas de Severus Snape.

* * *

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Aquí lo tienes, espero de verdad que te guste ;)_

_**Papillon69:** Como ves, me entro la decencia y los llevé a la cama, Severus lo pone difícil, no esperábamos menos, pero Hermione sabe conseguir lo que quiere XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** El próximo capítulo puede que te quite esas ganas, veamos que duro se pone Severus (eso ha sonado fatal, me refiero a su comportamiento… no a otras cosas. Bueno, y a eso también… XD) Besos!_

_**MamaShmi:** Seguro que es buena compañía!, aunque yo preferiría la de Severus en cualquier caso… ;)_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Nah, no hay nadie como Albus, pero al menos lo empujaron a ir tras ella, ahora veremos cómo se las arregla Hermione…_

_**PatybenededMalfoy**: Sí… esperemos que las estrategias de Hermione puedan calentar un poco al hombre de hielo XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Se me ocurrió de pronto, pensaba hacerlo con Albus, pero Albus no estaba, así que ellos fueron los elegidos! BESOS!_


	17. Chapter 17- Envenenada

Esperó un rato ya que sabía que el hombre aun estaba tenso por la nueva situación, se acercó un poco a él, dejando un suave beso sobre la ancha espalda, por encima de la tela, lo sintió temblar.

-estás dormido?

-mmmh?- dormido él? Eso sería nuevo, Snape rió para sí mismo… dormido.

-Severus?- sintió una punzada en el pecho, sonaba tan dulce en sus labios… se dio la vuelta lentamente, haciéndola sonreír, se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad, acariciando la cintura de la joven lentamente, pero paró aun dejando suaves caricias.

-no voy a romperme…- la acarició un poco más ante aquello y la besó con suavidad atrayéndola hacia él y dejando que se abrazase a su cuerpo, estaba tenso, pero podría acostumbrarse poco a poco.

-duerme… por favor, hazme caso esta noche sabelotodo- Hermione asintió, si quería que aquello fuese despacio ella estaba de acuerdo con ello, se sentía como la sensación más extraña del mundo tocar a Snape de aquella forma, verlo de aquella forma. Y se sentía completamente a salvo a su lado.

Fue cerrando los ojos ante la atenta mirada del hombre quien la seguía tocando con tiento, hasta quedarse dormida.

Severus despertó a las pocas horas, sabía que eran altas hora de la madrugada pero al ver al joven temblado la abrazó más a él, despertándola sin querer.

-lo siento… no quería…

-mmh que… ocurre- el hombre se quedó mirando a la joven con una sonrisa sarcástica. Granger medio dormida podía ser adorable.

- estabas temblando…

-hace algo de frio…

-debería ir a por una chaqueta o algo…- ella asintió, pero antes de levantarse lo besó con suavidad.

-tu ropa no está encima mío sabelotodo, date prisa o te congelaras, no es buena idea andar a altas horas por los pasillos de las mazmorras…- la joven sonrió y se levantó saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, ahí afuera hacía un frio terrible, eso debía admitirlo.

Unos minutos antes al otro lado del castillo un aun furioso Draco Malfoy decidió entrar de nuevo la escuela, su propio padrino lo había dejado en ridículo dejante de la sangre sucia, y a pesar de que su propio padre le había prohibido hacer nada en contra de Snape, según Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba ablandándose en su manera de manejar el tema de los sangre sucia. Sujetó la botella que tenía en la mano derecha con más fuerza. Aquello sería fácil, no había funcionado con Dumbledore en su sexto año, pero esto sería distinto.

Hechizó la puerta de la joven y consiguió aparecerse dentro al tercer intento, sabía poner buenos hechizos protectores la maldita.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa con una pequeña tarjeta, le habían ayudado a hacerla parecer de su grupo de amigos Gryffindor. Miró una última vez a la estancia y se desapareció. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Hermione llegó por fin a sus aposentos, abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y tomó una fina chaqueta de su armario. De pronto algo encima del escritorio al lado de su capa llamó su atención. Tomó la botella y leyó la tarjeta. Sonrió para sí misma, Gryffindors tenían que ser, que amables…

Tenía un aroma afrutado al abrirlo, mezclado con otro que no conseguía reconocer, abrió el armario para tomar una copa y probarlo, al darle un sorbo sonrió de nuevo, la verdad era un buen vino de elfo, pero tenía un toque extraño. Se encogió de hombros y salió de allí cerrando la botella y después la puerta. Se lo preguntaría a Severus.

Caminó un par de metros hasta sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho y como una especie de sudor frio comenzaba a recorrer su frente, se apoyó en la fría piedra, algo la estaba haciendo convulsionarse y el dolor crecía a cada segundo, cayó al suelo de pronto chocando contra la fría piedra y dejando que la botella hiciese un gran estruendo al caer y romperse.

Severus se levantó de golpe, que mierdas había sido eso? Salió por la puerta pero no vio a nadie allí fuera, hasta que distinguí un cuerpo en el suelo, intentando respirar pero sin conseguirlo y simplemente convulsionándose.

-Hermione!- corrió hacia ella y al ver la botella rota a su lado se esperó lo peor, sacó su varita u le mandó una señal a Albus con un mensaje para que bajara.

-Hermione, vamos… respira, por favor mierda! Respira!- por los síntomas sabía que había algo en esa botella que no era precisamente vino de elfo.

La agarró en brazos levantándola con suma facilidad y corrió hasta sus aposentos dejándola sobre la cama y pensando con rapidez. Volvió a salir corriendo hasta la clase de pociones cruzándose con Albus, Minerva y Remus, pero sin parar de correr, al ver la mirada de Albus simplemente le señalo sus aposentos y el anciano corrió hasta allí con los demás detrás.

Removió en los armarios lo más rápido que podía tirando varios frascos y francamente importándole nada en absoluto, uno de los frascos le cortó en medio de la mano.

-Mierda joder!- continuó buscando hasta encontrar un tarro con variosbezoar_, _tomó también una poción que sabía no le haría ninguna gracia a la joven. Volvió a correr hacia sus aposentos aun sangrando y abrió la puerta de una patada dejando los frascos sobre la cama mientras Albus intentaba reanimarla.

-sabes que hacer hijo? Está muy mal…- Severus la miró con dolor, los ojos de Albus brillaron.

-espero que no sea tarde…- susurró.

Tomó el frasco con un líquido de un color entre negro y morado y hizo que la joven lo tragase con delicadeza. Al verla toser con fuerza y agarrarse el vientre con dolor, la tomó en brazos de nuevo alterando a Mcgonagall y la llevó al baño. Mojó la frente de la joven con agua fría intentando mantener el rebelde cabello castaño hacia atrás. Todo fue silencio hasta que se escucharon los espasmos de la joven y las arcadas al vomitar de forma dolorosa y forzada. Al terminar la ayudó a limpiarse y enjuagarse la boca volviendo a darle algo de agua fría e la frente, estaba consciente pero aun no conseguía reaccionar, salió del baño con ella en brazos de nuevo, ante la atenta mirada de Albus y el resto. Sacó el bezoar y una botella de Whisky de fuego.

-qué demonios vas a hacer!- se escuchó a Minerva alterada.

-has visto a alguien a quien le guste tragarse una piedra a secas?- la mujer se quedó helada, el tono de voz de Snape la había asustado, el hombre le respondió con todo el dolor y la rabia que guardaba, no aguantaría escuchar nada en aquel momento y menos críticas de Mcgonagall.

Le hizo tragar la piedra a la fuerza haciéndole tragar el ambarino líquido al mismo tiempo para que no le hiciese daño al pasar por la garganta Hermione comenzó a toser agarrándose con fuerza a Severus y abrazándolo con dolor, podía sentir al bezoar desintegrándose en su interior y contrarrestando el veneno.

Lupin volvió con la botella rota y dejó que Severus la tomase acercándosela a la nariz lentamente, la cara de rabia del hombre creo de forma inminente.

-Severus?- el anciano lo miró preocupado- que es? Quien ha podido…

-hay una persona que tiene cierta debilidad por este veneno…- Albus lo comprendió, recordando el sexto año de Harry. Draco Malfoy.

-Severus relájate, tomaremos medidas cuando ella esté bien…- Snape asintió no muy convencido, lo sentía por Lucius, pero seguramente estrangularía a su hijo.

Hermione comenzó a respirar con menos dificultad pero aun seguía pálida y agotada.

-Albus deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.

-Minerva…- el anciano comenzó pero el licántropo le cortó.

-No creo que vaya a estar mejor en ningún lugar que aquí, seguro que Severus la cuida bien, te invito a un té… no te alteres…- La mujer miró al licántropo con indignación.

-vamos querida…- después miró a Snape y este le sonrió con falsedad cerrando la puerta tras ellos. La sonrisa desapareció entonces, se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hasta la cama. Estaba despierta y consciente, pero solo entreabría los ojos con dificultad.

-eh… sabelotodo…- la joven intentó sonreír tosiendo, con fuerza. La abrazó a él e hizo que se calmara.

-que… ha pasado…

-ssh, ahora duérmete, no voy a dejarte salir de aquí hasta el día de tu muerte de nuevo…- la joven sonrió y cerró los ojos abrazándose a él con las fuerzas que le quedaban sorprendiéndolo. No tardó en quedarse dormida olvidándose de todo, Severus acercó una silla a la cama y tomó el libro que había comprado en el knockturn, debería saber controlar la rabia que tenía dentro, se llevó la mano al cabello revolviéndolo con nerviosismo. Ahora debía estar ahí y no había escusa.

Se pasó la noche leyendo y parte de la mañana siguiente también, tomando pequeños sorbos de un vaso de Whisky a cada rato. Al medio día Albus tocó la puerta sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos.

El hombre abrió la puerta cansado.

-vaya hijo, no tienes buena cara… como está?- Snape caminó hasta la cama y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-dormida… respira bien y está descansando correctamente…- el anciano sonrió.

-ha habido suerte Severus, le has salvado la vida…

-supongo…

-bien, bueno… entonces me iré, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, pide lo que sea al gran comedor o a los elfos a la hora de cenar… - Severus asintió-… oh… y haría bien en peinarte un poco. El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después abrió la boca para contestar pero Albus ya se había ido. Fue al baño y se paró frente al espejo. Tenía el cabello más revuelto que Potter y un indicio de barba que le hacía verse aun más vil, sonrió para sí mismo, los sentimientos le hacían estragos desde luego. Escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante y salió a toda velocidad del baño.

-Severus…

-es…estás bien?

-si… yo sí pero a ti parece que te haya pasado una manada de centauros por encima…- dijo la joven bromeando, el hombre sonrió con ironía.

-tienes hambre?- ella asintió- eso es bueno… pediré algo a los elfos…

-qué hora es?

-has dormido toda la noche y todo el día…

-oh… yo tenía que ayudar a Mcg…-la cortó.

-eh… eso da igual ahora, vas a comer algo y después será tarde por lo que volverás a dormir…

-no. Estoy bien… de verdad, Severus- él se acercó a ella, y la besó con suavidad.

-come.- fue una orden y en ese mismo momento un pequeño elfo con un trapo verde apareció con una bandeja.

-gracias…- el ser hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-volveré cuando termines, voy a por unos papeles a la clase de pociones…- ella asintió.

-Severus…- él hombre se dio la vuelta-… te ves bien así- comenzó a reír y la ceja de Snape se disparó sacándole una sonrisa sarcástica. Así que a Hermione Jane Granger no le gustaba tanto lo pulcro y correcto. Bien.

* * *

_**Gabriela Cruz:** El próximo tendrá lo esperado, esta vez lo juro. Simplemente necesitaba hacer los sentimientos aflorar más, que mejor que el peligro para eso ;)_

_**Papillon69:** XDD oh creeme, ayer vi la película en la que Alan hace de Sheriff de Notthingham… (de ahí que me haya dado por desaliñar a Snape supongo…) eso va a hacer que en el siguiente capítulo necesite escribir un rated M… oh Alan… XD_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Yo ya lo hubiese atado a la cama… créeme._

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Oh yo creo que TODAS seríamos incapaces de negarnos… : )_

_**YazminSnape:** Seguro, Albus siempre está por detrás de todo… ese viejo… XD_


	18. Chapter 18- Explotar

Hermione comió lentamente sintiendo como el estómago dejaba de molestarle y comenzaba a sentirse completamente bien, Severus apareció con la puerta a la media hora con algunos pergaminos y los dejó sobre el escritorio, girándose después a mirar a la joven.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en uno de los lados mirando a la pared.

-en que está pensando…- Hermione podía ver perfectamente que nada bueno estaba pasando por la cabeza del hombre.

-en como aguantar las ganas de matar al hijo de un viejo amigo…- Hermione lo miró comprendiendo.

-fue Draco?- Snape asintió.

-no te preocupes por eso ahora… es igual, aun no comprendo sus razones para comportarse así con todo el mundo.

-está confundido, pero me estoy cansando de sus niñerías… casi te… mata.- Hermione sonrió de lado y se acercó a él mientras lo veía tomar un vaso y llenarlo. Cuando el hombre volvió a sentarse apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros mirando a la copa por encima del mismo.

-Hermione…- terminó el contenido del vaso sintiendo como se tensaba- metete a la cama y descansa. Ya.- pero la joven no pareció obedecer, aun a espaldas del hombre pasó los brazos por su cintura, aun apoyando el rostro en su hombro, subió una de sus manos por el pecho del hombre, Severus suspiró con fuerza.

-Desde cuando obedece tan poco señorita Granger…- aquello la hizo sonreír, quería jugar? Le daría juego.

-sabe profesor… verlo en este estado hace que poco me acuerde de la decencia que me caracteriza…- la ceja del hombre se alzó.

-y bien?- la mano de la joven bajó un poco más hasta posarse en el vientre del hombre por encima de la casaca negra. Severus se paralizó por completo.

-Hermione…- sintió el aliento de la joven en su cuello por detrás, la mano libre aparto el revuelto cabello negro para dar paso a los suaves labios, los cuales dejaron un rastro de calor por la pálida piel. Snape sonrió para si mismo ante el atrevimiento de la joven mujer.

-al menos podrías dejar que me arreglase un poco sabelotodo…- hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que el hombre comenzase a darse la vuelta para mirarla.

-estás perfecto así…

-parece que acabo de salir de azkaban…- La joven sonrió besándolo con suavidad ahora que lo tenía de frente.

-las prisiones te sientan bien entonces…-no había nada como subirle el ego a Severus Snape. Sonrió para sí misa al verlo acercarse más.

-oh… sí?- acarició el labio inferior de la joven con el pulgar mientras la miraba de arriba abajo antes de atacar sus labios con fuerza, era brusco, pero al mismo tiempo le transmitía un sentimiento de protección y cariño increíble. Hizo que la joven se pegara a él y la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas besándola con posesividad, Hermione no tardó en empujarlo dejándolo de espaldas en el colchón, dio por hecho que a alguien como Severus Snape no le gustaba que le quitasen el control de las situaciones, por lo que no se sorprendió al sentir como le daba la vuelta quedaba entra sus piernas, atrapando sus labios de nuevo y mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para más.

Y ella se lo dio, dejando que el hombre saborease con gusto el interior de su boca, presionándose más a ella en un impulso, al separar sus bocas Hermione se quedó unos segundos paralizada mirando a los ojos negros, después llevó una de sus manos l cuello de la levita y comenzó a desabrochas los botones mientras el hombre dejaba suaves besos y lamidas en el cuello de la joven, deslizó la levita descubriendo una camisa negra debajo, la desabrochó hasta la mitad descubriendo la pálida piel, pasó los dedos por el pecho del hombre hasta la fina y suave línea de bello negro que se perdía en el cinturón , agarró la prenda de cuero negro. Él hombre la paró de pronto. Pero no dijo nada y solo la miró, al sentir como ella lo besaba soltó las manos de Hermione y le dejó seguir desabrochando el cinturón del hombre al mismo tiempo que él se deshacía de la chaqueta y bajaba los tirantes de la fina camiseta de la joven pudiendo ver sus excitados y llenos pechos a través de la tela.

La pequeña mano de la joven recorrió la longitud de la erección del hombre haciendo que este temblase, y dejase escapar un suave rugido. Se deshizo de la camiseta de la joven observando los llenos y suaves pechos para después dejar un suave beso sobre uno de los rosados pezones, no tardó en comenzar a succionarlo al mismo tiempo que bajaba los holgados pantalones de tela fina del mismo color. La mano de la joven se deslizó por dentro de los del hombre con algo de miedo.

-ugh… Hermione…- la joven tomó su miembro con miedo y comenzó a mover la mano sin ejercer demasiada presión. No quería hacerle daño o hacer algo mal, pero por los gemidos ahogados por los labios de la joven que daba el hombre no parecía que estuviese haciendo nada mal.

Severus la paró de pronto sacando la mano de la joven de su pantalón aquella condenada mujer iba a hacerlo explotar pronto si seguía y eso era lo último que quería. Terminó de quitarse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa, haciendo que los ojos de la joven se abrieran de par en par. Se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba a ella y la besó con necesidad mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-Severus…- el hombre no pareció escucharla. Besó su cuello con fuerza mientras bajaba una mano por el vientre de Hermione hasta llegar a los mojados pliegues que le hicieron suspirar. Desde luego si estaba así por él, era una proeza subiéndole el ego. Acarició los suaves pliegues hasta hundir unod e sus dedos en sus pliegues gimiendo junto a ella por las sensaciones cálidas y humedas.

-Severus… por favor…- aquel susurro fue como una orden para Severus, se colocó mejor entre sus piernas y la besó antes de proceder a entrar en ella al principio con algo de fuerza, pero de quedó congelado al sentir una fina tela. Hermione enrojeció por completo y solo asintió ante la mirada de Severus. El hombre embistió ahogando el grito de dolor de la joven con sus labios y quedándose quieto para así permitir que se acostumbrase a su tamaño.

-muevete… por… por favor…- comenzó con un vaivén suave, sonriendo al ver que el dolor del rostro de la joven cambiaba a placer. Aumentó el ritmo atrayéndola más y más hacia su cuerpo haciéndola gritar con fuerza por la profundidad y el fuerte contacto.

-di…me si te duele…- ella negó con la cabeza.

-sigue! Sev… erus!- ya no podía más, las embestidas se volvieron erráticas y descontroladas hasta que sintió a Hermione colapsar contra la cama con fuerza, gritando su nombre con abandono y haciendo que él hiciese lo mismo por la presión de su orgasmo viniéndose con fuerza en su interior y gruñendo el hombre de la joven.

Se dio la vuelta dejándole descansar sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita y una suave luz violeta tocaba el vientre de la joven.

* * *

_**Papillon69:** beh… Minerva es una inepta para comprender este tipo de situaciones XD, por fin… por fin se dejó llevar…._

_**MamaShmi:** Lupin es un cielo… y Severus intentara controlarse por Lucius… pero ya veremos si puede._

_**Magali de Snape Rickman:** Aquí está XD seeeh Hermione no puede evitar necesitar a Severus Snape… a quien no le pasaría…XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** oh, yo solo imaginármelo asó con indicio de barba algo despeinado… oorrgh… babas XD_

_**Aleza Snape:** Sí, Menos mal que Severus andaba por ahí…_

_**PatybenededMafoy:** Sí, si no yo creo que se carga a Severus XD Cuidate!_


	19. Chapter 19- Necesidad de ti?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al respirar tranquilamente sobre el pecho del hombre quien acarició revolviendo aun más el cabello castaño.

-siempre te sales con la tuya eh?- Hermione sonrió aun más y solo asintió-…entonces supongo que ahora me dejarás arreglarme…

-no… quédate…

-el baño está a dos metros Hermione…- la joven lo soltó bufando y dándose la vuelta

-carácter Gryffindor…- sonrió al ver como la joven le sacaba la lengua mientras caminaba hacia el baño y dejaba la puerta abierta. Escuchó el agua de la ducha caer y el vapor comenzar a salir de la estancia. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando lentamente, todo aquello la había dejado agotada, pero se sentía mejor que en toda su vida.

El hombre salió del baño a la media hora encontrándose con una Hermione boca abajo y al parecer dormida mirando a su lado de la cama. Se acercó quitándose la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha, después de todo eso ya daba igual. Se metió a la cama acariciando la suave espalda de la joven y haciendo que se moviera susurrando algo que Severus no entendió. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el Severus de siempre, ni rastro de la fina barba y el cabello húmedo.

-Tienes el sueño ligero…

-no estaba dormida…

-sí que lo estabas- Se acercó a ella besándola con suavidad, y envolviéndola en el suave aroma a menta y sándalo de su cuerpo, aquello dejó a la joven adormilada. Continuó dejando besos por su cuello, acercándola más a él.

-Severus…- el pocionista sonrió con malicia, así que ahora estaba cansada? Continuó dejando besos hasta uno de los pechos de la joven, lamiéndolo con suavidad.

-Severus!- Abrió los ojos de golpe haciendo estallar en carcajadas al hombre.

-Así que la gatita de Gryffindor puede exigir lo que quiere y yo no? Que vida tan… injusta- dio otra lamida y la joven se dio la vuelta temblando por las sensaciones, pero aun estaba medio dormida.

-mañana…- Severus la abrazó contra él, también estaba cansado y sin duda quería que ella durmiera bien así que sin decir más cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave aroma a vainilla y miel del cabello de la joven y como rara vez le pasaba se quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente fue Severus quien obviamente se despertó primero, se dedicó a mirar a la joven un buen rato enredando los largos y pálidos dedos en el suave cabello. Hermione comenzó a moverse el sentir aquellas caricias.

Abrió los ojos algo confusa, pero al momento recordó donde estaba y con quien.

-No sabía que los Gryffindors fuesen tan perezosos…- aquella voz hizo que sonriese, se estiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos abrazándose a Severus – ni tan afectuosos por las mañanas…

-oh… cállate ya serpiente rastrera…- Snape sonrió haciendo que lo mirara y besándola con ganas, la expresión en su rostro cambió al mirar a los ojos color miel.

-que ocurre?- aun estaba medio dormida.

-Hermione… lo que pasó ayer… no… no quiero que te arrepientas de nada, no quiero obligarte a tener nada…

-Severus…

-conmigo.- Se incorporó en la cama, eso fue suficiente para despertarla de pronto, se acercó a él.

-no estás obligándome a nada, yo… yo no hubiese hecho o que hice contigo anoche si no… si no sintiera nada por ti, si no quisiera estar contigo…- Severus pareció relajarse, la besócon suavidad esa vez.

-ve a cambiarte, debes subir a desayunar…

-pero…

-as de hacerlo, te veré arriba… y… ven después de la comida…

-pero la clase es antes de la cena no?

-pensé que querrías estar…

-oh…- sonrió al escuchar aquello por parte de Severus- claro… hasta ahora…

-adiós…- la joven se acercó a besarlo con delicadeza, una delicadeza que perdió al instante hasta que él la separó.

-venga sabelotodo…- Hermione lo miró una última vez y salió de allí hacia sus aposentos unos metros más adelante. Entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, ni lo que sentía. Se vistió algunos minutos más tarde y salió de allí caminando hasta las escaleras que subían directamente a la puerta trasera del comedor la abrió y sonrió para sí misma sentándose entre Albus y Severus.

-oh querida, buenos días! Dime… como te encuentras?- Hermione sonrió ante la preocupación del anciano.

-estupendamente señor director, gracias.

-me alegro, veo que Severus ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de ti…- el hombre miró a su copa con gran interés rezando por qué no se estuviese poniendo completamente rojo- Severus?- se dio la vuelta lentamente, miró a Hermione quien lo miró completamente sonrojada y después desvió la mirada al suelo.

-si… supongo…

-continuareis con las clases?

-sí…- Albus sonrió con una mirada extraña y continuó comiendo. Ya había algunos alumnos por el castillo y eso lo hacía ver con más vida. Las mesas de las casas hacían más ruido que de costumbre.

Hermione fue la primera en dejar el comedor, estaba deseando que llegase la hora de la comida y que esa pasara también, por lo que se metió en sus aposentos y decidió repasar transformaciones hasta que fuese la hora de comer.

Al subir al gran comedor se sorprendió al no ver a Severus allí. Comió lo más rápido que pudo conversando algo tensa con Albus. La voz de Minerva la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione querida estás bien?

-si… solo estaba pensando…

-seguro?- conocía aquella mirada de la mujer, y no qujería que se metiese en nada.

-claro…- y sin más abrió la puerta trasera y salió de allí hacia las mazmorras. Mientras bajaba las escaleras una sensación extraña la inundó. Hasta que sintió una mano empujarla por detrás contra la pared dejó salir un grito por el susto.

-buenas tardes… no pensé que me tuvieses tanto miedo…- sonrió al mismo tiempo queriendo darle un buen golpe.

-no hagas eso Severus… vas a matarme…- el hombre acaricio el labio inferior de la joven con el pugar suavemente.-… no has estado en la comida…

-lo sé…

-creí que te habías… enfadado o algo…

-enfadado? Simplemente tenía que preparar algunos exámenes y no tenía hambre así que pedí algo a los elfos… oh… no me digas que me has hechado de menos…- Hermione miró para otro lado.

-yo? No!- se acercó más a ella acariciando su cuello con lentitud.

-no?- la joven susporó con fuerza.

-quizá… Severus para… un poco…

-oh… lo sabía…- la risa oscura y grave del hombre pudo con ella- y estás segura de que no tienes tiempo para mi ahora? Mmh?- la besó con suavidad acercándola más a él- seguro que a tu profesor de pociones no le importa que tardes un poco más en llegar a clase…- Hermione rió ante aquello.

-oh Severus eres… incorregible!- el hombre rió y la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el pasillo principal de las mazmorras.

-lo se…

* * *

_**Angelesoscuros13:** pervertida? Tranquila… si yo pusiera la mitad de las cosas que se me ocurren con Severus me llevarían a una clínica para enfermos del sexo… pero en fín mil gracias por leer! Y espero que te siga gustando! ;)))_

_**Papillon69:** con lo de la fina barrera me refería a eso si, pero como Sev lo tenga todo como la nariz… digamos que seguro que el tamaño también tuvo algo que ver… XD (tenía que decirlo)._

_**Mamashmi:** Seeeh seguro que Minerva acaba metiendo sus morros como siempre… ¬¬_

_**SailorMercurioneptune**: XD seh, todo un hombre!_

_**Yazminsnape**: Sí yo también creo que Draco ahora o depues tendrá problemas…_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Seh aunque esta bez iba más bruto XD al menos se dio cuenta antes de embestir XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Resistirse es científicamente imposible XD_


	20. Chapter 20- Del frió al calor

La guió hasta la mitad del pasillo.

-y bien?- Hermione se quedó callada miró a la puerta de sus aposentos y después al aula de pociones. Lo tomó del brazo e hizo que ambos entraran dentro cerrando con magia. Se quedó mirando al hombre unos segundos antes de que él se acercara a ella despacio.

-aquí está bien…- la voz de la joven tembló al sentir al hombre tan cerca.

-y… que quiere hacer ahora señorita Granger?- todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando le hablaba formalmente.

-no hagas eso…

-por que…

-se siente extraño…

-todo esto se siente extraño Hermione…- se acercó más a ella sintiendo como la joven lo abrazaba.

-me da igual Severus, no sabes cuánto…-descansó el rostro en el pecho del hombre simplemente abrazándolo, dejándose envolver en el suave aroma al que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Lo tomó de la mano e hizo que la acompañase hasta la cama sentándose y sentándolo en el borde.

-Hermione…

-no quiero que pienses que todo esto para mi es una broma…

-lo se pero, debes pensar en que… Hermione tengo casi veinte años más que tu y…

-podemos llegar a vivir más de doscientos años… eso no es nada Severus…

-Mcgonagall…

-Minerva puede irse al infierno!- lo besó con suavidad tras decir aquello.

-auch…- se llevó la mano al cuello.

-te duele?- el hombre hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-a veces… pero está mejor, debería darte clase dentro de poco…

-oh no…. En serio? Yo creí que…

-esto no va a afectar a tus calificaciones… quiero que sean perfectas- lo pensó un par de veces…- que demonios, siendo tu serán perfectas de todos modos…

-por que soy una sabelotodo?- lo besó riendo.

-mi… sabelotodo.- se acercó aun más a ella besándola con suavidad, bajando lentamente a la blanca piel de su cuello, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, haciéndolo recostase a su lado aun besándola.

-descansa ahora, después debo darte clase y…- Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada-… no hay peros.-

-pero…

-Hermione…

-quédate!- Severus asintió poco convencido y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con algo de dificultad, no era un hombre acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía y no se sentía del todo cómodo, pero aquello merecía un esfuerzo - estás tenso…

-estoy bien… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

-lo se…- lo besó con parsimonia, sin forzar nada y cerró los ojos recostándose en su pecho.

-tienes media hora para la clase…- Hermione asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, estaba demasiado cómoda de aquella forma.

Despertó a los cuarenta minutos demasiado cómoda como para que aquello fuese normal, estaba envuelta en una gruesa capa negra y pegada a un cuerpo, levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Severus completamente dormido, se veía adorable. Lo movió un poco intentado despertarlo, abrió los ojos al instante ya que tenía el sueño extremadamente ligero.

Miró a su alrededor y después a la joven antes de frotarse los ojos.

-mierda.- Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

-quien decías que era la irresponsable por no querer ir a clase profesor?- Snape miró el reloj de la cómoda de la joven.

-solo han pasado diez minutos así que ríete menos y ve a por tu libro insufrible sabelotodo… ya.- la joven obedeció y sacó el libro de uno de sus cajones enseñándoselo. Severus se levantó de la cama y la siguió hasta la puerta, caminaron hasta el aula de pociones y al entrar el hombre cerró con un hechizo.

-eso es necesario?- Severus sonrió.

-no. Pero no quiero que nadie interrumpa la clase…- La joven sonrió y se paró frente a uno de los calderos, el tiempo le pareció eterno mientras Severus le iba indicando las instrucciones, se había tomado en serio lo de darle clase dejando lo demás al margen.

Al final del proceso de la primera poción, perfecta por supuesto, Hermione se sujetó con fuerza a la mesa. Severus corrió a sujetarla.

-que ocurre?

-he debido de respirar demasiado vapor… es una poción del sueño… no muy apta para preparar en una mazmorra cerrada…- se abrazó a él intentando no caerse.

-te llevaré fuera, tienes que despejarte…- la agarró mejor a su cuerpo y se apareció en las afueras del castillo.-sientate…

-pero la hierba está mojada Severus…

-necesitas despejarte, eso ahora es igual…- la ayudó a sentarse, el frio de la hierba húmeda hizo que se despajase.

-deberías andar un poco… te vendrá bien vamos…- la sujetó contra él cubriéndola con la capa por el frio que hacía. Caminaron por la horilla del lago hasta meterse no demasiado en el bosque prohibido para salir al otro lado del lago. Las velas del camino del castillo iluminaban la noche de una forma preciosa.

-este lugar es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…- Severus asintió- quiero ir al lago…

-oh has perdido la cabeza? Hace frio!-pero la joven lo tomó de la capa y comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la orilla, Severus rodó los ojos y la siguió antes de verla quitarse los zapatos.

-Hermione!- la joven metió los pies en el agua chapoteando, aquello lo hizo sonreir, parecía una maldita cria.

-Merlín santo está helada!- se metió un poco más y miró a Severus malévolamente, el hombre le devolvió la mirada amenazándola.

-Ni se te ocurre…- Hermione sonrió aun más- Hermione no!- la joven metió las manos en el agua salpicando al hombre por completo.

-vas a pagar lo que acabas de hacer sabelotodo…- corrió hacia ella ya estaba completamente empapado por lo que le dio absolutamente igual mojarse, la empujó hacia el agua de espaldas cayendo encima de ella al agua helada, atrapó los labios de la joven al mismo tiempo que la sentía temblar, la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-estamos vestidos…- continuó riendo.

-y moriremos pronto gracias a una pulmonía…- volvió a atrapar sus labios- el agua caliente a estas horas es bastante más agradable no crees?- la juntó contra él antes de desaparecerse. Hermione sintió un frio suelo de piedra y al levantarse miró a Severus incrédula.

-el baño de los prefectos?- al menos el lugar estaba vacío, vio a Severus hechizando las puertas.

-no quería bañarte? Pues adelante… pero no será en agua fría, no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte…- la joven estaba temblando por el agua, la verdad era que no debía haber hecho eso y Snape estaba helado también, pero obviamente ella no lo notó. Hechizó los grifos de los cuales comenzó a salir agua muy caliente, caminó un par de pasos y hechizo los grifos de al lado, de ellos comenzaron a salir diferentes sales, la estancia se llenó de vapor con un fuerte aroma a menta y a flores de bosque.

-a que esperas?

-qué?

-no vas a meterte? – se quitó la capa y la dejó tendida sobre uno de los lavabos Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-con… contigo?- Severus rodó los ojos.

-si...

* * *

**_A alguien más apetece probar el baño de los prefectos del 5º piso ahora mismo?_**

_**Papillon69:** oh si Minerva mete las narices lo más seguro es que Severus le haga cerrar la boca. Al menos eso haría yo… nunca me gustará esa mujer…XD_

_**MamaShmi:** Nah… pero seguro que ahora a todas nos apetece un buen baño… caliente ofrío?XDDD_

_**SailosMercurioNeptune:** Severus cerrará las ventanas y no entrará viento… o eso espero… ;))_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Oh claro que lo he leído, y debo decirte que creo que me iré a ese iglú con Severus porque me pasé la noche dándole vueltas a las ideas nada decentes de Hermione… me encantó!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: SÍ, y veremos a donde llega esa "relación" esto va demasiado bien y aun Draco no ha pagado…_

_**YazminSnape:** La amenaza de Mcgonagall le cae seguro… pero sabiendo como es Severus probablemente se ría en la cara de Minerva y la mande a tomar el aire…XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Cierto. YO… quiero. 3_


	21. Chapter 21- Steamy

Hermione fijó la vista en él, estaba claro que aquello era mejor idea que meterse en un lago helado pero se puso completamente roja.

-yo no… no he traído… ropa para…

-él otro día no llevabas nada…- Hermione se sonrojó aun más.

-ti… tienes razón sería… ridículo después de todo…

-sí, supongo…- se acercó a ella para quitarle la capa y la dejó encima de la suya llevando las manos después al cuello de la levita y desabrochando los botones con rapidez.

Hermione desabrochó su túnica y la dejó caer por los hombros mientras Severus se ocupaba de su propia camisa, al quedar en ropa interior la joven se acercó para dejar la túnica sobre el resto de la ropa. La mirada de Snape se paseó por el cuerpo de la joven sin girarse.

Hermione volvió al lugar donde estaba, pero se dio la vuelta antes de llevar las manos al broche de su brasier de un color verde oscuro. Severus llevó las manos el cinturón de cuero negro de su pantalón, pero al ver aquello lo soltó y se quedó estático, sin decir nada simplemente mirándola.

Al ver que no se daba la vuelta se acercó por la espalda a Hermione, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando un beso en su hombro procurando no mirar abajo. No aun.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Severus a la cara y apartó el brazo que los cubría de sus pechos para llevar las manos al cinturón del hombre desabrochándolo al mismo tiempo que Severus bajaba la mirada hasta los llenos pechos, una de las cejas del hombre se alzó mientras continuaba mirando embelesado. Hermione rio ante aquello, así que Severus Snape tenía ciertas debilidades. Desabrochó el pantalón del hombre también, abriéndolo y bajándolo hasta descubrir los bóxers negros que llevaba.

Se los sacó él al mismo tiempo que los zapatos volviendo a mirar el cuerpo de la joven. Ahora estaban igual.

Severus se acercó vacilante, apenas se podía ver por la enorme cantidad de vapor que llenaba el baño de los prefectos, hasta abrazarla y atraerla hacia él. Una de las manos de Severus bajó por los costados de la joven trazando su cintura lasta llegar a la última prenda de ella, bajándola lentamente y besando uno de los hombros de la joven al mismo tiempo. Al retirarla por completo se quedó mirándole un segundo, Hermione intentó cubrirse ante la intensa mirada de él.

-ssh… no… eres absolutamente… perfecta…- Hermione apartó las manos destapándose algo más confiada. Lo tomó de la mano y caminó hacia el agua dándole la espalda a Snape.

La comisura de los labios del hombre se alzó al bajar la vista al trasero de la joven al mismo tiempo que la seguía hacia el agua, Hermione se sentó en el borde antes de dejarse caer al agua. La ceja se Severus se alzó ante el extraño momento, rodó los ojos y miró hacia sus bóxers. Suspiró y los bajó con la joven aun de espaldas jugando con algunas burbujas. Se encogió de hombros aun con una leve sonrisa malévola en el rostro y se metió al agua detrás de ella, acercándose lentamente. Al sentir las grandes manos en su cintura un enorme escalofrío recorrió la columna de la joven. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando a los ojos negros que tenían un brillo extraño en ese momento. La arrinconó al lado de los enormes grifos, viendo con gusto el agua caer por el cuerpo de la joven y volvió a tomarla de la cintura acercándola a él esa vez de frente.

-mucho mejor que el lago negro… no crees?- la voz sarcástica y obvia de Severus le hizo sonreír, acarició el pecho del hombre recorriendo algunas cicatrices con los dedos.

-no se suponía que esto era un tranquilo y relajante baño?- continuó subiendo hasta el cuello del hombre, enterrando sus manos en el cabello ligeramente húmedo por la gran cantidad de vapor hasta llegar a su nuca y hacer que se agachase para besarlo. Eso le dio vía libre al pocionista para juntarla completamente a él.

-oh y lo es… - la profunda voz llegó desde su oído hasta cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo- pero conmigo… y supongo que eso cambia algo las cosas…- Hermione rió ante aquello y se dejó llevar por él hasta que Severus se sentó en uno de los bordes aun dentro del agua pensados para ello y la atrajo hacia él, Hermione obedeció acercándose. La alzó ligeramente hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Los finos labios del hombre atraparon los de la joven sin necesidad de decir nada, bajando lentamente por su cuello rozando los llenos pechos con las manos hasta que las propias manos de la joven llevaron las suyas sobre ellos, dejando suaves caricias y besando y succionando los rosados pezones Hermone se sujetó con fuerza al cuello de Severus.

Antes de sentir como las manos del hombre acariciaban suavemente su trasero y la elevaban ligeramente. Podía ver como cada poro de su piel vibraba al sentir el miembro de Severus rozar su entrada, se sujetó a los hombros de él dejándose caer lentamente. Susurrando su nombre en un gemido ininteligible al tiempo que se sentía llenar por completo a medida que las manos de Snape la bajaban lentamente.

Miró sin saber que decir a los ojos como túneles negros de nuevo y simplemente comenzó un suave vaivén de arriba abajo dejando caer la cabeza con abandono sobre uno de los hombros del hombre, sacándole un gruñido a cada embestida que acompañaba sus movimientos.

La voz de Hermione se alzó cada vez más, a medida que las erráticas embestidas de hombre aceleraban. En un último empuje la joven cayó rendida sobre él, aun abrazada a su cuello con fuerza, suspirando contra el cabello negro.

Severus solo la sujetó contra él, aun dentro de ella respirando completamente agitado, una fina capa de transpiración cubriendo la pálida piel y cicatrices. Alzó una de sus manos para hacer que los grifos volviese a echar agua caliente y haciendo que la estancia se llenase de vapor de nuevo, procurando sujetar a la joven aun con la otra, quien había comenzado a dejar suaves besos en su cuello.

-estás… bien?- Hermione solo asintió y sin saber ni siquiera por que lo obligó a besarla fundiéndose ambos en el beso de inmediato, dejando todo lo que había que aclarar… más que claro.

* * *

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Espero no haberte encendido más XD si no… un baño en el quinto piso ;)_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** Bah los pensamientos impuros son los más divertidos di que sí… el iglú se derretiría… no creo que sea algo seguro XD. Asi que por ahora me conformaré con el baño de los prefectos…_

_**Papillon69:** Si hubiese una lista… creo que yo personalmente ya la hubiera llenado… creeme, aun tengo que encontrarla XD_

_**MamaShmi:** y yo… en serio, solo al baño? Yo le acompañaba a cualquier sitio._

_**AlexzaSnape**: oh creeme cierto rubio va a quitarle la ternura muy pronto…_

_**YazminSnape:** Va a ser épica… puede que tenga problemas del corazón después… : )_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Esperemos que no les joda a ellos, por que Sev no, pero una que yo sé se lleva disgusto seguro… ¬¬_


	22. Chapter 22- Protección

Se quedaron así por una hora más simplemente disfrutando del agua caliente y del momento, con la mente algo nublada por lo ocurrido, hasta que unos fuertes golpes los sacaron de su ensoñación y la chillona voz femenina hizo que Hermione agarrase con algo de miedo a Severus.

-se puede saber quien ha cerrado esto? Escúchame Peeves si has sido tú yo no seré tan blanda como Albus está vez lo pagarás!

Severus ayudó a salir del agua a Hermione a toda velocidad, caminó hasta sacar su varita de la túnica y en un único movimiento ambos estaban completamente vestidos la tomó de la mano y la llevó rápidamente aun sin decir nada hacia la puerta trasera deshaciendo el hechizo de las puertas al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba sobre ella con Hermione aun abrazada a él y Minerva irrumpía en el baño.

-maldito fantasma! Se puede saber qu…- vio el baño vacío, pero el agua aun estaba caliente y había vapor en la estancia, su mirada se clavó en algo extraño en el suelo, lo ,miró mejor y no dio crédito a lo que vio.

-pociones avanzadas?- miró la parte de adentro- Hermione Jane Granger… qué?

Salió de allí caminando a paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.

Severus paró frente a la puerta de la joven y simplemente la sujetó mirandolam tenía el cabello mojado y temblaba ligeramente.

-yo debo ir a la mansión Malfoy a hablar sobre un asunto con Lucius… descansa y abrígate…- Hermione asintió.

-Severus…- el hombre se dio la vuelta-… yo… tú, quiero decir… vendrás después?- sonrió de lado y asintió volviendo a donde estaba la joven para besarla rápidamente y desaparecer al ver a Minerva cruzar la esquina.

-Hermione querida, ocurre algo?

-no…

-has estado en el baño de prefectos hace poco?- Hermione tragó saliva.

-emmm no, bueno… sí, yo…

-sí?

-me apetecía darme un baño…

-te has dejado esto…- la mujer la miró de arriba abajo y le tendió el libro de pociones.-no tenía clase con Severus?- Hermione asintió.

-la he tenido antes de ir al baño de los prefectos…

-oh… y has decidido llevarte el libro?- Hermione se cansó.

-no sé que insinúa profesora, buenas noches.

Y sin más se metió en sus aposentos y le cerró la puerta a la mujer.

Severus se apareció en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy antes de llegar hasta la puerta respiró hondo, debía pensar bien en cómo hacer aquello. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta que una fría voz le dio la bienvenida.

-oh Severus, pasa… que te trae por aquí?- el rubio cerró la puerta y ambos subieron hasta la enorme sala de estar.

-tengo que hablar con el descarebrado de tu hijo…- Lucius lo miró con sospecha.

-oh… me contó lo que hizo, solo te pido que no lo mates, después de todo ella es…

-Lucius ya sabes lo que pienso de eso…

-Severus te pasa algo? No habrás… estás…

-oh siempre diciendo estupideces!

-estás! No puedo creerlo, en serio?

-donde está Draco?

-arriba, quiero saber detalles!

-oh, cállate!- subió las escaleras al tercer piso de la Mansión entró en la sala principal, Draco parecía estar leyendo El Profeta, se acercó y al verlo el joven tiró el periódico y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Snape sonrió al verlo intentar forzarla.

-es inútil Draco…

-que vas a…- sacó la varita apuntándole.

-solo a avisarte… creo que deberías dar gracias a la relación que tengo con tu padre, o quiero dejarle son heredero, de lo contrario ya estarías colgado de la torre de astronomía.

-no lo entiendo padrino… Granger?- Severus lo tomó del cuello levantándolo.

-eso no es asunto tuyo… pero como te vuelva a ver cerca de ella te juro que voy a matarte…- Draco asintió, pero cuando Severus lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para irse sacó la varita y lo hechizó con algún hechizo cortante en la pierna izquierda, Severus se agarró la pierna con fuerza sintiendo la sangre mojar sus pantalones, sacó la varita antes de desaparecerse en el piso de abajo y hechizo a Draco, tirándolo contra la enorme chimenea de la estancia, se apareció frente a Lucius.

-será mejor que ayudes a tu hijo…

-que le has hecho?

-devolverle esto…- se señaló a la pierna, Lucius rió.

-te ha atacado? Los sentimientos les están haciendo estragos a tus reflejos viejo amigo?- continuó riéndose de él.

-imbécil...- y sin más se apareció en las mazmorras, caminando hasta sus aposentos, sería mejor utilizar la red flú para aparecer en los aposentos de Hermione, de lo contrario el riesgo a dar explicaciones era excesivo. Una vez allí se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tendría tiempo de sobra por la mañana de curarse la pierna.

Se dejó engullir por el fuego verde, apareciendo en la chimenea de la habitación de Hermione con la imagen más bonita que había visto en muchos años delante. Parecía estar dormida de cara a la chimenea, posiblemente esperándole. Se sentó en el borde de la cama procurando no despertarla, cosa que no consiguió. La joven sonrió al verle pero fue a apoyar su mano sobre el corte de su muslo.

-Herm…augh….- al mirarse la mano y verla gotear sangre el rostro de la joven cambió por completo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas súbitamente.

-Severus! Que demonios… estás sangrando!

-oh no es nada…

-que demonios has hecho con los Malfoy?

-yo… hable con Draco sobre…

-dijiste que lo dejaría pasar! Podría haberte hecho algo más grave y eres… eres un maldito irresponsable!- aquello lo sacó de sus casillas.

-casi te mata!

-que quieres que te mate a ti?- la rabia pudo con él, la dejó de espaldas sobre la cama agarrándola con fuerza contra él dejándola casi debajo de su cuerpo y acercó su rostro a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de la prominente nariz.

-casi… te pierdo, y no… voy a permitir eso…- El enfado de Hermione se aminoró, y el esa misma posición y sorprendiendo al hombre bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón desabrochándole los pantalones con rápidez.

-que… que haces?- Hermione sonrió ante la confusión de Severus, lo empujó hacia atrás quitándoselo de encima y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el borde esa vez con los pantalones abiertos se bajó de la cama arrodillándose entre las piernas del hombre y llevando sus manos a sus pantalones negros obligándole a dejarle bajarlos.-que…- ya se le había olvidado de donde salía la sangre.

-curarte el corte Severus… - sonrió ante la mirada desviada de él, mirando a la chimenea

como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

* * *

_**Mamashmi:** Minerva comienza a sospechar, Drac se lleva una buena patada en el trasero, y Albus sabe de más como siempre… los idiotas harán acto de presencia pronto XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Pronto dejará de serlo, Minerva ya está a medio camino de entrometerse…_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Me alegro. Yo quiero subir al baño de prefectos… ya. XD_

_**Papillon69**: Con todo ese vapor y el agua que quieres… además, yo me calentaría rápido con Severus en ese estadoXD_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Créeme sin ese tipo de placeres mundanos, la vida no tendría sentido. Ni siquiera sé si la tiene con ellos… XD_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** ya me cambiaba yo por ella… xx : )_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Muy cierto, todas terminaríamos peor… XD_


	23. Chapter 23- Lengua viperina

Hizo que los cajones de su armario se abriesen a toda velocidad y algunos frascos y gasas volasen hasta la cama, Severus estaba completamente rojo, cerro la boca y apretó los dientes sin emitir ningún sonido cuando Hermione vertió la poción desinfectante en la herida. Tomo una gasa empapada en poción cicatrizante y al colocarla si que dio un gruñido y se dejo caer hacia atrás en la cama,. Hermione comenzó amover la mano con la gasa por todo a parte superior de su muslo y la ingle, todo quedaría desinfectado, una de las cejas de Severus se elevó ignorando el dolor por completo al sentir eso. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver lo que la joven estaba haciendo pero la bajó al instante, y no iba a hacerse responsable de las reacciones que su cuerpo pudiera tener…

-ya está.- Severus bufó, sentándose de nuevo y mirándola directamente. Hermione rio, estaba completamente rojo.

-que tensión profesor… qué demonios pensaba? Mmmh?- Severus desvió la mirada y después la volvió a fijar en los labios de la joven, se subió los pantalones a medida que ella se subía a la cama y lo abrazaba por los hombros detrás de él.

-Hermione…- sintió como apretaba sus hombros son suavidad haciéndolo liberar toda la tensión y apartaba el cabello negro para dejar un suave beso en su cuello.

-Hermione…-repitió algo más tenso, los labios de la joven continuaron paseándose por su cuello.- has… cerrado la puert…- la puerta se abrió tras un par de rápidos golpes.

-Hermione querida creo que debería pedirte perdón por cómo te eh…- la voz de Macgonagall se silenció al instante.- qué demonios! – Hermione soltó a Severus aun sin separarse de él, el hombre rodó los ojos dando gracias a haberse subido los pantalones.

-Profesora…- Hermione intentó explicarse y pensar algo rápido

-no! Esto ya es el colmó! Sabía que aquí estaba pasando algo! Se puede saber que haces tú aquí Severus?- señaló con un dedo al hombre de la forma más irritante que pudo.

-podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti…- Minerva comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia.

-Severus…- el susurro de Hermione parecía pedirle a él que pensara en algo pero en parte el ego del hombre y la rabía que sentía por ver a Hermione tan asustada de esa mujer no le dejaban pensar.

-Severus? Hermione desde cuando te tuteas con…

-tú me tuteas Minerva, te deje o no, y teniendo en cuenta que te lo permito a pesar de no querer tocarte ni con un palo… creo que Hermione tiene un total derecho de hacerlo… o quizá considerablemente más…- Aquella comparación aclaró los peores temores de la anciana mujer. Se llevó un par de dedos a la sien intentando comprender al mismo tiempo que entendía en mal disimulado insulto de Snape.

-Hermione… querida… te ruego que me digas que este hombre no me está insinuando lo que estoy pensando…- Hermione miró a Severus claramente pidiendo ayuda, sentía una enorme tensión y si intentaba decir una sola palabra posiblemente estallaría en lágrimas.

-yo…- Severus fijó la vista en los llorosos ojos castaños y no lo aguantó más. Se levantó irguiéndose todo lo alto que era y se acercó un par de pasos a Mcgonagall.

-sal de aquí… a-ho-ra…- Minerva elevó una ceja, y la de Severus lo hizo aun más tras ver aquello. La mujer sacó su varita y en aquel momento Hermione se levantó de la cama alterada.

-no!- comenzó a llorar, no podía más- no le toques!

-quiero que te alejes de ella Severus es solo una niña!

-no soy ninguna niña!- Minerva se acercó a ella hecha una furia.

-oh estoy segura de que él ya se ha ocupado de eso! Ahora entiendo lo del baño de los prefectos, como has podido deshonrar a tu casa de esa manera…- en un movimiento súbito Severus sacó su varita y se colocó entre Minerva y Hermione apuntando a la anciana. Minerva dio un paso atrás y se acercó a la puerta.

-Potter y Weasley van a saber de esto, les escribiré ahora mismo Hermione… no comprendo que te ha hecho cambiar de esta forma querida pero…

-fuera!- el grito de Severus podría haberse escuchado desde el bosque. Minerva cerró dando un portazo dispuesta a subir a su despacho y escribir aquella carta.

Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando a la puerta. Severus se acercó a ella.

-Hermione… siento todo esto es todo por mi…

-Cállate!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- Cállate! No necesito escuchar tus estupideces! No necesito eso!- las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro.

-Hermione…

-por favor… bésame…

-pero…

-bésame maldito bastardo!- el hombre la juntó a él con fuerza atrapando sus labios solo por no verla llorar, ella no necesitaba palabras vacía, solo necesitaba cariño, y Severus no se creía alguien capaz de darle eso… pero al escuchar su llanto parar comenzó a dudar de ello.

-quiero que descanses…

-Harry y Ron van a matarte…- sonaba preocupada. Dejó otro beso en los finos labios mientras los pulgares del hombre arrastraban las lágrimas de su rostro.

-eso voy a tener que verlo… no pienso aguantar una palabra más de ese estilo hacia ti Hermione, solo te pido que no esperes que me controle si se sobrepasan…contigo.- Hermione asintió dolida.- Ven conmigo.

-qué?

-no vas a dormir sola, y no voy a dejar que te separes del murciélago herido mientras esa arpía siga rondándote…

-Severus…- lo dijo en tono poco aprobativo.

-es lo que es, esa mujer, no entiendo cómo se aguantan es el antónimo de Albus…

-pero a dónde?- Severus rodó los ojos y le tendió la mano.

-yo también tengo una cama… por si te interesa…- Hermione lo empujó jugando mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

-claro que me interesa murciélago…

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** La Bella Lucy… me has matado XD. Yo creo que Minerva ya ha logrado encabronarlo, la mañana siguiente va a ser calentita gracias a esa carta…_

_**Alexza Snape:** Solo a curarlo? Yo haría sus sospechas realidad… puede que Hermione también tenga intención de complacerle tras tanto ruido de Mcgonagall… será cómoda la cama de Sev?_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** XD es una buena posición, admítelo…_

_**YazminSnape:** Bueno ya ha pagado con un buen golpe, creo que los que se van a llevar una buena son otros…_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** voy contigo… ya está Minerva metiendo los bigotes…_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** Al parecer no fue suficiente para la anciana repugnante XD_


	24. Chapter 24- No pienses más

Hermione lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de Severu, al entrar el hombre suspiró cerrando la puerta y asegurándola con un hechizo.

La joven se quedó callada, todo aquello la había dejado algo consternada y dándole vueltas a lo mismo continuamente, no quería que al día siguiente Severus tuviese que lidiar con sus amigos, sabía que aquella mañana sería considerablemente intensa.

Severus se sentó en la butaca de su escritorio girándola y mirando a la joven que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hermione…- nada.

-Hermione!- la joven dio un salto.

-eh que?lo siento estaba…

-deja de darle vueltas… estás bien?- las manos le temblaban claramente- ven aquí…- le extendió una mano para hacerla acercarse- vamos…- la joven obedeció y se acercó a donde estaba sentado, dejando que la tomase de la cintura y la sentara en sus piernas- que demonios te pasa…- Hermione devio la mirada.

-mañana… yo… no quiero que te creen problemas por mi culpa…- hizo que girase el rostro con su mano, obligándola a mirarle.

-ssh… escúchame bien, no quiero ni siquiera sentir que vuelves a darle vueltas a eso, si Potter y Weasley no son capaces de respetarte el problema van a tenerlo ellos no yo Hermione… de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió mirando atentamente el recorrido de los ojos negros desde sus ojos color miel a sus labios.

La atrajo hacia él para atraparlos al instante y girarla hasta tenerla de horcajadas sobre él.

-Severus…- la llamada de atención por su nombre le hizo dejar sus labios y mirarla.

-que ocurre, si no quieres…

-te quiero- al pocionista se le cortó el aliento.

-qu… que?- los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par mirando a la joven y sin decir absolutamente nada se levantó con ella en brazos dirigiéndose a la cama y dejándola sobre ella y subiéndose él al mismo tiempo para atrapar sus labios de nuevo. Parecía estar realmente sorprendido por las palabras de la joven. Pero Hermione no parecía estar por la labor de dejarse hacer, tomó su varita y en un impulso dejó al hombre debajo de ella, cosa que sabía no le haría ninguna gracia, o quizá si…

-que… que haces…-Hermione solo le sonrió antes de dejar un beso en los finos labios y bajar dejando otro en el pecho aun cubierto con la tela negra. Llevó sus manos a los interminables botones desabrochándolos con más facilidad que la primera vez que lo hizo, quedando entre las piernas del hombre y bajando aun más hasta la hebilla del cinturón de cuero negro, estaba claro que esa posición no era del agrado del ego de Severus, pero al parecer las atenciones de la joven hacían que no se manifestara.

Desabrochó el pantalón llevándose un suspiro por parte del oscuro hechicero acariciando el erecto miembro por encima de la fina tela de sus bóxers negros. Ginny hablaba de ello todo el rato, suspiró, no podía ser tan difícil…

Liberó en miembro del hombre tomandolo con la mano y subiendo a besarlo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a mover su mano lentamente, ahogando los suspiros de Severus en sus labios. Volvió a bajar ante la atenta mirada del hechicero. Dejando un suave beso en la fina línea de bello negro para después lamer suavemente la base de su miembro subiendo lentamente hasta introducir la cabeza en su boca, lamiendo con curiosidad. Al ver como Severus dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada supo que tendría vía libre.

Continuó lentamente con movimientos tranquilos de arriba abajo ayudándose con las manos, hasta que Severus bajo una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello castaño, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. La joven comprendió lo que quería y subió quedando a horcalajas de nuevo, esa vez sobre el vientre del hombre quien llevó sus manos por sus piernas hasta la túnica de la joven, subiéndola y sacándosela por completo hasta dejarla en ropa interior, hizo que se agachase atrapando sus labios y haciéndola rodar debajo de su cuerpo. Ahora le tocaba a él. Atacó al cuello de la joven sin miramientos, había algo de aquella región de su piel que lo volvía loco. Introdujo sus manos dejabo de la joven hasta su espalda soltando con algo de dificultad el brasier negro a juego con la túnica y tirándolo lejos para después fijar la vista en los llenos y pálidos pechos atacando directamente a uno de los rosados pezones.

Minutos después ya se encontraba en su vientre y para entonces su paciencia estaba comenzando a desaparecer, si es que Severus Snape tenía paciencia. Bajó la única prenda restante en el cuerpo de Hermione quitándola con necesidad antes de abrirle las piernas acariciando la parte interior de las mismas y dar una leve lamida a los rosados pliegues completamente empapados.

-eres…. Absolutamente… deliciosa…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior viendo solamente el cabello negro entre sus pierna sintiendo la prominente nariz del hombre rozar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en ella lamiendo después toda la extensión de sus pliegues.

Hermione se agarró a las sábanas dejando salir suaves gemidos ante la insoportable sensación de placer, en una última succión a su clítoris, intentó cerrar las piernas ante el inminente orgasmo pero las manos del hombre las mantuvieron abiertas de reflejo. No estaría mal morir ahogado de esa forma, pero tenía mejores planes. Lamió los dulces restos de su climax y subió quedando entre sus piernas y penetrándola sin previo aviso, ahogando un grito de placer en los labios de la joven quien rodeó su cintura con las piernas antes de que comenzase a embestir más rápido, gruñendo por la apretada sensación de placer que el cuerpo de ella le brindaba….

-Hermione….- la joven pensó que se había trasladado al mismísimo paraíso al escuchar su nombre en su oído recitado por la oscura y grave voz. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta sentir que no podría más. En una última embestida, la llenó por completo, ambos gimieron con fuerza sintiendo una corriente eléctrica de placer recorrer sus cuerpos, Severus se sujetó sobre sus brazos, sentía que le temblaban por las sensaciones hasta dejarse caer encima de ella, procurando no aplastarla y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-yo… y…o también…

-qué?

-yo… también te quiero…- lo dijó rápidamente, le costaba que aquello saliese de sus labios pero no tenía nada más que decirle que lo que era verdad.

-Severus…- la joven le sonrió ante aquello, sabía que era difícil hacerlo con palabras para él, y o había hecho de múltiples formas. Snape se acomodó en la cama a su lado atrayéndola encima de él. Disfrutando del suave aroma del cabello castaño en su pecho. Enredando sus dedos en él mientras sentía como sus ojos se cerraban.

Unos fuertes golpes crearon un enorme estruendo en el pasillo principal de las mazmorras despertando a Severus de forma súbita a la mañana siguiente, un craso error por parte de los dos jóvenes que comenzaron a aporrear su puerta. Hermione despertó agarrándose a él con miedo. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, besó a la joven en la frente diciéndole que se quedase detrás de él con la mirada. Los vistió a ambos con magia y caminó hacia la puerta con la varita por delante. Solo esperaba que a Filch no le importara demasiado cavar un par de nichos en las afueras esa tarde, por que aquello no le daba buena espina.

* * *

_**MamaShmi:** Definitivamente sí, aquí va a haber novela para rato… si es que no acaban muertos dos idiotas que yo se me… y sí, leí ese fic hace tiempo XD Ron nunca a sabido dar en el clavo con nada, y eso no iba a ser menos…. : )_

_**Alexza Snape**: Sí, pero ahora toca la segunda parte… XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Como puedes ver, lo esperado. El caso es que no estoy segura de que sepan con quien se están metiendo. Severus parece muy… muy furioso._

_**Angelesoscuros13**: XDD seeeh, ya ves, ahí está Severus para reconfortarla… ahora harán una pausa dejando de follar como conejos (pero con amor eh… X3) para cargarse a dos Gryffindors que yo se me? Quien sabe XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** oh si… creeme que la habrá XD_


	25. Chapter 25- Volando

Hermione se quedó detrás de Severus, no quería que hubiera problemas y esa entradita de sus amigos no parecía que fuese a jugar a su favor. Snape abrió la pierta revelando a un cabreado Harry Potte un Ronald Weasley que paría estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y estaba más rojo que su cabello. Ambos apuntaron al hombre con sus varitas. Severus mantuvo su varita en alto pero solo sonrió mostrando los dientes de una forma algo amenazadora.

-que le has hecho a Hermione maldito murciélago grasiento!- grito Ron fuera de si.

-esos modales señor Weasley… no espero más de usted pero haga a favor acabo de despertar…- dijo con un sarcasmo cortante.

-Snape!

-oh no Potter tu al menos cállate…- dijo levándose una mano a la cabeza.

-que le has hecho!- Severus se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.

-Hermione… querida, creo que tienes visita- Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se abrieron de pronto

-Hermione?- comenzó el elegido.

-querida?- terminó Ron.

Hermione caminó hasta quedar detrás de Severus casi a su lado, con la varita en mano cosa que sorprendió a sus dos amigos de forma considerable.

-hola.- no dijo más y se quedó mirándoles esperando alguna reacción, volvía a sentir aquel nudo crearse en su garganta.

-Hermione como… que está pasando Mcgonagall estaba atacada y la carta que nos mandó… no puede ser…- dijo Harry procurando ser correcto.

-es adulta Potter, no creo que ni tu ni el alcornoque de tu amigo decidaid lo que puede o no puede ser…

-no hablo contigo Snape! Hermione! Ven con nosotros! No tendrás problemas para trabajar en el Londres mágico o en Hogsmeade… esto no es bueno para ti! – Severus se adelanto acercando tanto su rostro a Harry que podía sentir su furiosa respiración.

-eso… eso es lo que esperáis de ella? eso es lo que queréis que haga con su vida? Tú, maldito héroe del demonio! Trabajar en cualquier antro de un pequeño pueblo, Malditos engendros? Ella vale más que eso! Ni siquiera se me ocurre una maldita comparación! Es brillante y es preciosa alcornoques de pacotilla!- Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, Severus había gritado aquello con voz envenenada y llena de rabia. De pronto Hermione lo agarró del cuello de la levita e hizo que se agachase besándolo con fuerza, por unos segundos Harry y Ron se quedaron sin palabras y con la boca abierta ante aquello. Ron pareció reaccionar primero. Craso error, apuntó a Snape con la varita pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Hermione lo lanzó por los aires.

-expeliarmus!- cruzó el pasillo de las mazmorras volando hasta chocar contra la pared, quedando inconsciente. Incluso Snape se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquello.

-Hermione! Qué demonios haces! Debes venir, somos tus amigos!- dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos ante lo ocurrido.

-Harry… por favor… vete de aquí.

-vas a tener que dejarme inconsciente para ello Hermione- la joven miró a Severus y la varita de Harry levantarse lentamente hacia el pocionista al mismo tiempo que veía a Minerva cruzar la esquina.

-lo siento…- susurró la joven.

-Hermione querida que… no!- se escuchó la voz de la anciana mujer gritar a lo lejos corriendo.

-Tarantanegra!- Un fuerte cúmulo de luz violeta alcanzó a Harry lanzándolo a la misma pared que Ron dando enérgicas vueltas en el aire chocando y cayendo sobre el pelirrojo.

-Hermione por Merlín! – Minerva llego a donde ellos mirando a Harry y a Ron primero y después a la pareja. – como se te ocurre…

Severus la cubrió poniéndose delante de ella.

-tu… tú tienes la culpa de todo esto maldito manipulador, no sé que le has hecho pero Albus va a escuc….

-Minerva querida…- la cálida voz del anciano sonó en las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras- … parece mentira que te moleste tanto.

-tú! Tu lo sabía desde que todo esto empezó!- Albus sonrió quitándole importancia.

-se quieren…

-ella es su alumna! Y… y él… es él!- lo señaló con el dedo.

Albus la ignoró y se dirigió a Severus quien aun miraba con deleite a Harry y Ron en el suelo cubriendo a Hermione y con una mano en su cintura.

-llévatela de aquí… hablaré con Minerva y con ellos… - Severus no necesitó escuchar nada más hizo un suave movimiento con la capa y la agarró antes de fundirse ambos en una niebla negra y desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

-Albus! Como dejas que se vayan!

* * *

_**YazminSnape:** Cierto, tranquila no los mataría creo que bastante duro es para ella ya tener que haberlo lanzado por los aires…._

_**Papillon69**: Si, se llevaron algo menos que eso… pero veamos que les para la próxima XD_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** XDDD baaah lo de Minerva estaba claro, que dé gracias a que no ha abierto la boca lo suficiente como para llevarse una maldición de cierto pocionista…._

_**MamaShmi:** Eres una especie de bola de cristal! XD estaba claro, ahora Severus debe de sentir un orgullo y excitación al verla… su pequeña sabelotodo es un peligro XD_

_**RaquelGC:** LOL… XD estaba claro… hay que ser insensatos verdad? ;) xx_

_**PatybenededMalfoy:** pero esa siempre vuelve y con ineptos de regalo… ya ves, salieron por los aires XD_


	26. Chapter 26- Sintomas

Albus se quedó mirando a Minerva por la pregunta.

-que pensabas, tenerlos retenidos hasta que declarasen odiarse el uno al otro? Minerva… el amor… es tan complicado…- la mujer bufó.

-eso es inaceptable, es mayor para ella y no tiene una salud mental adecuada de eso estoy segura!

-Minerva!

Harry se fue levantando poco a poco sosteniéndose la colorida cabeza.

-Herm… Hermione por qu…- al no ver a la joven allí miró a Albus.- que ha pasado?- el anciano sonrió.

-habeis experimentado la furia de una mujer enamorada hijo… muy buenas a todos…- y sin más se retiró de allí, parándose al principio de las escaleras.- oh! Y Harry, da gracias a que ha sido ella y no Severus… hay que dejar vivir a los demás a veces…- Harry se puso las gafas confuso.

-Profesora Mcgonagall…

-ah!… al demonio!. -Grito antes de irse a su despacho hecha una furia.

Snape se apareció con Hermione en Hogsmeade, no sabía a qué otro sitio llevarla en esos momentos donde fuese a distraerse un poco de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la joven le miró extrañada al ver donde se encontraban, el pueblo continuaba nevado.

-Severus que…- la voz aun se le rompia por la tensión, el hombre se agachó procurando calmarla pero algo tenso. Eso no era algo usual en él.

-vamos a tomar algo, quiero que…. Quiero que intentes ignorar todo esto…- ella asintió procurando calmarse, sabía que verla así estaba alterando a Severus también. Cruzaron algunas calles pero Severus se paró de pronto.

-que ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-creo que se me ocurre un lugar mejor… ven.- Hermione se abrazó a él antes de desaparecer, miró a su alrededor al tocar el suelo y de pronto se agarró a Severus con fuerza. Jamás había estado en el Callejón Diagón con un tiempo tan oscuro y mucho menos en el Knockturn, pero ya sabía a dónde se dirigían y sonrió por ello sin soltarlo. Caminaron bajando las sucias escaleras hacia el antro en el que ambos ya habían estado, viendo al mismo grupo de ancianos ya bebiendo a esas horas, con sus partidas de ajedrez. La anciana bruja sonrió al verlos entrar.

Severus rodó los ojos con desesperación y la llevo hasta la mesa de la vez anterior pidiendo lo mismo. Hermione se sentó frente a él sonriéndole algo tímida, aun no se acostumbraba a estar en público con él de una forma tan intima y personal. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado.

-estás mejor ahora? Aquí?- Hermione asintió, la verdad era que su apoyo le había subido el ánimo considerablemente, pero desde que se había levantado y más el esfuerzo que había hecho mandando a Harry y Ron a tomar vientos sentía un mareo increíble y un enorme malestar en el estómago.

-Creo… que ire al baño…- Severus la observo ponerse aun más palida de lo que ya era y correr al baño a toda velocidad.

-uuuiuiui… tsé jovencito… esa es una gran señal!- dijo uno de los ancianos. Severus se giró muy lentamente hacia él con una ceja alzada. Es que nadie tenía vida propia en el mundo mágico? Se levantó y corrió al baño.

Al entrar escucho una fuerte tos acompañada de fuertes arcadas en uno de los cubículos, lo abrió y al verla la ayudo a retirarse el cabello del rostro y tras aquello mojo su cara y cuello con algo de agua fría, ayudándola a limpiarse. La hizo mirarle a los ojos, Severus parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo le daba mil vueltas a la misma idea en su mente. Se apareció con ella en brazos en la enfermería.

Una enfermería aparentemente vacía. Algo no muy recomendable para los nervios del oscuro hechicero, dejó a Hermione sobre una de las camas.

-no te muevas de aquí…- salió corriendo cruzando varías puerta hasta llegar a una algo más pequeña con el nombre de la enfermera. La golpeó como si la fuese a tirar al suelo.

-ya voy… ya voy! Que es ese estruendo por el amor de Merlín!- se escuchó antes de abrir la puerta. –Severus? Que oc…

-Hermione! Se supone que deberías estar trabajando! Es que aquí nadie trabaja a jornada completa?

-tengo mis descansos Severus…- dijo sorprendida por el hecho de que había llamado a Hermione por su nombre.

-pues no deberías!- ladró el hombre.

-oh cállate y vamos…- Severus se quedó callado y caminó a toda velocidad adelantando a la enfermera, Pomfrey también tenía su carácter.

Al ver a Hermione en la cama la mujer aceleró el paso.

-oh Morgana! Que ha pasado?

-se encontraba mal y ha tenido vómitos, después se desmayó…- Poppy colocó su mano en la frente de la joven, e hizo que algunos frascos volaran hasta la mesilla. Albus entró por la puerta en aquel momento.

-Poppy quería pedirte algo de poción para el dolor de muelas…. Creo que debo dejar los caram…- Miró a Hermione en la cama y a Severus mirando como poppy le tomaba la temperatura preocupado. –que ha pasado?

-Severus dice que ha tenido vómitos y se desmayo…- voy a hacerle unas cuantas pruebas y a darle algo para que descanse mejor… no creo que podamos saber que es aun, quizá tarde un par de días, con suerte uno.

* * *

_**Saque un poco de tiempo en el aeropuerto para terminarlo. Hasta pronto ^,..,^**_

_**Sheysnape**_


	27. Chapter 27- Craso error

_**Lo sé…. Lo sé… os he echado de menos y me alegro de haber vuelto a pesar de que el viaje fue fantástico. Desgraciadamente pobre de mí que no me encontré con Severus ni en su defecto con Mr. Rickman para atarlo, empaquetarlo decentemente y traérmelo a casa. Aun así. Esto continúa y ya queda poco, así que espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Seguiré muuuy pronto.**_

_**Besos!xx**_

_**SheySnape.**_

* * *

Severus se quedó donde estaba, no podría esperar un dia, ni dos, ni siquiera una hora se volvería completamente loco. Podría ser algo grave o simplemente que estuviera débil… o otras cosas que le hacían temblar.

-y bien Snape no piensas salir de aquí? Gracias por traerla- a Severus se le cortó el aliento.

-eh… si, claro…- salió de allí seguido por Albus quien lo miraba de una forma algo extaña.

-hay algo que te intriga Severus?- El hombre negó falsamente y sin ganas. Se sento en uno de los bancos que había fuera de la enfermería.

-es… solo que…

-no vas a perderla, no le des vueltas seguro que no es algo tan malo, podría incluso ser bueno!- los ojos de Snape se abrieron por completo mirando al aciano marcharse tranquilamente. Decidió que necesitaba entrar y al hacerlo solo vio a Hermione al parecer descansando en una de las camas de la enfermería. El resto estaba vacío. Escuchó los pasos de Ponfrey en cuanto se acercó a la cama y se metió detrás de una de las cortinas de las camas.

-vamos jovencita incorpórate un poco, solo debes tomar esto y te hare un par de pruebas más. No estás enferma- escuchó- pero si cansada… y hay algo que aun no he mirado.

Le tendió un frasco con una sustancia azul muy intensa, Hermione se la tomo sin poder moverse demasiado. De pronto se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia uno de los baños de la enfermería para arrodillarse y vomitar de forma dolorosa.

Ponfrey se acercó a ayudarle.

-no. Definitivamente no etas enferma joven…- Hermione se sentó con dificultad en otra de las camas, desde la cual Severus podía verla ligeramente.- dime… y se que esto sonará entrometido pero es importante…

-entonces… no es entrometido…- la enfermera sonrió.

-dime Hermione estás con algún hombre?- la sangre se le comenzó a helar a la joven.

-s..si…- Poppy sonrió.

-y has tenido relaciones sexuales con él?- Hermione asintió sin decir ni una palabra y cada vez más pálida.

-bueno… entonces espero que sea un buen hombre y me alegro por los dos. Estas embarazada.

Una de las manos de Hermione bajó inconscientemente hasta su vientre de forma muy muy lenta. Severus se quedó estático detrás de aquella cortina. La palabra embarazada se repetía una y otra vez en su mente con la voz de Ponfrey. Padre. Él.

-podría hacerte una última pregunta pequeña? Espero no sea demasiado pero te conozco bien y me haría ilusión saberlo.

-pregunte…- susurró Hermione aun en blanco.

-quien es el padre?- Hermione la miró de forma my lenta. Y si Severus no quería saber nada de eso? A él no parecían gustarle los niños. Y si lo perdía por algo así o incluso Ponfrey lo atacaba como los demás por ello? Sintió un nudo en el pecho.

-no…. No lo conoce…- Severus apretó las manos al escuchar eso. Estaba claro que ella no querría un hijo de él, estar atada a alguien como él de aquella forma, sintió un vacío terrible, una sensación de enfado que no quería sentir y un dolor que él jamás expresaría. Se desapareció fuera de la enfermería y después en la mansión Malfoy, al menos el idiota de Lucius lo entretendría de cortarse las venas.

Hermione se quedó descansando un rato más antes de salir de allí, caminando lentamente para no marearse ya que aun estaba débil, pero al no ver a Severus fuera algo le dio mala espina. Bajó a las mazmorras y esperó en los aposentos del hechicero en la cama a que volviese.

En las mansión Malfoy, Severus subió las escaleras hacia el salón principal lo más rápido que pudo y se apoyó en una de las paredes respirando algo agitado una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-oh… déjame adivinar… has echado algo a perder?- Severus se dio la vuelta lentamente no iba a soportar las burlas de Lucius, esa noche le rompería hasta los dientes si se pasaba. Al ver los ojos negros enrojecidos y algo vidriosos Lucius dejó de reírse. – Que demonios te pasa Severus?- el hombre lo miró sin saber que decir.

-no… ella…

-no te entiendo…- Severus bufó respirando entrecortado, sabía lo que la humedad en sus ojos significaba y eso no se lo permitiría a si mismo.

-está… embarazada…

-pero eso es genial! Se supone que la… amas!

-ella no lo quiere

-el que?

-el bebe, se que ella no quiere un hijo de alguien como yo- incluso a Lucius le movieron algo en su interior.

-estás loco? Porque demonios dices eso?- se acercó al hechicero quien había apoyado la espalda contra la pared, parecía agotado.

-Ponfrey le pregunto quién era el padre…

-esa vieja entrometida…. Y bien?- Snape apartó al mirada y camino un par de pasos hasta un mullido sofá dejándose caer.

-no quiso decírselo- Lucius sonrió.

-oh vamos pedazo de idiota, y te crees que por eso ella no está feliz por ello? Ponte en su lugar. Acabas de conocer a un cascarrabias, sarcástico, amargado, peligroso, oscuro y lisiado… por no hablar de la nariz… del que te has enamorado, te lo has pasado bien con él, porque si no, no habría bebe…- se explico a si mismo gesticulando, Severus rodó los ojos-… te dan la noticia de tu embarazo y que piensas? Que ese hombre no va a querer eso contigo! Oh Severus! Ni siquiera yo te veo queriendo un bebe, odias a los críos… ella solo tenía miedo!

-es mi hijo! Claro que lo quiero imbécil! Tanto como la quiero a ella!- respondió alterado.

-y súmale el hecho de que puede que te este protegiendo, imagínate la que te montarán todos esos descerebrados cuando se enteren…- Severus negó con la cabeza.- será divertido verlo…- terminó el rubio riendo.

-no. Lo vi en sus ojos, me tiene miedo aun, no esperaba que quisiera algo asi de mi… piensa que soy un maldito monstro y no me extraña…- se preparó para desaparecerse no sin antes escuchar la vos de Lucius.

-Severus…- el hombre se dio la vuelta- está vez no puedes joderlo todo.

El hombre se apareció con rabia en sus aposentos. Vio a Hermione en la cama leyendo. Ella dejó el libro y se levantó lentamente sonriéndole pero el hombre bajó la mirada al suelo y camino sin ni siquiera acercarse a ella.

-Severus?- nada. Se acercó con algo más de tiento a él pero algo le dijo que no debía hacer- ocurre algo?

-estoy cansado.

Lo dijo tan secamente como lo dejó salir.

-Severus…

-oh ya basta! Simplemente estoy cansado! Ya te lo he dicho!- jamás, jamás ni siquiera a Neville… le había gritado con tanta rabia.

Hermione retrocedió varios pasos ante aquello antes de que el hombre se levantase, estaba hecho una furia, aun esperaba que al menos se lo dijera a él, ya que ella no sabía que él lo había escuchado.

-Sev..e…

-no tienes nada que… decirme?- Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta poco a poco de lo que pasaba.

-yo…

-no verdad? no te preocupes por ello… no esperaba lo contrario…

-Severus… iba a decírtelo ahora…. Estaba…

-no… me mientas

-tenía miedo…

-de que? De que un maldito monstruo como yo te dejara sola por enterarse de que estás embarazada de mi? Porque u bastardo, un mortífago asqueroso no iba a ser capaz de alegrarse por saber que vas a tener un hijo con él?- Hermione estallo en llanto gritándole, aquello no era cierto en absoluto.

-tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti! De que no supiera cuidar de algo tan preciado como lo es para mi tener un hijo con el maldito hombre al que amo idiota! Eres… un…- se quedó callada- no hay nada que pueda hacerme más feliz que esto…

-no se lo dijiste a Ponfrey por vergüenza…- Susurró.

-no se lo dije por que iría a por ti y tendría que volver a escuchar como más gente acusa a la persona que más bien me ha hecho en mi vida de hacerme daño!- se desapareció entre lágrimas sin mirar ni una vez más a Snape. Algo estallo dentro del hombre y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había metido la pata.

-Her… Hermione! Maldita sea…. Hermione!- corrió por todo el castillo sin importarle en absoluto lo que algunos docentes que paseaban por allí pensaran, se apareció en la hilandera, en el Diagón, en su antigua casa, la de sus padres hasta que simplemente recordó un lugar en el que sabía que estaba. Verdaderamente era un idiota.


	28. Chapter 28- Perdóname

Procuró respirar algo más tranquilo, calmarse para no alterarla si la encontraba en aquel momento ya que no podía controlar su fuerte respiración ni el enorme nudo que comenzaba a formársele en la garganta.

Se apareció en el callejón Knockturn, consiguiendo que su preocupación aumentase aun más cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme tormenta que estaba comenzando fuera.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar a las calles del fondo del callejón, recordó el antro en el que habían estado tomando algo la primera vez que la llevó allí. Al ver la puerta abierta a pesar de que ni un alma estaba en esos momentos en aquellos callejones corrió a toda velocidad bajando las escaleras. Miró cada una de las mesas llenos de gente oscura sin nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí, en los baños… pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Señor Snape, busca algo?- el camarero y algunos hombres que estaban en la barra lo estaban mirando sorprendidos. Tenía el cabello negro completamente mojado y dejaba caer agua por las puntas, al igual que el resto de su ropa estaba nervioso y con la mirada perdida al no ver lo que buscaba.

-Snape?- dijo otro de los hombres procurando hacerle reaccionar.

-ella… e…. la, la mujer… con la que vine el otro día- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al presenciar que la grave voz se rompía al final de cada palabra.

-oh aquella hermosa joven? Tranquilízate hombre que le pasa?

-la… ha visto alguien aquí? Ha… estado aquí?- todos negaron.

-nada, lo siento… pero no debería estar fuera, con este frío y esta lluvia no es la mejor idea…- Severus no contestó y simplemente salió corriendo de allí, recorrió aquella calle de nuevo, quedándose quieto al final de la misma. Volvió a darse la vuelta y se metió por uno de los callejones con varias bifurcaciones.

-Hermione! Her….Hermione!- nada. Continuó recorriendo el callejón hasta que de pronto al pasar a toda velocidad por una calle le pareció ver un bulto en el suelo sentado a su derecha. Retrocedió e inmediatamente reconoció la capa negra completamente mojada que cubría a la joven. Conocía de sobra el cabello castaño oscuro que le cubría la cara, parecía estar abrazada a sus propias rodillas.

Se acercó a ella a toda velocidad, pero cuando la joven subió la mirada color miel retrocedió considerablemente aun en el suelo.

-Hermione!- Ella dio otro paso atrás tropezando con un escalón para después ser agarrada por Snape y elevada hasta quedar de pie aun agarrada por el oscuro hechicero. El hombre sintió las pequeñas manos apartarlo de ella una vez de pie.

-no me toques…. Severus por favor… no me… toques.- el hombre la soltó dejando que se alejara un par de pasos, mirando al suelo y muerta de frío. Snape estaba seguro de que jamás había tenido tal nudo en el pecho, las lágrimas volvieron a los oscuros ojos, enrojeciéndolos aun más y haciendo que prácticamente le fuese imposible hablar. Ya no tenía paredes, muros o barreras todo se le había caído encima.

-Herm… mione… yo…- la joven negó con la cabeza alzando la mirada solo un segundo, una mirada dolida y asustada, de él.

-cómo… cómo pudiste pensar que… cómo pudiste!- le grito con fuerza, empujándolo por el pecho hacia atrás, ambos aun bajo la lluvia en aquellas lúgubres calles.

-Hermione lo siento! Por favor!- de pronto al mirarlo más de cerca la joven se dio cuenta sorprendiéndose por completo de que tenía a Severus Snape llorando delante suyo. Llorando con todas las letras de la palabra. Unas lágrimas que la lluvia no podía ocultar.

-Cómo pudiste pensar que realmente no te amaba! Después de todo!- continuó gritándole ella.-que algo como lo que llevo dentro iba a ser menos para mí por ser tuyo!- había estallado en llanto también hacía rato.

-tú pensaste que no lo querría!- le gritó él, dejando que se le rompiese la voz. Ya no podría evitarlo.

-es diferente! Pensé que tendrías miedo!

-y lo tengo maldita sea!- movió los brazos impotente en un llanto ronco. – lo… lo tengo pero te quiero!

Hermione se quedó un rato mirándolo llorar, los ojos enrojecidos ya no tenían ni valor, ni honor suficiente como para mirarla. Ver eso la mató por dentro.

-no llores! Severus…- levantó la mirada negra solo un segundo. Los finos labios casi ni se movieron para suplicar con una última palabra.

-perdóname…- le susurró la voz destrozada del mago.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Hermione pudo pensar con algo de claridad pero no le respondió. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre aun plano, Severus siguió la mano con la mirada hasta que la otra mano de la joven tomó la de él y la llevó hasta donde había estado la suya propia. Severus no se acercó a ella, pero dejo que ella guiase sus dedos hasta posarlos sobre aquel vientre entonces mojado. Aun estaba enfadada con él, y Snape lo sabía. Pero al menos aquel gesto ablandaba un poco la situación.

-no quiero ir al… castillo hoy- él comprendió y se acercó a Hermione.

-no hay mucho donde elegir… mi…- respiró hondo procurando recuperar a fuerza de su voz por completo.-casa… la de tus padres o… aquí, en algún hostal…

-hoy aquí… mañana tu casa…- Severus asintió aun sin acercarse demasiado.

-no puedes estar mojada, vas a enfriarte…

-tú también.

-estás embarazada…

-eso ya lo sé- la cubrió ligeramente con la capa consiguiendo que se acercara un poco, no demasiado y caminó guiándola hacía el antro al que fueron, el cual arriba tenía un pequeño hostal. Severus procuró controlar el temblor de sus pálidas manos.

Un hijo suyo…

* * *

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Bueno, teniendo su vida en cuenta puede comprenderse, el hombre tiene buena mano para liarla siempre…_

_**Yetsave:** Yo creo que el terrible miedo que tendría Snape en una situación así es el que le empujaría a cometer errores como este. Es comprensible, y lo veo estallando de esta manera o incluso más si esto le pasara._

_**YazminSnape:** Si Lucius después de todo es su amigo, y esta vez tubo buen ojo. Ha sido un idiota eso sin duda, pero el pobre hombre lleva lo suyo encima también…_

_**Raquelgc**: No voy a decirte que no me apetecería darle una buena en esta situación y sacarle esos pensamientos por la boca XD pero él pobre hombre está asustado…_


	29. Chapter 29- Un paso menos

Caminaron hasta la puerta aun manteniendo las distancias, Severus no quería forzar nada y aun tenía una terrible sensación en el cuerpo. Llegaron hasta la puerta y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la recepción del oscuro hostal.

Una mujer desaliñada y anciana leía un viejo libro sentada en una silla, los miró a los dos de arriba abajo, especialmente a Severus.

-una habitación?- la ceja del oscuro mago se levantó de forma considerable.

-obviamente…- separó cada sílaba con desgana.

-para dos? Una cama?- Severus miró a Hermione sin decir nada.

-sí- contesto la joven secamente.

-Bien… hay una en el siguiente piso…- abrió un enorme cajón e hizo que una vieja llave flotara hasta sus manos. Se la tendió a Severus, quien dejó un puñado de galeones sobre la mesa. – Tengan una buena velada, si necesitan algo, comida, bebida… pueden bajar abajo. El tabernero les servirá, o llamen a los elfos de hostal.

Snape no respondió y caminó con Hermione detrás de él hasta las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso. El lugar era oscuro, pero extrañamente acogedor estando en el Knockturn.

Abrió la puerta e hizo que el fuego ardiese en la chimenea desde el marco, dejando que ella entrara primero. La habitación estaba presidida por una cama matrimonial de sábanas oscuras y un par de pequeñas mesitas a los lados, tenía una única ventana y algunos candelabros para iluminar la estancia. El fuego que ya comenzaba a calentar la habitación a la izquierda y al lado un pequeño baño.

Hermione se quitó la capa completamente mojada y acercó una silla al fuego dejando la prenda sobre ella y Severus hizo lo mismo.

-creo que… iré a darme una ducha caliente, tengo frio…- susurró ella. Aun la tensión se podía cortar en el aire.

-claro. Iré después…- ella le dedicó una media sonrisa

Entró al baño sin decir nada y cerró la puerta abriendo el agua. Severus se sentó en la cama y sacó un libro algo húmedo de su capa pero no lo abrió, de que le serviría leer si en esos momentos no se enteraría de nada. Lo dejó a un lado y se dedicó a mirar el fuego hasta que vio a Hermione salir del baño con una toalla y el cabello mojado.

-n…no tengo nada que… ponerme mientras mi ropa se seca- Severus pareció pensar un rato. Despues se levantó y para sorpresa de Hermione comenzó a desabrocharse la levita negra con agilidad, aquello a cualquier otra persona le hubiese costado una hora. Se la quitó tocando la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Estaba seca, quizá algo húmeda en las mangas pero valdría.

Se la desabrochó haciendo que Hermione tomase un color carmesí, por más ridículo que aquello fuera después de todo lo que había pasado.

Se la sacó por completo y se la tendió a la joven mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-siéntate frente al fuego para entrar en calor y para que las mangas se sequen bien.- ella solo asintió mirándolo entrar en el baño y se quitó la toalla poniéndose la suave prenda blanca que de inmediato hizo que sus fosas nasales se extasiaran y cerrase los ojos mientras abrochaba. Aquel suave aroma a sándalo y menta la relajaba de una forma increíble.

Se sentó frente a aquella chimenea escuchando el agua caer. Se tocó el cabello algo menos mojado y caminó hasta la puerta del baño cuando escuchó que el agua había parado. La abrió lentamente y entró pero no vio el peine encima del lavabo.

-maldito…. Mierda de aparato, muggle… muggle tenía que ser…- intentó no reír cuando entro del todo y vio a Severus con una toalla en la cintura tirando del peine, encajado en un nudo en el cabello negro. – aaugh! La madre que… pario a Merlín…- continuó tirando un poco más suave por el dolor. De pronto se fijo en Hermione.- que…

-déjame eso. – Se acercó a él, pero cuando el hombre se irguió se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Aquel hombre le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas y media. Quizá más.

-oh… deber ser duro ver el mundo desde ahí abajo…- bromeó con sarcasmo mirándola algo menos tenso por el hecho de que ella comenzaba a acercarse a él.

-tú eres anormalmente alto!- Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado de esas que solo él podía dejar caer muy de vez en cuando. Pero desapareció al verla alzarse y agarrar el peine tirando de él para sacarlo del baño.

-ah…auh…aaaaaaaaaugh! Hermione!- hizo que se sentara en la cama y se sentó a su lado acercándose y tomando con una mano el mechón enredado por encima del peine. Lo agarró con fuerza y comenzó a pasarle el peine a pequeños toques procurando no reir por la cara contraída de dolor que tenía el oscuro mago. En un último intento, el nudo desapareció.

-Auuch!

-oh! Y tú eres Severus Snape? El murciélago dominado por un peine…

-sabelotodo…- ambos sonrieron, aquellas "discusiones" realmente les encantaban a ambos. El hombre pareció recordar lo que había pasado, su mirada cambio pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

-lo siento…- Hermione asintió.

-Y yo…- Severus se quedó mirando al fuego hasta que la sintió acariciar su cabello aun húmedo. La miró a los ojos y después a su camisa ante la caricia.

-si que te queda grande…

-te he dicho que eres comparable a la torre de astronomía- escuchó una risa oscura por el comentario y se encontró con los ojos negros mirándola con intensidad a los suyos miel, Solo por unos segundos, después bajaron a los rosados labios. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, ya no podía más, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Al no verla responder se alarmó un poco, pero a los pocos segundos la sintió mover sus labios lentamente probando los finos y varoniles de él de nuevo. Al necesitar respirar fue ella quien mordió suavemente su labio inferior para hacerse paso en la suave y cálida boca, probando la lengua de Severus.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta Severus estaba prácticamente encima de ella aun deleitándose con los llenos y enrojecidos labios.

Ambos sonrieron al mirarse, Hermione se abrazó a él al sentir una de las grandes manos acariciar su vientre. Dejó un beso sobre la prominente nariz del pocionista sorprendiéndolo.

-crees que tendrá tu nariz?- Severus rio imaginándoselo.

-Merlín le ayude si es así, entonces solo espero que la pobre criatura no sea una niña- soltó con sarcasmo. Hermione estalló en un risa que a Severus le pareció lo más dulce que jamás había escuchado.

-o con tu voz…- le susurró al oído… Severus dejó un leve beso sobre el terso y blanco cuello de la joven.

-a sí?...

-mmh… o con tus ojos… tu cabello…- Severus sonrió, sabía o que el tono excesivamente grave se su voz podía hacerle a su pequeña sabelotodo.

-ssh…- se separó un poco de ella, comenzaba a hacer calor- no en un motel amor…- aquello la sorprendió.- mañana iremos al castillo para que Ponfrey te diga cómo estás, y hablare con Albus para pedirle una excedencia este año.

-todo?

-pienso estar contigo cada condenado segundo- ella sonrió y lo beso con amor.

-en realidad eres un blando…

-cállate rata de biblioteca, o tendré que castigarte sin mi grata presencia…- bromeó.

Hermione sonrió y se acomodó a su lado acariciando el cabello negro lentamente, alejando un pequeño paso más a Severus Snape de su propio infierno.

* * *

**_Un poco azucarado quizá? Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin intermabiar saliva… XD Y quien no querría peinar o lavar ese cabello Merlín…_**

**_En fin,_**

**_Mil gracias por los reviews!_**


	30. Chapter 30- Tranquilidad y aceptación

Hermione continuó acariciando con suavidad a su entonces pareja, lo cual sonaba realmente extraño si lo pensaba.

-Hermione…- ella sonrió ante el claro efecto de sus caricias, bajó un poco la mano hacia el desnudo y amplio pecho, bajando hacia la toalla con la que lo había sacado literalmente de la ducha.-… para. Debes descansar, hora más que nunca y no es… - llevo su mano para cazar la de ella antes de que llegara hasta su ansiado destino y la acaricio agarrándola y devolviéndola a su pecho.- un lugar adecuado ni mucho menos…- Hermione bufó y asintió sonriendo. La extrema protección de Severus Snape estaba comenzando.

La joven se acomodó de nuevo analizando lo realmente serio y grande que era todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba feliz, como en su vida lo había estado, pero estaba claro que todo aquello la asustaba.

Procuró pensar lo menos posible en lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, ya que si no lo hacía estaba claro que iba a dormir poco. Se tranquilizo acariciando el pecho.

-vas a ser papa… es…

-increible…

-sí…- de pronto lo sintió temblar ligeramente.- no se si sabre hacerlo bien… no tengo ni idea de…

-vas a ser un padre estupendo Severus…- él le sonrió, dejando un suave beso sobre el cabello castaño. Ambos tardaron poco en quedarse completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente fue Hermione la primera en despertar, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de aquel hombre… sintió como una de las manos de él se movía y dejaba una suave caricia en su vientre bajando hasta su muslo.

-estabas despierto!

-yo siempre estoy despierto sabelotodo…

-murcielago mentiroso…- lo beso con suavidad y se levantó tosiendo con fuerza.

-no debimos estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia ayer…- ella asintió mientras se quitaba la camisa de Severus y se daba la vuelta. Los ojos de hechicero bajaron al trasero de la joven de inmediato, apoyado sobre una de sus manos aun estirado en la cama con aquella meldita toalla.

-oh podrías pasearte así por todos los lugares que quisieras…- Escuchó la grave voz. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda. Se cubrió a toda velocidad con la camisa, pero una mano estirada desde la cama se la agarró desde atrás tirando de ella y atrayendo a la joven a la cama hasta hacerla caer de espaldas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Severus prácticamente encima suyo agarrándola de la cintura, se agitóriendo intentando cubrirse y levantarse de la cama.

-oh vamos señorita Granger pórtese bien…- ella negó mientras lo sentía besarla con suavidad.

-tenemos que… Severus… Hogwarts…- él asintió pero no la soltó. Y hermione sabía lo que quería. Lo acercó a ella tomándolo de la nuca y haciéndolo bajar su rostro hasta besar.

-muy bien…- esa fue la respuesta del hombre en su oído antes de soltarla y dejarla levantarse.

Él hizo lo mismo deshaciéndose de la toalla haciendo que Hermione abriese la boca de par en par y se diera la vuelta para vestirse a toda velocidad. Snape sonrió para sí mismo, era endemoniadamente adorable cuando estaba avergonzada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se abrazase a su cintura. La joven comenzó a sentir como la capa de Severus perdía forma envolviéndolos en ua espesa niebla negra. Sintió un fuerte mareo y tras aquello el suelo con fuerza, siendo agarrada por las grandes manos de Severus antes de caerse.

-estás bien?- ella asintió- debes ir con Ponfrey para saber como estas. Yo iré a hablar con Albus sobre la excedencia y… todo esto.

Hermione asintió y tras dejar un corto beso sobre los labios de Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Espero hasta ver a la enfermera. Cuando miró a Ponfrey a los ojos vio algo diferente sin embargo. Había hablado con Albus.

-Hermione! Querida! Creí que no vendrías a hacerte un chequeo… dime te ocurre algo?

-creo que ayer agarré un pequeño resfriado… solo quería saber si todo va bien y… que debo hacer, yo no sé mucho de esto…- Poppy le sonrió e hizo que se sentara en la camilla.

-bien vamos a empezar por echarte bien- la joven obedeció y la enfermera le ayudó a quitarse la camisa revelando el plano vientre. Por suerte la magia podía decir bastante más que un aparato muggle con bastante menos tiempo en el proceso.

Comenzó a palpar apretando suavemente en el blanco vientre.

-bien… aquí todo está bien… solo espero que estés comiendo bien….- Hermione se encogió de hombros, había perdido mucho peso por la situación en la que se había encontrado a principios de aquel curso, pero más o menos desde antes de comenzar las esporádicas clases de los del curso extraordinario había ido a mejor a pesar de no comer mucho. – espero que eso sea un sí… recuerda que no solo debes alimentarte para ti…

Ella asintió.

-ahora siéntate… hay que asegurarte de que el frío de ayer no te ha afectado o que no estás muy enferma.

-solo he tenido un poco de tos y me encuentro cansada, no creo que sea nada…- Poppy asintió.

Si es así haz el favor de no salir con esta lluvia jovencita, no es una buena idea…- se quedó pensativa un segundo- y dile al cascarrabias del padre que debería hacerte algo de poción para el resfriado y revitalizante, que para eso es quien es, alimentarte bien y no dejar que te mojes de esa forma…

Hermione se quedó de hielo. Ponfrey le sonrió y asintió.

-podrías haberme dicho que era Severus, al principio casi me desmayo, ya sabes como dice las cosas Albus… pero si alguien puede domar a ese bestia, eres tu.- Hermione rio y asintió. –oh, y felicitale de mi parte.

-gracias por todo Ponfrey…- se despidió de ella y salió de allí para esperar a Severus fuera del despacho de Albus.

-oh Severus, pasa hijo pasa…- El oscuro mago se acercó a la mesa de escritorio tras la que estaba sentado el anciano- vamos… toma asiento.

Volvió a obedecer como un autómata.

-antes que nada felicidades Severus!- el oscuro mago asintió amagando una pequeña sonrisa- dime, como está Hermione?

-eh… está bien, algo… asustada y un poco resfriada… pero… bien.

-a que venías?

-yo…- la sonrisa de Albus se amplió considerablemente.- yo… señor me preguntaba si podría tomarme el año de excedencia…- Albus casi se rió al ver como pasaba de tratarlo de "viejo demente" a "señor" cuando se ponía nervioso.- después de todo, me gustaría… estás con Hermione este tiempo…

Albus asintió.

-por supuesto, ambos tendréis el puesto aquí cuando volváis, Sluhorn no tendrá grandes problemas en suplirte y ya encontraremos a alguien para lo de Minerva mientras. Simplemente Severus… cuídala como solo tú sabes cuidar de lo que quieres, veamos si tu egoísmo te sirve para algo bueno… y de verdad, enhorabuena.

Severus se levantó tras tomar la mano sana que le tendió Albus y abrió la puerta del amplio despacho. Hermione estaba a punto de tocar cuando chocó contra Severus.

-ouh…

-auch!

-lo… lo siento…- la besó en la frente pidiéndole perdón, siempre caminaba con esos aires que solo Snape tenía.- está bien?- ella asintió y le devolvió el pequeño beso a Severus. Albus la saludo desde la puerta aun abierta.

-felicidades jovencita.- Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

-vamos… debes descansar.

-a tu casa?

-sí… a mi… casa.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el que planeaba ser mi penúltimo capítulo, pero mientras lo escribía me he estado preguntando si os parecería correcto ,o si os gustaría leer un lemmon antes del final. Me ha venido a la mente más que nada por que Severus la ha estado parando en el motel del knockturn, queriendo esperar a la Hilandera. Y como no se qué hacer… quien mejor que vosotros/as para decidir lo que os gustaría leer, para eso estoy aquí. XD**_

_**Lemmon suave y romántico en casa de Sev o final directo? ;)**_

* * *

_**Megumisakura:**__ Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste _

_**Yetsave**__: Me alegro mucho, y muchas gracias ^^_

_**YazminSnape:**__ Oh si…. Severus va a aguantar el carácter de Hermione en estado puro XD Y ya veremos cómo están los humos de la joven en la hilandera… beh, seguro que la trataría como a una reina… : )_

_**MamaShmi:**__ Tienes razón, era un momento necesitado, al final puede que ciertos alcornoques y cierta vieja asquerosa XD se den cuenta de lo que es bueno para Hermione… Hasta Poppy tiene más cerebro que ellos…_


	31. Chapter 31- Cuidados

La jocven volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de mareo antes de tocar el suelo mojado y sentir la lluvia de nuevo. Severus la metió literalmente debajo de su capa y se desapareció delante de una puerta negra en una calle cerrada llena de pequeños callejones y edificios de ladrillo oscuro.

Abrió la puerta y ambos estuvieron dentro en segundos.

Estaban en un salón-recibidor de tamaño medio completamente a oscuras y sin luz alguna que encender más que una pequeña lámpara para leer al lado de una butaca ajada, libros y más libros por el suelo y ventanas cerradas con cortinas de una tela espesa y de un verde oscuro que no dejaba pasar la luz.

Severus movió una de sus manos haciendo asó que las pocas velas que había por la habitación se encendieran de pronto.

-se que es un asco… y perdona el desorden pero no vengo mucho…- Hermione asintió.

-no es un asco… se ve que lees- le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos caminaron hacia el sofá que había en medio de la estancia, Severus le quitó la capa a la joven, estaba completaente empapada de nuevo a pesar de haberla cubierto y la dejo junto al fuego que encendió en la vieja chimenea.

Cerró mejor todas las cortinas e hizo que las llamas tomasen aun más potencia.

-Debes quitarte eso… todo. No puedes estar mojada.- se desabrochó la levita y su camisa quedándose únicamente con los pantalones negros.- toma…- ella aceptó la prenda y comenzó a desnudarse mientras Severus caminaba hacia unas escaleras y las subia, bajando rato después con una camisa de dormir negra amplia y sin botones, con una especie de cordón cruzado desde el pecho hasta el cuello entonces desatado. Se sentó mientras la miraba cerrar los botones e hizo que algunas mantas dobladas en un armario volasen hacia ellos y terminasen sobre el sofá. La joven tomo asiento al lado del hombre y ambos se quedaron en silencio, aquello era extremadamente íntimo.

Una risa floja comenzó a salir de los labios de la joven. Severus la miró extrañado.

-se puede saber de que te ríes?- Hermione se tapó la boca con una de sus manos para poderle contestar.

-estoy embarazada de ti y aun no somos capaces de acercarnos sin crear tensión al principio, es gracioso…- Snape sonrió.

-ven.- ella lo miró extrañada abrir un poco sus brazos, al parecer haciéndole espacio mientras con la otra mano tomaba un libro de pociones que tenía al lado.

Hermione se acercó hasta quedar contra su pechó y sintió el brazo del hombre envolverla y su mano parar una y otra vez por su espalda mientras leía el libro y una de las mantas flotaba hasta taparlos.

-mmh…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven ante tal sensación de protección y tranquilidad.

-que te ha dicho Ponfrey?

-que estoy bien pero que no me dejes volver a mojarme de esa forma y que ya que eres quien eres que hagas algo de poción revitalizante y para el resfriado…

-sabe que…

-oh… sí, y me dijo que te diera la enhorabuena.

-oh… de acuerdo, pondré los calderos a calentar un poco más tarde… en eso tiene razón, no debí haberte dejado salir…

-no fue culpa tuya…- él se encogió de hombros y se tensó un poco, llevando la mano que estaba en su libro a uno de los largos bucles castaños, enredándolo lentamente en sus largos y pálidos dedos.

Hermione se acercó un poco más a él quedando sobre sus rodillas y dejó un leve beso en la mejilla de Snape, quien giró el rostro lentamente sorprendido por el gesto aun con sus dedos en al cabello castaño.

El siguiente beso fue en los finos labios, aquello lo dejó completamente en blanco y simplemente le hizo algo más de sitio para acercarse más y darle más acceso a él y tener un mayor acceso a ella también, acariciando los costados de su cintura con un ritmo lento y tranquilo. Volvió a sentir los suaves y húmedos labios sobre los suyos.

-Her… Hermione…- comenzó a responder al beso lentamente- esto… el… no sé si es bueno para… el bebe…- ella sonrió.

-es muy pronto… y tengo entendido que sí…- le sonrió volviendo a atrapar el labio inferior del hombre, la ceja de Severus se disparó, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás en el sofá, dejándole espacio entre sus piernas a la joven para echarse sobre su cuerpo, aun besándolo con hambre. Severus llevó sus manos a los suaves muslos de la joven en cuando ella pasó una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de Snape, dejándolo entre sus piernas y bajando aquellos cálidos besos por el lado sano de su cuello al mismo tiempo que una de las pequeñas manos se colaba un poco más abajo, acariciando el área que aquella camisa dejaba descubierta de su pecho.

Lo sintió gruñir en sus labios y decidió bajar un poco más su mano hasta el cinturón del pantalón negro que él aún llevaba puesto. Llevó su otra mano hasta el mismo lugar para ayudarse a desabrocharlo y hacer lo mismo con los botones del pantalón apretando suavemente y sintiendo lo mucho que lo había excitado para entonces. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón haciendo que Severus se mordiese el labio inferior para no cejar salir un gruñido de placer. Los largos dedos levantaron su propia camisa que entonces reposaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven hasta sacarla por completo y de un impulso la dejó a ella de espaldas sobre el sofá quedando él sobre sus piernas y tapándolos bien a los dos con las mantas. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos para bajar a besar con hambre entre los pechos de la joven, dejando un cálido rastro de saliva en la carne expuesta que el brasier negro le dejaba tocar antes de dedicarse a hacer lo mismo con uno de sus hombros mientras sus manos se colaban hacia la espalda de Hermione soltando el broche del brasier y sacándolo con delicadeza.

Los ojos negros se quedaron embelesados observando los llenos y suaves pechos que lo llamaban a gritos antes de atacar uno de los rosados pezones, haciendo que Hermione se agarrase a su espalda gimiendo con fuerza en su oído, y una de sus manos viajase hasta los pantalones del hombre para bajarlos lo poco que su peso se lo permitía, él pareció comprenderlo y los bajó algo más él mismo y terminó de sacárselos con las piernas tirándolos del sofá mientras Hermione subía la camisa todo lo largo que era intentando sacársela y así lo hizo con algo de ayuda del oscuro mago, posando inmediatamente sus manos sobre el amplio y pálido pecho. Quedando así ambos en ropa interior, ella a medias.

Poco tiempo les duro la igualdad cuando una de las grandes manos de Severus viajó por el vientre de la joven hasta llegar a la última prenda que le quedaba, quitándosela y acariciando los completamente empapados pliegues con uno de sus dedos, pasándolos con delicadeza una y otra vez hasta dar con el pequeño e hinchado botón de placer. Comenzó a trazar suaves círculos sobre él con el pulgar, al mismo tiempo que el dedo que había estado recorriendo sus pliegues se hundía en ella, sacándole un gemido que ahogó con sus labios.

No podría resistirse muchó más a hundirse en ella y dejarse llevar, y la joven no le ayudó demasiado bajando su mano por el vientre del hombre y sin miramientos apartar la goma de sus bóxers negros tomar el erecto miembro como pudo en su mano y masajearlo suavemente. Los dedos del hombre se hundieron más en ella al instante, hasta que los sacó de golpe llevándose un quejido por parte de Hermione y tomó la mano que lo estaba agarrando apartándola y terminando de quedarse completamente desnudo para después guiar su miembro hacia la entrada de Hermione con su mano.

La miró una última vez antes de besarla con hambre y comenzar a entrar en ella llenándola lentamente.

-Sev… Severus…- se quedó quieto un segundo apoyándose sobre sus brazos mientras ella mordía su labio inferíos obligándole a abrir la boca y probando su lengua. Comenzó a moverse al instante, con un suave y lento vaivén que estaba volviendo loca a la joven y que cada vez se volvía más rápido, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir suaves y oscuros gruñidos y gemidos entre beso y beso.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven llevándola después a su cuello mientras ella se sujetaba con fuerza asu espalda y lo rodeaba con las piernas. Sin apretar su cuello con la mano pero con un gesto de posesividad y necesidad absoluta.

Las embestidas comenzaron a perder el ritmo y el sentido, alzándose cada vez más la voz de ambos.

-Severus!- la joven sintió como sus paredes se contraían ante una descarga de placer inminente.

-no voy… a… aah… Hermione…- todo estalló una vez más, la joven clavó sus uñas en la espalda del oscuro hechicero sintiendo como esta se arqueaba con fuerza entrando aun más su eso era posible en ella y viniéndose con fuerza, llenándola por completo y envolviéndola en una cálida sensación antes de caer sobre ella.

Tardaron unos minutos antes de que Severus pudiese reaccionar y darle la vuelta a la joven. Llevándosela con él y dejándola sobre su pecho. Aun besándola a ratos, procurando que la sangre le volviese al cerebro que no parecía funcionarle en aquellos momentos.

-se supone que debería… estar cuidándote…- susurró la oscura voz, mientras sus manos paseaban por la espalda de Hermione.

-y lo hacer genial Severus…

* * *

**_Ducha fría? XD Me alegra informaros de que el quinto capítulo de mi siguiente fic ya está terminado (a mano) por lo tanto, según pase los tres primeros al ordenador comenzaré a subirlos… (es algo diferente, con mucho Lucius Malfoy de por medio, en un sentido amigable claro X3, y una situación considerablemente difícil…). Pronto… muy pronto…_**

**_Gracias por los reviews!_**


	32. Chapter 32-Nueva vida, viejas costumbres

Hermione despertó una mañana tras haber pasado una semana ya en la Hilandera, lo cual era realmente extraño para ella y Severus, se iban acostumbrando a las manías del otro y ya tenía una ligera curva en el vientre, la cual la ponía considerablemente nerviosa a pesar de que aun quedaba mucho para el gran momento.

Unos suaves gritos en la ventana habían sido los culpables de su fuerte despertar.

-que… haces levanta…da… la oscura voz medio dormida.

-ssh… duerme- Hay una lechuza en la ventana.

-quien demonios manda correo a las cuatro de la mañana!- pero al ver el brillo que tenían los ojos de Hermione se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su pareja.

-la lechuza es…- tomó la carta atada a su pata y al leer la pulcra letra lo supo.- Minerva Mcgonagall.

Severus reconoció al pájaro unos segundos más tarde.

-no sé si deberías arriesgarte de nuevo a estar una semana deprimida amor…

Pero ella ya había abierto el papel y sus ojos devoraban las líneas con hambre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Severus rodó los ojos.

-te he dicho q…

-ssh… es simplemente para pedirme perdón, dice que se ha equivocado, y que se alegra de que…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- de que vaya a rehacer mi vida de esta forma…- la ceja de Severus se alzó, así que la arpía se arrepentía.- oh… y dice que felicidades, a los dos.

-vaya…

-sí, al menos me deja más tranquila…- él asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-seguro que un té caliente te tranquiliza aun más…- la besó por detrás mientras le quitaba la carta de las manos y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Hermione sonrió, las cosas iban a mejor poco a poco.

Los meses pasaron, excesivamente rápido para ambos en algunos casos, jamás se hubiesen imaginado que la compañía del uno sería tan extremadamente agradable para el otro, las largas tardes de lluvia en el sofá al calor del fuego con un grueso libro eran sin duda un momento excepcional para ambos, sin contar con lo que más le gustaba a Severus… no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saberlo.

-Severus… la tetera está pitando…- el oscuro mago bajó en pijama las viejas escaleras mientras su mujer se ocupaba de tomar al pequeño en brazos para darle de comer, un bebe de ojos oscuros y profundos, algo de cabello negro y la piel blanca como la nieve pareció sonreírle a su madre desde sus brazos. La profecía de Hermione seguía siendo un misterio, la nariz del pequeño Roucous tenía un tamaño estándar por el momento.

Al terminar, dejo al pequeño en una cuna de madera que había junto al sofá y se acercó a una caja de cartón emocionada.

-ahora te toca comer a ti… vamos a por esas galletas que tanto te gustan pequeño.- tomó a una cría de gato en brazos y se acercó a Severus por la espalda.

-amor… gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños…- dejó un beso en su espalda cuando el pequeño gatito negro de ojos azules se enganchó en la tela del pijama del hombre.

-aaaugh! Odio… odio… a esos bichos…

-aaaw… mira como le gustas… no puedes odiarle! Pero si se parece mucho a ti!

-tiene los ojos azules!

-pero es de pelo negro…

-para ti todo lo que es negro se parece a mi sabelotodo…- le encantaba como jamás dejaba de usar ese término cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas…

Se sentó en el sofá al lado del bebe, mientras le sada una galleta y acariciaba al animal. Severus se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina mirando la escena.

-acaricias mucho a ese bicho…- La ceja de Hermione se disparó, algo que sin duda le había pegado él, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-prefieres que te acaricie a ti?- Severus se puso de los nervios.

-eh yo no eh…. Dicho… eh… obviamente, si… pero…

-oooooh… Severus Snape está celoso de un gatito?

-no! Claro que yo no… no!- dejó al gato ronroneando sobre el sofá y se acercó a la cuna.

-creo que papa necesita que juegue un poco con él también no crees cariño?- colocó un hechizo que hizo sonar una suave melodía alrededor de la cuna y se acercó a Severus quitándole la taza de té y dejándola sobre la mesa para pasar sus manos por su pechó y agarrarlod e la camisa haciendo que se agachara para besarlo con tranquilidad

-mmh…- la respuesta del hombre.

-sí, definitivamente papa necesita un poco de atención…- dijo ella sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar.

El timbre sonó con fuerza a los pocos minutos, la forma de maldecir a todo lo que había pasado por delante suyo durante su vida de Severus no tuvo igual.

-maldita puerta, maldito timbre, y maldito ser el que haya llamado…- Hermione procuró no reír y lo vio acercarse para abrir la puerta. La ceja negra se arqueó de una formaexcepcional.

-Hermione el basurero nos ha dejado un regalo…- Hermione se acercó extrañada por el tonito de sarcasmo de Severus. Al ver a Harry y a Ron en la entrada miró a Snape con desaprobación por el comentario, este solo le sonrió triunfante.

-Harry… Ron…- Potter fue el primero en acercarse un poco a ella, manteniendo las distancias con Snape.

-Hermione… yo… bueno, nosotros queríamos pedirte perdón y… darte la enhorabuena por todo… Ron, lo he medio convencido pero me prometió venir y aquí esta así que simplemente esperamos que nos perdones y… - miró a Snape. Le tendió la mano y el oscuro mago la miró con desprecio.

-Acabo de bajar de la ducha Potter no me apetece tener que… auuch!- Hermione le dio un codazo señalando la mano de Harry, se rozaron las manos por un segundo y se soltaron. Algo era algo.

-creo que tenéis a alguien a quien conocer…- Harry sonrió y Hermione colocó una de sus manos en el hombros de Ron.

-pasa Ronald…- él le medio sonrió y ambos entraron seguidos de cerca por Snape, al ver al bebe de la cuna Harry sonrió. Hermione lo tomó en brazos y se lo dejó a Harry poniendo a Severus algo nervioso.

-madre mía creo que no hace falta investigar demasiado para saber quién es el padre…- dijo Harry riendo y mirando a Snape. Se acercó a Ron para enseñárselo.

El pelirojo parecía estar a punto de reir y miró al niño mejor, abrió la boca para hablar por primera vez.

-Crees que tendrá la nariz de Snape?

-WEASLEY!

Desde luego, habría cosas que no cambiarían jamás.

* * *

**_TAH-DAH! Fin…_**

**_Ahora me centraré en Vulnera Sanentur ya que se que va a costarme un poco mas escribirla… pensaré en un posible epílogo para esta… me apetecía terminarla con una escena algo cómica después de tanto odio hacia Harry y Ron… Weasley no tiene solución…_**

**_Pobre Sev XD_**


End file.
